Love, Lust, Pain, Brothers?
by BlackGardenia
Summary: Kagome's had enough of Inuyasha sneaking off to see Kikyo and finds her heart broken in his hands. Can another Inudemon show her that not all loyalities lie with the dead? Hunh? Sesshomaru? Sexy? Oh boy! Warning: Citrus. Revised. Yay, no more 'Kagomes!
1. Secret Messages

A/N: All fixed! Booyah!

Disclaimer: The only right I have to 'Inuyasha' is; The ability to watch it! Grumbles...unless my brothers beat me to the tv. Grrr... anyway... in other words. Nope, I don't own it.

Kagome's shoulders visibly sank when she released her sigh of relief. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, even her brain hurt.

Throwing herself down onto a fallen log, elbows on knees, chin on fists, her eyes randomly picked Miroku out of the group. Heaving his staff into the ground by his feet, he interlocked his fingers behind his back and stretched. She watched, almost mesmerized, as the waning sunlight cast an orange glow across his face, making his boyish features appear devilish, his grin enhancing the evil look.

Thinking that maybe a good stretch was what she needed, she threw her arms over her head and grabbing onto her right elbow; she pulled. Within seconds she could feel the knots in her shoulder give and loosen down into her shoulder blade before she alternated to stretch her left side.

Leaning back on her hands she could feel the evening sunlight warm her face and leaning her head back, she smiled as she felt some of the days tension melt away. A small breeze blew wisps of black hair across her face to curl around her neck.

After a few minutes she began to pick out sounds coming from the camp. She could make out the crunch of leaves as everyone walked around, then came the sound of cracking wood and the hollow thunk as the broken pieces hit the ground. Next she recognized the scraping of stones, and then the muffled sounds of various objects being jumbled together_...'Ungh, who's going through my backpack now?' _Admittedly, that last sound annoyed her, but what really bothered her were the missing sounds: voices.

Hardly a word had been said all afternoon, ever since they had spotted Kikyo's soul collectors skimming through the trees. Before he could hide it, Kagome had seen the widening of Inuyasha's eyes and the smile grace his face before growling out "Come on."

Oh, how she had wanted to sit Inuyasha!, but for once her brain had caught up with her mouth and she pretended not to have seen his slip up. Maybe, just this once, she would be the sneaky, conniving one of the group and see where it would take her. Despite her new resolve, she had had the sudden feeling of being a burden and had slid off Inuyasha's back to walk.

Wiggling her sore toes, she decided that next time she chose not to ride with Inuyasha, she would go with Sango.

Inuyasha had been able to smell Kikyo hours before the group had even spotted the soul collectors, had known that she was following them.

He had watched wide eyed as two of her soul collectors wound themselves around trees that stood side by side and put thier noses together. _That_ was the symbol Kikyo made up to let Inuyasha know that she wanted him. That symbol was only used when Kagome was back in her own time when they knew the chances of getting caught were slim.

Having already perched himself in an upper tree branch overlooking the camp, his back leaning against the trunk while chowing down on chips from Kagome's backpack, he peered through his lashes at the others.

He was confidant no one else had recognized the innuendo of the two soul collectors, but he also knew that they were watching him. That Kagome was mad at him. Not that he really cared, she was always displeased with him whenever Kikyo came around._ 'Probably that 'woman's intuition' crap'_

What he hadn't wanted was her off his back.

He always enjoyed carrying her, with the body heat she gave off and the way she would squeeze her knees into his hips when he jumped, a part of him wondered if some day she would do that _facing him_. He never doubted that he loved Kagome and hoped that he would live long enough to tell her...and maybe be with her, but he had to put Kikyo to rest first.

He knew more than anyone that while Kikyo was sweet and dependable, she had a mean streak to her that was colder than her body.

A body that he had become _very_ familiar with.

While anyone could figure out that she was dead, they didn't realize that she could still _feel_. She felt emotions, mostly hatred, but sadness and confusion as well, although she never cried. But also, she could feel the roughness of bark on trees, wetness of the dew on the grass, pain when injured, and pleasure when Inuyasha touched her.

He thought back to their last time together. He could remember laying in the grass, the cold seeping deeply in to the skin of his back, but he had been focused on her. They hadn't broken eye contact as she had impaled herself on him and began an age old rhythm. He could almost feel her nails clawing his chest as she climaxed.

Inuyasha bit the inside of this cheek to keep from growling out loud when he realized that his trail of thoughts had him hard as adamant. Looking down through the night air, he found Shippo and Kilala already tucked away, asleep, and the other three stifling yawns.

Yep, he decided then that as soon as there was an opening, Kikyo would get her time with him.

Kagome had used her time scowling in front of the fire to put finishing touches to her plan, now was her time to put it into action.

She had skipped out on eating, knowing that if she did eat, she'd be asleep before her head hit the pillow. This way her body wouldn't let her rest well, if at all, until it was fed. Realizing that faking tiredness wouldn't be a problem as she stifled a genuine yawn, she crawled into her sleeping bag and rolled her back to her friends sitting around the fire. Knowing Inuyasha would be watching her as well, she closed her eyes and gradually evened her breathing. Not too long later she could hear first Sango, then Miroku settle in for the night and she willed herself not to back out as she felt another set of inhibitions settle in.

It would be so easy to fall asleep and pretend she never saw his face light up, to go on for another little while like Kikyo didn't exist. To go on pretending that she actually came first. Mentally stiffening her backbone, she waited.

'_Now or never_'

Inuyasha looked down on the camp and smirked to himself. The only person he was really worried about was Kagome, and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had laid down. For a brief moment he had felt guilty for betraying her, then shook it off. _'She'll never know.'_

Slowly, he pulled his feet beneath him in a crouch, and gave one last look around. Satisfied that no one was awake or any other demons around, he searched out Kikyo's scent and launched himself onto the nearest tree branch, and was gone.

Kagome worried her bottom lip. She just heard him leave, the rustle of leaves and the flap of his kimono in the wind were telling enough. Although she knew that he'd go to her, '_he always does_', she had hoped that for once he'd stay. No suck luck.

Pulling out of her sleeping bag, she made a mental note of the direction Inuyasha had taken and hoped he'd stay in a straight line. Then as silently as she could, she plucked a few leaves off a nearby tree and rolled them between her hands. Satisfied with the green, gooey mulch, she started rubbing the mess across her face and neck and down her body, wiping the remainder in her hair and over her clothes; hopefully masking her scent.

Silently vaulting around the camp, Kagome gave one last look around and bolted through the trees in the same direction Inuyasha had taken.

The nearly-full moon cast a misty glow over the woods. She could hear tiny animals scampering away from her as she timidly wound her way through the trees.

She was acutely aware that she had every chance of becoming lost, but some feeling, '_morbid curiosity maybe?', _drove her on, pulling her farther and farther away from safety and into the forest. She just had to know: was Inuyasha honestly "just talking"?, or is there more to his story?

She could hear her heart beating as she paused, fingerering the bark of the tree to her right. Closing her eyes, she took one shallow breath after another, trying to slow her breathing.

Oh, how she loved Inuyasha! His woodsy smell and the quirk in his arrogant smile. When she rode on his back she could feel his muscles flex with every movement he made, the way his hands would grip tighter on her thighs when he jumped, or slide up to get a better grip. She _loved_ the feel of his hands on her body.

When she closed her eyes it was him that she would picture, with his silver hair flowing in the wind, his eyes sharp but sincere and very golden. His lips in a barely-there grin where a flash of white could be seen of an over-sized eye-tooth. Another thing she loved about him was the _first _thing that she had noticed, Inuyasha's _ears_! Soft and white! Her fingers almost itched to rub them again.

Her world was Inuyasha and she wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of her life, but...Argh!, Kikyo!, _always_ in the way and still Kagome couldn't bring herself to hate the departed priestess.

Slamming her fist into the tree, Kagome furiously wiped at the tears that threatened to spill down her face. Fighting the sore lump in her throat, she regained her brisk pace and hoped that she'd find them, and that the truth was kind.

He would never deny the thrill of hunting, whether it was for food, demons, or simply Naraku could make his demon blood hum in his veins, but putting his hands on forbidden fruit made it boil.

He knew he could lose Kagome if she was to ever find out about him and the woman he was holding in his arms. She would probably 'sit' him a crater and then curl her hands around his throat and break the necklace; breaking the bond between him and her.

Leaning Kikyo back in his left arm he used his right hand to grip her tightly around her waist as he tasted her exposed chest with his lips. Kikyo let out a low moan as she lifted her knee against Inuyasha's thigh to balance herself.

Once more Inuyasha thought of Kagome.

He could almost taste the tears he knew she would spill for him, could almost see the group breaking apart if she was to seal herself back in her own time. Losing her would kill him.

Maybe his being here wasn'tthe smartest thing after all.

Kikyo drew her nails down his chest in a light caress upon loosening his haori, he mentally shook his head and grinned at Kikyo as he lowered her to the ground and bruised her lips with his own.

Kagome recognized that glow; '_Soul collectors!_'. She couldn't be any more than fifteen feet away from them and the simple realization made her heart skip a beat. _'Now or never!'_

Shrinking into the shadows of the trees, she dropped into a crouch then pushing one foot in front of the other, she closed the distance. Using her hands she skimmed the ground in front of her to check for small branches or foliage, anything that could snap or crinkle, warning the two -_'or one...but probably two' -_ of her presence. Finally reaching the halfway point she could see how the trees seemed to break into a clearing. _'I actually made it without screwing up!'_ but her elation died as her heart skipped beats.

She dropped her crouch to her knees and leaned forward until her forehead laid on the ground. Her hands, pitted between her tossing stomach and knees, curled into fists so tight her knuckles whitened and her nails bit into her palm.

She closed her eyes so tight they ached but she couldn't fight the burning image of Kikyo's naked body arching into Inuyasha.

Kagome could still see his face; his teeth biting into his bottom lip, sweat damp hair falling into his eyes...gorgeous. _'But he's with _her_!, not me!...not me.'_

Try as she might, she couldn't bring her throbbing throat to hold back her sob, so she let it go.

Inuyasha's blood iced over. Even _dying _animals didn't sound like _that_. The wail had come from the pit of a woman's agony, broken and choked.

His eyes averted from the direction of the wail to the smug smirk on Kikyo's face, and he _knew_ that Kikyo had not only dropped the barrier against Kagome, but had _led_ her right to them! Slamming one fist into the ground beside Kikyo's head had her laughing out loud, her voice a silky purr.

"Come now, Inuyasha. She was bound to find out eventually. After all, she can't be _that_ mindless if she's _my_ incarnation"

Inuyasha pushed away from her as if burned. Finding his kimono, he threw on his hakamas and jammed his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

He had heard Kikyo rise up but he wasn't prepared for her to actually wrap her arms around his waist from behind, nor was he prepared for the assault of nausea that came. His hands stilled the tying of his kimono and he snarled.

Had Kikyo been able to see his face, she would _not_ have laughed.

Inuyasha swung around to face the woman, that, not two minutes ago he had been making love to, and watched Kikyo's eyes widen as she took in Inuyasha's features. His ears were pulled back, his lips stretched thin against his bared fangs, but his eyes told her just how dangerous he was. They had darkened to a deep amber with flecks of red, angled from the creases in the bridge of his nose. Even now she could see strips of his cheeks darkening to a lavender color.

Placing the palms of his hands on Kikyo's bare shoulders, he smirked, and shoved, barely taking notice as her body slammed into a tree and fell into a crumpled heap at the base of the trunk. Soul collectors slithered in from the skirts of the tiny clearing and wrapping around thier mistress, they carried her away.

Turning on his heel he faced the edge of the clearing where the eerie cry had been emitted. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and grabbed his Tetsusaiga, retying his father's fang around his waist. Fighting the weakness that usually came with the withdrawal of his demon blood, he made for the trees.

Not far in, the strong scent of salt,_ 'from tears?'_ stung his nose and he turned toward the source. Immediately his eyes focused in on white matter close to the forest floor, just to his left. Slowly his nose picked up the scent of crushed foliage and lavender and he knew it was Kagome.

Taking a step back, he could feel his heart fill up his throat as his eyes raked over her.

She was still on her knees, bent over with her head cradled in her hands. The moonlight reflected off her shirt giving it an iridescent glow. Her body was shaking violently with her coughing spell and Inuyasha was overwhelmed with the urge to sooth and comfort her. Dropping to his knees beside her, he grabbed her by the waist and drew her back until she was sprawled across his lap, her back to his chest, and cradled tightly in his arms. Almost immediately her coughing stopped but the tears continued, as well as the violent shudders that racked her body until she fell into unconsciousness.

With one hand he untied his Tetsusaiga and set it beside him, settling himself a little more comfortably on the ground. Still holding Kagome against his chest, he hung his head and willed himself not to shake her awake to assure himself that she would be okay.

Coming to, the terrifying sense of misdirection overwhelmed Kagome, choking her with her own breath until rational thought calmed her.

From her position she could tell that someone had her cradled in their arms, but the horrible pounding in her head made it difficult to think and her chest and throat hurt. _'Was I poisoned?'_

Forcing her eyes open, she blinked a few times to focus her eyes through the dark. She recognized immediately _who_ had her cradled in his arms, she would know that strength and kimono anywhere. Letting out her breath on a whoosh, a flash headache assailed her as her memory came back in a tide of images.

She closed her eyes and willed the images to go away while her head seemed to swell with every memory; Green goop smoothering her hands; her running through the woods; her hand slamming into a tree trunk. One image snapped her eyes open.

Kikyo and Inuyasha.

She could feel her heart ache all over again and was mildly surprised when a single tear fell from her eye to trail across her nose, down her cheek and onto Inuyasha's hand clutching her shoulder. _'He's touching me?!?!'_ She gulped down a wave of nausea as she thought of another body that same hand had caressed not too long ago and she began struggling against the death grip Inuyasha had on her.

Inuyasha had known the minute Kagome had awoken. He had felt her heart race and the fear was rolling off her in waves. He had been tempted to speak, to let her know it was him, but he wasn't sure if she would have taken kindly to his presence. Thinking she'd be alright when she had calmed, he hadn't been prepared for her to physically fight against him, nor the strength she fought with.

He tried to hold her in his lap until she wore herself out but her flying fists, wriggling body and her head smashing backwards into his shoulder made that difficult without hurting her. He let her go and within seconds she had scrambled to her feet and dashed out of sight.

Inuyasha stood up and could feel his muscles twitch and burn wanting him to give chase. The warmth in his thighs and arms from where Kagome had been was fading and Inuyasha struggled with the rejection. She had felt so good wrapped in his arms while she slept those few minutes and he ached with the want of having her back there again.

His ears twitched toward the sound of cloth ripping and he figured that Kagome had caught herself in the thorn bushes that grew freely in this part of the woods. Thinking that she might have been hurt, or at least slowed long enough for him to say his piece, he gave into temptation and went after her.

Lying forgotten on the ground, Tetsusaiga began to rattle.

Kagome's heart thudded painfully in her chest and her breath was coming out in gasps.

"ARGH!"

Ripping her skirt free of the thorns, she mourned the tear slashed from waistband to hem, and hissed at the throb in her right leg from the bleeding scratch stretching from hipbone to knee. Thinking that the smell of blood might attract unwelcome demons, Kagome ran her palm down the length of the scratch and raising her hand to her lips, she licked her hand clean, her face scrunching at the metallic taste.

The sound of a sharp intake of breath had kagome's head whirling around and her own breath hitching painfully in her throat.

Inuyasha had never seen anything so…_erotic_ before in all his life.

He had caught up to her in no time and crossing his arms, he had leaned back against a tree and watched, smugly, as she disentangled herself from the brush. His breath had quickened with the extensive view of thigh the rip in her skirt had given him, but the way she had thrust her leg out to a provocative angle, run her hand down it's length and _then_ lick her hand clean of her own blood; Breathtaking...and simply mouthwatering.

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck sprang up when she came face to face with the half-demon she was quickly hating to love. She could almost feel the lust rolling off him and she began to tremble. Every nerve in her body was telling her to run and she would have...if Inuyasha hadn't sensed her willingness to flee and grab her wrist to jerk her against his chest and placing his hands on either side of her face, he brought his lips down upon hers.

Kagome could feel her panic rising and she wasn't sure if she should fight _that_ or _him_. A small part of her brain was thrilled that Inuyasha was kissing her and she was _almost_ willing to open up and kiss him back, but her common sense was telling her that _something_ wasn't right and that she had to leave..._now_!

As soon as Inuyasha's lips touched hers he knew they were in trouble. His demon blood began pounding through his veins _craving_ to possess this girl. She was trembling in his arms and the smell of chlorophyll, lavender, fear, tears and blood became intoxicating.

Thrusting his tongue past her lips, the sweet copper taste of her blood assailed him and his more primitive side took over. Breaking his assault on Kagome's lips, Inuyasha took a step forward pinning Kagome's body against a tree with his own, barring his prey from escape with his arms on either side of her head.

Kagome's heart was trying to explode out of her chest with it's rapid beating.

She had felt his body pulsate and her eyes shot open to watch his iris's change into a teal color as the white's of his eyes reddened. Small chips of wood and bark were falling onto her shoulders as his extending claws cut into the tree pressing into her back. His shallow breaths were hot against her face and shutting her eyes tightly, she turned her face away, unknowingly, exposing her pulsing jugular to Inuyasha's sharpened vision.


	2. White Savior

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A slight shift of winds during the night had Sesshomaru rising and heading for the woods on the horizon. Walking past the border of trees, he turned his head toward his followers. Rin was curled up atop Ah-Un, humming in her sleep and Jaken was snoring on the ground, leaning against the two-headed dragon. Satisfied, he turned once more toward Inuyasha's scent and paused. _'His scent has changed'_

His eyes widened the slightest bit as he remembered _this_ particular scent and stepping forward, he disappeared into the shadows, silencing Tenseiga with his hand.

It wasn't long later when another scent passed his nose that had one eyebrow lifting up in amusement. _'The smell of the dead...and mating?'_ Turning to his right, he followed the scent into a tiny, circular clearing. He could see where the grass had been matted down, but what caught his attention were the robes of a priestess that had been thrown askew. His nose scrunching in disgust when he caught Inuyasha's scent mingling with that of the dead priestess.

Disinterested, he turned to leave when Tenseiga rattled again. Moonlight glinted off an object to the upper left corner of his vision, just passed the clearing and his curiosity got the better of him. Stepping closer, his eyes widened. _'Tetsusaiga...abandoned?!'_

Sesshomaru stood as though in a trance, his mind trying to piece together this new puzzle. _'What could have caught Inuyasha's attention so thoroughly for him to abandon his own father's fang?' _

Inuyasha was entranced by the pounding flow of blood in Kagome's neck.

Intense bloodlust rippled through him, drawing him to close his mouth against her neck, flicking his tongue over the soft flesh and tasting the salty tang of her skin. Her rapid pulse beat against his tongue and growling, he sank his teeth into her, bitting shallow.

Withdrawing his claws from the bark of the tree, he skimmed his callused fingertips against kagome's trembling shoulders and down her arms to grip her wrists. Lifting his head, he regarded Kagome's trembling body as he sank to his knees in front of her.

The scratch on her right leg was a basic surface wound, except along the middle of her thigh where small beads of blood were still forming. Leaning in closer, he licked the wound clean of her blood, savoring the taste and sounding a growl deep in his throat. Nipping at her thigh, he brought his nose to her womanhood. The demon in him salivated and shuddering with lust, Inuyasha gave in to the demonic urge to take her and use her.

Standing abruptly, he grabbed Kagome by her neck, his thumb pressing into her windpipe as he held her aloft. Her nails clawing at his hand as she fought to get away, her wide eyes pleading.

Scoffing, he brought her in and roughly whispered in her ear.

"Stupid wench, I _will_ have you"

Squeezing his grip, he threw her to the ground at his right, making her cry out as she bounced and rolled, landing on her back.

Kagome had never felt so paralyzed by fear before. _'Why is Inuyasha doing this?'_

She wasn't so sure she wanted an answer.

Knowing his intentions, she still couldn't get her jumbled mind to wrap around a way to stop him._' I knew I should have stayed in bed!'_

Her throat throbbing, she tried to rise up but winced, kicking at his hands travling up her legs, her scream choked off when he grabbed her throat once again and knocked her head into the ground.

Lights danced before her eyes, her hand rising to her forehead, she attempted to turn away but was roughly pulled to her back. Rising up to lean on her elbows, she locked eyes with him. He was standing at her feet, watching her as he loosened the tie to his hakamas. _'Wait a minute, where's his Tetsusaiga?'_

A quick look around showed no sign of the fang. _'He must have left it back at that clearing!'_ Adrenaline pumped through her as she pieced together a way to stop Inuyasha from hurting her further.Taking a deep breath...

"_**SIT BOY!**_"

The beads around his neck began glowing a bright blue and pulled instantly, implanting Inuyasha's face in the ground between Kagome's knees. Without hesitation, Kagome began crawling backwards on her hands and heels, trying to put as much distance between herself and the disgruntled _full_ demon as possible.

"**SIT BOY!**"

Subduing him once again, she turned her back toward him and rising to her feet, she stumbled forward and catching her balance, she bolted for the clearing. _'Please, Please let the Tetsusaiga be there!' _

Sesshomaru's ears quirked to the sound of a girl crying out in pain. He had almost turned his back to the sound, figuring that what ever was going on; it wasn't his buisness, until his brain conjured up the image of _'Inuyasha's wench'_ and he was unnerved by the urge to help her.

Then he heard her command and felt the earth tremble with the violent impact. Scowling, he cursed Inuyasha for being subdued by a human female but felt an un-admitted respect for the girl. She had a backbone uncommon to humans.

The growing sound of rapid footfalls and rustling leaves drew Sesshomaru's attention and he turned to face the intruder. She came flying through the trees in his direction and Sesshomaru's instant reflexes kicked in. Haulting her escape with his hand around her throat, he slammed her onto the ground before she could even comprehend what hit her.

Hardly acknowledging his '_Lord's_'presence, the girl rolled over to her stomach and pushing herself to her knees, she choked out another command. Once again the earth shook under Sesshomaru's feet as Inuyasha met the ground a few feet away, only this time the half-demon's head collided with a rock, rendering him unconscious. His back rising and falling evenly.

Lowering his eyes to the girl in front of him, Sesshomaru watched, expressionlessly, as Kagome remained on her hands and knees and attempted to slow her own jagged, wheezing breaths. Failing, she fell onto her right side and rolled, seemingly painfully, onto her back with her arms and legs spread out. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she seemed to have fallen asleep.

Given the slightest opportunity, his eyes drank in the girl. He noticed the wound on her leg and her ripped skirt. He could smell Inuyasha all over her and his face showed his disgust. Searching her neck, through the reddish grip marks and the forming bruises, he found the broken skin of a bite mark, although too shallow to be a mating mark. _'As though he was playing with her, So, the half breed tried to mate her by force as a full demon and the mortal, Kagome, fought back.' _

Sesshomaru bristled when his quick mind accurately pieced together bits of the puzzle. _'The many occasions they had 'protected' each other and fought side by side, this was what their companionship was reduced to?_'

Glancing at Inuyasha, he estimated a few moments time and he'd be awake, then his gaze returned to Kagome and found her chocolate brown eyes locked hard on his. He felt trapped with a vague sense of responsibility toward the girl and the experience unnerved him; irritated him.

"He'll be awake soon, I'd suggest you leave before then."

Turning his back to the girl, he started walking away, ignoring the holes he could feel boring in his back from her lingering stare.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's back until it disappeared beyond the trees. Closing her eyes and bitting her bottom lip, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her stomach felt queasy and she became dizzy with the motion. _'Uck, I feel like I've been hit by a truck!' _

Curling her knees, she planted her right hand on the forest floor and brought her other hand to her throat and hissed. Her skin was raw, swollen and it burned with the slightest of touches. Amazed that she hadn't had her neck broken, a sudden wariness settled over her as her ears picked up a _pulsating_ sound. Slowly turning her head to her left, her eyes focused on an object laying on the ground a few feet away. _'THE TETSUSAIGA!' _

Then she remembered Inuyasha, _and_ Sesshomaru's warning. Rolling her upper body around so that both hands were in front of her, holding her up, her wide eyes sought Inuyasha... and found him awake.

Inuyasha had woken up tasting dirt, his head splitting.

Palming a particularly tender spot on his forehead above his left eye, he drew his hand back and found smears of blood. A flash image of Kagome licking her hand passed through his mind and he felt all the more confused, and _pissed._ He hated not knowing what the hell was going on and had almost growled in frustration until the sound of something shuffling around ahead of him had him biting the sound back. Silently, he brought himself up to a crouch position. _'Hey, it's Kagome!'_

Instantly bits and pieces of his memory came rushing back...followed by a powerful bloodlust. He could feel his muscles tensing, getting ready to pounce._' Stupid, she thinks she can get away from me? Like Hell!'_

Kagome felt like a caged animal, tears springing to her eyes as the early morning's sunlight reflected off the red flecks in Inuyasha's piercing gaze.

_'Oh No!' _Her hopes of him being normal again were dashed.

His lips turned up in a snarl that drew goosebumps along her flesh and she remembered the Tetsusaiga. _'If nothing else, his fathers sword will stop his transformation!'_ She turned away from him and locating the sword, she flung her body in it's direction, her fingers falling just inches short of the hilt. Inuyasha's kimono flapped in the wind when he launched in the air and Kagome could feel the swirls of wind surround her body; parting like waves with his descent. Spasms overtook Kagome's reaching arm and down into her shoulder, having pulled the muscles in her desperate attempt to grasp the Tetsusaiga. Refusing to give up, her throat burned with her intake of breath.

"S-..." _'MY VOICE?!?, I lost my voice!'_

Heart racing, her eyes widened with the dawning realization. She was in trouble...and no one to save her.

Sesshomaru stepped past the border of the woods and paused.

Dawn's early light illuminated the valley with a gray tint and his sharp eyes fell on his sleeping companions. Subconsciously focusing on Rin, his mind wandered back to the priestess he had left laying on the ground. A tiny, but significant part of his brain was gnawing at him, demanding that he go back to her, and it infuriated him.

He had hated humans, passionately, for so long that it had rankled him when he realized he had a growing fondness for _Rin_. A human unlike any other, Rin had risked her life to nurse him back to health, against his own wishes and asked for nothing in return. After restoring her life, she had been unfailingly loyal, as independent as a child could ever be and a pleasant distraction from the daily boredom.

Sesshomaru thought's reverted to Kagome; another human unlike so many others. She piqued his interest and left him wanting to learn more about her. While most would begrudge her willingness to fight for, beside or against a cause, he found the trait admirable. She had an unmatched drive to succeed and an unfounded patience to survive with the half-breed.

Flexing his claws, he recalled the way they had fit perfectly around her slim neck. He had felt her pulse against his fingers, surprisingly keeping a steady but quick rhythm. That she had chosen him to be the lesser of two threats, that she had ignored him nearly made him tic in annoyance.

Sesshomaru's throat vibrated with his growl when he understood that the damned wench had wormed her way under his skin, warping his thoughts. Flinging a glance at Rin, he remembered the way Kagome had protected her time and again. Knowing Rin's fondness for the priestess, he found himself turning on the ball of his foot and racing back through the trees.

A sudden feeling of apprehension had awoken Miroku at dawn.

Sitting straight up, he blinked away the sleep in his eyes and searched the camp, noticing the missing members. He could almost feel the remaining tendrils of grogginess break as he launched himself to his feet, stumbling toward Sango's sleeping form.

"Sango" Mumbling incoherently, she turned her back to the monk and resumed sleeping.

"Sango!"

"Go away..."

Placing one hand on her raised shoulder to shake her awake, his other hand reached up to grasp her fist headed for his face.

"Argh!, what do you want, lecher?!"

"Kagome and Inuyasha are missing." Sango's eyes shot open.

Sitting up she looked over Miroku's shoulder and, sure enough, Kagome's 'sleeping bag' was empty. A series of scenario's were flying in her head, each one depicting a reason for her friends unannounced departure.

" Where's Kagome?" Turning their heads, they met Shippo's confused face staring back at them.

Kilala's angry growl had all three whipping around as flames shrouded the tiny cat, growing with her body until they cleared to expose a fang bearing, two tailed, demon feline. Sango leapt to her feet and dove behind a large tree and began stripping out of her kimono, donning her demon slayer outfit.

Within minutes, they hit the skies and were _en route _for the growing demonic aura.

"Hey Miroku, I found Kagome's backpack back at camp." Sango delivered over her shoulder above the roar of the wind rushing past.

" Then the chances of her returning to her world are slim. I don't believe that she would have simply left it behind." '_hmmm, behind..._' Miroku's hand twitched, wanting to caress Sango's bottom mere inches away.

" Hey Guys! LOOK! There's Inuyasha!" Three sets of eyes followed the direction pointed out by Shippo and glimpsed the red kimono as it disappeared beyond the canopy of leaves.

"Kilala!" They followed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped as they came upon the scene unveiling below them. They watched Inuyasha halt his descent mid-air and jump back to land a short distance away, bearing his claws and fangs at Sesshomaru.

To the others, this was normal. It was Sesshomaru literally standing over a frightened Kagome with Tokigen drawn, telling her to 'get back', that had them confused. '_Is Inuyasha the bad guy here?_'

Sango edged Kilala's flank with her right foot, maneuvering her to swoop around the trees toward Kagome. Before Kilala's paws could hit the ground, Miroku jumped down and kneeled beside Kagome, who had managed to crawl on hands and heels into the middle of the clearing. His eyes bulged as they took her in.

The bruises around her neck were a deepening shade of purple, not unlike the shade of his monks' robe. The pervert in him made an eyebrow raise as he noticed the way her ripped skirt had slipped between her legs to expose her milky thigh, but he pushed that thought away when he realized that she was cut as well, and that the wound was reddening with possible infection.

" Kagome, what happened here?"

He flinched when she turned her large, glassy eyes to him. Raising her right hand she made a grip motion around her neck, showing that she had been choked. Then she opened her mouth as though to speak but nothing came out. A tear slipped down her face.

"Kagome, can you tell me who did this to you?" Miroku followed her gaze to the two brothers.

Sesshomaru was in a stand off against Inuyasha and Miroku had a suspicion that one of them was trying to bide her time to get away. From this angle Miroku was able to see that Inuyasha was transformed, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Kagome! Miroku!"

Sango and Shippo ran up and dropped to their knees on the other side of Kagome. Kilala stood between them and Sesshomaru, blocking off the clearing.

"Ohmigod, Kagome! Who attacked you?" Miroku looked to his dearest Sango and his heart bled; she looked about ready to cry._' She probably feels as I do; as though we betrayed Kagome for not being here when we were needed.'_

Kagome wanted to scream in frustration for the very reason she couldn't. She could see the way her friends kept glaring at Sesshomaru and she wanted to tell them that he saved her! Sesshomaru _saved_ her _from_ Inuyasha!

She had just lain there waiting for Inuyasha's attack, all wide eyed and seemingly defeated when a vision of white had rushed _over _her and blocked the attack. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had locked eyes with her over his shoulder and told her to 'Get back'.

Looking around, her gaze fell upon the robes of a priestess. Her hands dug up turf's of grass as they fisted and she felt sick when she realized she was sitting in the very spot that, to her, reeked of betrayal. Stiffly rising to her feet, she ignored the protests of her friends and bolted for the forgotten fang. Jumping over Shippo's head she wrapped her left hand around a tree and swung her body around and under Kilala's two tails. Three more steps forward and she swiped the Tetsusaiga off the ground without missing a step and ran for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru swung his body to the left, narrowly missing Inuyasha's claws aimed at his stomach, and twirling on the ball of his foot he aimed Tokigen for Inuyasha's right shoulder and missed. Inuyasha had jumped in the air and smirked, showing his enlarged fangs and cracking his knuckles, he lunged.

Sesshomaru waited a few seconds and brought up his knee, making full contact into Inuyasha's ribcage and felt a few ribs crack. Inuyasha spit up blood, but swung his claws and grazed Sesshomaru's chest plate.

Seconds into the fight, Sesshomaru concluded that Inuyasha wasn't fighting to kill, but maim; he wanted Kagome _only_.

He was tempted to use Dragon Strike, but Inuyasha's constant assaults made summoning the attack impossible.

Ducking, he saw fur flying from his shoulder wrap and he smirked. _'Inuyasha's becoming impatient, that attack was aimed for my throat.' _His smirk faded into a scowl.

From the edge of his vision he watched Kagome dash through the trees and felt betrayal seep through him when he noticed her clutching the Tetsusaiga. Until she winked at him.

Feeling, rather that seeing Inuyasha's pause, he took the chance and filled Tokigen with his own demonic aura.

The intense blue light lit up the forest, snapping and whirling around the blade, Sesshomaru swung, throwing the crackling bolt of demonic energy straight into Inuyasha's chest.

Animalistic, Inuyasha's screech made his friends cringe, watching as he was flung sprawling to the ground, out cold, but certainly not defeated.

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. _'This is it!'_ Stepping up to Inuyasha, she kneeled down and laid the pulsing Tetsusaiga against his chest.

Instantly, Inuyasha's body began to change. His claws withdrew, as did his fangs. The jagged, lavender stripe on each cheek melted away. Beads of sweat began to form all over his face from the pain that seconds ago, he had been oblivious to.

Kagome's body visibly relaxed and sagged with her heavy sigh of relief. _'Thank goodness!'_ Rising quickly to her feet, she turned to face Sesshomaru and her friends behind him, all with quizzical faces but felt blood rush to her head and all the faces blurred. Her step faltered and she felt her body falling as her world went black.

The muscles in his chest, back, arms - _'hell, all of 'em'_, protested painfully as Inuyasha sat up. His vision was blurry and he had to blink a few times to clear it up and adjust to the lack of light.

He knew he was in a hut, an old one, possibly abandoned by the looks of it. The room was small, just big enough for maybe four of him, and barren. Dust was everywhere and he could make out shuffled foot prints leading up to where he was, obviously, lain out.

Noticing the lack of door covering, he attempted to lean over to peer outside but a wave of intense pain assailed him and his hand flew to grip his chest, ruffling the bandages.

His groan of pain and aggravation had Sango sauntering in the door unhurried. She looked angry and Inuyasha eyed her warily as she made her way toward him and kneeled down. Calling for Miroku to light the pit inside the hut over her shoulder, she turned back to Inuyasha and gently pushed against his shoulders, making him lay back down. Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping, or at the very least, growling at Sango for causing him more pain.

Miroku stepped past the threshold carrying an armload of broken wood, Shippo behind him carrying a single stick slightly larger than he, flames burning the top end. Within minutes the hut had taken on an orange glow as the pit fire grew.

Sango had a scowl plastered on her face as she turned once more toward Inuyasha and silently, began to unwrap the bandages on his chest. Inuyasha winced every time her fingers whisked over a particular spot to the right of his heart.

His eyes widened as they drank in the uncovered wound. The gash was almost two inches wide and about an inch deep. Not so amazing as the burned flesh surrounding the gash that stretched clear across his chest or the bruises scattered across his ribs; deep purple, green and yellow.

The only sound heard in the hut were the flames licking at the wood, and Inuyasha grunting as Sango applied an herbal disinfecting ointment and re-wrapped him in fresh bandages. When she was finished she gave him a drink of water and turned away from him.

Scooting back against the wall, he watched the others through lowered lashes. Shippo was sitting beside the door, licking away at piece of candy on a stick. Miroku was polishing his staff, sitting parallel to Inuyasha and Sango was standing by his own feet, wiping her hands off with a towel from Kagome's backpack._ 'Wait a minute..'_

"Where's Kagome?"

Every body froze and the silence stretched on. Sango spoke first, her words barely audible.

" To be honest Inuyasha, we don't know." His heart skipped a beat.

" What is that supposed to mean? Where'd she go?"

Another silence enveloped the room. Inuyasha was fuming when Miroku, brows drawn together in annoyance, finally laid it all out.

" We're not aware of the events that led to this morning, but we do know that you transformed to full demon and attacked Kagome. Sesshomaru came and knocked you down long enough for Lady Kagome to reunite you with your Tetsusaiga.

"She was so beaten that she passed out and Sesshomaru caught her and flew off with her. We brought you here, to this hut we spotted while flying overhead, and the rest...well, you know."

Inuyasha felt hundreds of emotions flow through him. He remembered now. He had gone off to see Kikyo and Kagome caught him. Although his memory was broken, he had enough to draw the right conclusion.

The burning from his constricting heart muted the physical pain he felt. The lump in his throat was growing and grabbing the sword beside him, he stood up and walked calmly past the threshold into the night.

Kilala ran inside the hut and jumped on Sango's lap as she sat beside Miroku. All four bodies flinched and Shippo hiccuped with his tears when the anguished scream reverberated through the air.

The earth continued to shake deep into the night with every Wind Scar thrown. By sunup, had anyone searched out the half demon they would have found him amongst the rubble and uprooted trees. Down on one knee with one hand clasping the rusty Tetsusaiga to the ground, his other hand ruffled in his bangs, hiding his tear-stained face.


	3. Damn you, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: The answer is still the same. Sigh...

Kagome had come-to briefly while flying through the air.

Finding herself cradled to Sesshomaru's chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, hundreds of feet off the ground had proven too much for her sore brain to comprehend and she slipped unconscious again. Snuggling closer and fingering his fur boa in the process. Sesshomaru subconsciously held her tighter.

When she awoke the second time she was,_ 'Thankfully'_, on the ground, curled up on a bed of grass basking in the waning sunlight. Opening her eyes, she squinted and blinked a few times until she adjusted to the light. What she saw was awe-inspiring, and irrevocably big-bad-demon-image shattering.

Sitting with his back to a tree, just across from Kagome, Sesshomaru shared his cross-legged lap with Rin. The black haired, little girl was chatting away happily while weaving a crown of flowers from a pile in front of her. The tiny smile on Sesshomaru's face made him look hauntingly sexy._ 'Hunh? Sexy? Sesshomaru? Oh boy...'_

The smile faded as he looked in her direction and met her gaze, making Kagome feel like an intruder to the moment. Sitting up, she stretched away the stiffness and gingerly fingered her neck._ 'OHMIGOD!'_ Using both hands, she scraped her fingers along the column of her neck and found...nothing! No pain, no unusual lumps, not even a scratch! Remembering her leg, she looked down and saw the slightest scar only where the cut had been deepest.

"Kagome! Your awake!" Rin's tiny body slammed into Kagome's as she dove in for a hug. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Rin pulled away and blushed as she entwined her fingers behind her back, balancing on her heels.

"Sorry about that...I'm just so happy you're okay!" Kagome's smile grew and clearing her throat, she was pleased to hear her own voice.

"That's okay Rin, I'm happy that I'm okay too. Besides, I like hugs!" Rin gave Kagome her adorable, tooth-missing grin.

"When Lord Sesshomaru carried you in, he used his Tenseiga and fixed you! Master Jaken fainted!" Kagome sweat-dropped.

Raising her eyes, Sesshomaru met her astonished look with a scowl. _'Hmmm, I wonder if I say 'thank you' if he'll wave it off with a 'Keh, whatever!'' _

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for saving _and_ healing me"

"..." _' Guess not.'_

Lowering her gaze to her hands in her lap, she realized her ragged appearance. Covered head to toe with mud and grass stains, she also knew that she probably reeked of Inuyasha. Wincing with the sharp memory, she fingered the rip in her skirt.

Rin frowned.

"What's wrong, Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine, Rin. I...uh, would just like to bathe and change my clothes...but, I, uh, don't have my bag. Besides, even if I did, I was due to go home for more supplies anyway."

This caught Sesshomaru's attention. Knowing where she came from would be an asset to figuring her out.

"Where is your village?"

Kagome met his stare head on. He had risen to his feet and silently made his way to stand directly infront of her. _'Great...how am I gonna explain this one to him? He'll never believe me!'_

"I...uh, live in 'Inuyashas Forest'" _'Well, that's kinda the truth...'_ Sesshomaru frowned, but nodded.

"Jaken"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome had forgotten about the 'toad-thingie' and was amused by the glare he gave her as he waddled up behind his 'Lord'.

"Watch after Rin, I shall return shortly."

Turning his back to the group that had managed to huddle around Kagome, he started to walk away before looking over his shoulder at her. Confused, Kagome scrunched her brows and looked at Rin; pulling on her sleeve to get her to rise.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to follow him"

"Oh!"

Rising to her feet, she stepped up to his side and made to continue, when he wrapped his arm around her back and gripping her waist, a greyish-purple cloud formed beneath his feet and they took to the skies.

"EEP!"

Before she could second think her actions, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, gripping his obi and burying her face in his chest, just below his armor.

Sesshomaru was faintly amused. Rin used to do the very same when she first started flying with him, but something about Kagome's touch unsettled him. He could feel her body heat pressed close, her breath warming his skin through the silk of his kimono...his hand reluctantly tightened it's grip.

Kagome was blushing so deeply she burned. _' Okay girl, your clinging to Sesshomaru. Yep, the same Sesshomaru that has tried to kill you time and again...and he just tightened his grip. Funny how life goes...Wow, he's so warm and Ohmigod he smells good! Like fresh chopped wood and all musky...mmmm. EEK! KAGOME!' _Now she felt sunburned.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head just enough to look ahead of her and allowed a small smile to form. Kaede's village was in sight and some part of her felt home already.

She imagined herself settling into a deep tub of hot water; soaking, bathing away the grime, washing her hair would feel glorious too! Then she remembered Sesshomaru. _' He doesn't know that I'm from the future! I wonder if the well would let him pass too? It lets Inuyasha through, and they're brothers, maybe if I held him...WAIT! Since when did I want him to pass through?!?! Today is the weirdest day of my life!_

Looking up at him through her bangs she found him staring straight ahead. The iris' of his eyes were a slightly deeper color of amber than Inuyasha's, but just as breathtaking a color, a topaz sparkle in the orange and pink glow of sunset. His nose; small and shapely, _'Kinda cute -Oh he'd kill me for sure if I ever said that out loud!'_, Then his lips...although set in a grim line like usual, she could see how plump they would be if he relaxed them once in a while. The edges still held the tiniest bit of color and they were smooth. _'Probably soft and warm...' _

Sweat dropping from her thoughts, she looked down again and watched, fascinated!, as they descended into the clearing of the Bone-eaters well! Kagome loosened her grip on him when they were about a foot off the ground and squeaked when he let go.

Her legs became jelly when her feet touched the ground and she stumbled, but didn't fall. Turning around, she watched him touch foot to the ground and step forward once before stopping. Resisting the urge to stomp her foot, she glared at him. _'Is there ANYTHING that he CAN'T do gracefully?!?!'_

An awkward silence fell and Kagome resisted the urge to bolt into the well when Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Sighing heavily, Kagome rubbed her temples to ward off a possible headache.

"Sesshomaru...I, uh... _'Jeez Kagome, Just spit it out already! It's not as if he doesn't already think your weird!' _...look it, I know you think I'm nuts, but trust me."

She thrust her hand out to him and he simply stared at it as though waiting for a trick, his brows creasing.

"If your assumption is that I should take hold of your hand, you are mistaken, mortal. Do not delude yourself into thinking that I have a fondness for you"

Blushing horribly at the misconception, Kagome waved her hands before him, stuttering over her words.

"No, no.. it's nothing like that! It's just...I thought, that is, um... only...one other...has been able to come home with me and I'm not sure if the-, I'm not sure you'll be accepted, is all"

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Kagome grabbed his hand and tried to lead him in the direction of the well, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Sesshomaru wrenched his hand free, growling, when a sudden thought struck her and she tried not to smirk.

"You know, I understand if your scared, maybe I should go first to make sure it's safe" Turning her back to him, she let her grin free as she walked up to the well.

Sesshomaru growled out loud, gnashing his teeth. The bitch not only challenged him, but _insulted_ him! Begrudging himself for not killing her on the spot, he fisted away the tingle in his claws and pondering the signifance of the well, he walked up beside her.

She was still smiling. Before he could guess her next move, she grabbed his hand and jumped over the edge. Flinging his legs over as to not topple in head first, he vowed to run his blade through her when they landed, until a blue light flooded the interior of the well.

The light faded quickly and he had a brief feeling of floating in an evening sky; shrouded in darkness, with bright specks of light surrounding them. Another blue light descended on them and he squinted.

His feet found purchase on solid ground and he took a deep breath, and curled his face. The scents that assailed him were noxious! Dust and aged wood he knew, but all the other scents were new and foreboding.

"Come on!"

Remembering Kagome, he watched her climb a ladder that hadn't been there before, then looking up he realized there was a covering high above the well. Flexing the muscles in his legs, he bounded up and out.

His eyes took in the small hut that surrounded him and his mind started jumbling with the changed scenery. Hearing another grunt, he turned his eyes toward Kagome as she flung her body over the rim and despite the grin on her face, she glared at him.

"You could have brought me up with you, ya know" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her remark. Sitting on the rim, Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a serious stare.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd be allowed through, although, I can't say as of yet if I'm glad it _did_ let you. Sesshomaru, there are some things you should know; One: if you haven't guessed yet, I'm from the future. Two: and you're not going to like this one; humans rule this era and, with my family as the _only_ exception, are not accustomed to demons. Three: you can't kill _anyone_, no matter how _offensive_ you find them."

Digesting this bit of information and deciding that he was not going to like her world, Sesshomaru's eyes followed Kagome's assent to the doors to slide them open. Stepping up to her, he could feel the excitement and happiness radiating from her before she dashed out and across the moonlit yard, heading for the large, white hut.

"MOM, SOTA, GRAMPS, I'M HOME!"

Sesshomaru's ears twitched with her shrill cry as she ran inside. He understood that the 'only other' one to come to Kagome's world had been his brother; his scent was everywhere, and the knowlege that the half-breed had been able to acomplish such an amazing feat before himself rankled him.

Her heart felt light as soon as she walked through the theshhold of her home.

She could smell her mothers cooking, could hear Sota playing some fighting game on his playstation in the other room, and also, heard her Gramps explaining the history of another 'Family treasure'. _'Finally, Familiarity! Home!'_

Hoping on one foot at a time, she took off her shoes and was ready to bolt up to her room, when she heard her 'guest' step up behind her. Looking up and over her shoulder she read the discomfort written all over his stoic face and wondered briefly if she shouldn't have brought him, but realized that it was amazing that he was able to cross into her time as it was. Smiling, she motioned for him to follow her with a wave of her hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my family" She bit back the _'be nice' _part. _'He probably wouldn't understand what I meant anyway'_

Finding her mom and Gramps in the kitchen, she stood in the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Welcome home, dear"

" Kagome!, how long will you be staying this time?" Neither one had looked up.

"Uh, Mom, Gramps, I'd like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru." Now she had their attention.

Her mom set the wooden spoon on the counter, turned toward them and smiling, gave a brief curtsey and welcomed 'Lord Sesshomaru' to their home before turning back to the pot on the stove that was making Kagome's mouth water. Gramps, on the other hand, dropped the scroll he was reading on the table, hands twitching, and stared wide eyed and open-mouthed at the demon standing behind her. He looked as though he was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey Kagome, what's this about a 'Lord Sess-" To their left, Sota made his appearance from the living-room and froze, also open-mouthed. Kagome giggled and scratched her temple with her index finger. Her mom broke the silence.

"You didn't bring Inuyasha with you as well, did you dear?" Kagome felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind her.

" No mom, we're, err...not getting along right now."

" Oh? Well, You two will work things out I'm sure."

_'Heh, not anytime soon mom' _Kagome thought. "Why?"

"I made curry for supper" A brief image of Inuyasha running in terror almost made Kagome laugh out loud.

Stepping a wide berth around around the two and walking out into the kitchen, Sota eyed this new 'friend' of his sisters with great interest; there was something about him that reminded him of Inuyasha. Noticing Kagome's disheveled appearance, he crinkled his nose and pointed.

"Kagome...What happened to your skirt?"

_'Crap! I forgot about that!' _"Uh, I got in a fight with a thorn bush"

"Oh, I take it the bush won? Hey, Sesshomaru, come with me, I'll show you this game I borrowed from a friend at school. It's called 'Kingdom Hearts 2'!"

Kagome made a mental note to thank Sota later; this gave her the opportunity to have her bath without having Sesshomaru on her heels! Turning around to face Sesshomaru and ignoring the mask of indifference he was wearing, laid her hand on his arm just above his elbow. His gaze flickered down to her smiling face. Kagome lowered her voice so only he could hear her.

"Sesshomaru, please go with Sota, I'll go have my bath, change and after I eat, we can be on our way. You can relax, we don't bite."

Sesshomaru pulled his lips into a tighter, grim line with her choice of words, but he pulled away from her and followed a bubbling Sota into the living room.

"Kagome?" Turning to face her mother; still standing by the stove and walking over, she grabbed the wooden spoon off the counter and dipping it into the pot, she brought the spoon to her lips and blew before tasting the sauce._ 'Mmmmmm, Yummy!'_

"Yah mom?"

"Just who is this 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

Kagome could almost picture his ears perking to the sound of his own name and dipping the spoon back into the pot for another mouthfull,_'Gah, I'm starving!'_, she swallowed before answering.

"He's a...friend... of mine from the feudal era, why?"

"Just wondering. He looks quite formidable, how did you two meet?"

_'Oh great! This isn't awkward...noooo'_ "He's...Inuyasha's brother. We would run into him from time to time while searching for the jewel shards"

"Oh? I can see the resemblance, I suppose"

Kagome half choked on her third mouthful of curry and looking back to the living room for assurance, she sent a warning glance to her mom.

"Don't let him hear you say that, Mom. He and Inuyasha don't get along very well, they're only half-brothers and they, well, they have their reasons. Not to say that Sesshomaru's evil or anything, but he _is_ related to Inuyasha, after all"

"I see. I'm sorry for the curiousity, you've never mentioned him before is all"

"Gotcha. I'm gonna have my bath now and I'll eat later"

Handing the spoon back to her mother, Kagome shook her head at her Gramps, whom having returned to his scrolls; scowling, was muttering something about being over-run by dog demons. _'Good ol' Gramps!'_

Dashing through the living-room, she waved to her brother; sitting on the floor in front of the tv, and Sesshomaru; standing with his back to the wall and looking very out of place, before taking the stairs two at a time.

Sinking up to her chin in the bath water, Kagome sighed contently as she breathed in the relaxing scent of lavender. _'Man, aromatherapy bubble bath kicks ass!'_ Dunking her head under the water to wet her hair, she rose up and filled her palm with her lilac and lavender scented shampoo, off-handidly noticing the highly scented goo was a similar shade as Inuyasha's 'full-demon' markings.

Lathering her hair, she dunked her head under the water again and roughed her scalp with her fingernails to rinse her hair clean. Rising again, she grabbed her puff and squirted a generous amount of body-wash throughout the folds and began to scrub the grass stains, dirt and dried blood off her body, letting her mind wander...

_'Well, what have you gotten your self into this time, Kagome? You wanted to know the truth about Inuyasha and Kikyo and now you know._

_What am I supposed to do now? It's not like I can just go back to the others, to him, and act like nothing happened! I don't even know if I can face Inuyasha! _

_I wonder if Sango, Miroku and Shippo even know that Inuyasha is the one that attacked me? GASP! I wonder if Sesshomaru knows what happened? He must know something, after all, he's the one that told me to get away from him while he was still unconscious. _

_I wonder what made him come back for me? He's so...different from the first time I met him. I think Rin changed him. Yay Rin! She's so adorable, how could you not love that girl? Ooh, bubbles! POP! hehehe. _

_What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, Inuyasha. I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing? He looks so out of place here, it's kinda funny. I hope he doesn't hold a grudge for hauling him down the well but I don't think he would have come with me otherwise. _

_Why did I want him to come anyway? Do I actually __**want**__ his company? It's not like he's a good conversationalist. I guess that I feel kinda...special that I can actually be around him without him trying to kill me. Not like his brother! It's like they switched roles! I feel a headache coming on...and my bath water is cold now. _

Stepping out of the draining tub, Kagome wrapped a towel around her body and finding the hallway empty, she bolted for her bedroom, almost slamming the door closed behind her.

Flicking on the light, her body began trembling as she slid down to the floor. Memories of Inuyasha came rushing back to her from every angle of her room. It was as if he was still there. She could see him perching on the window-sill; he was laying on her bed; he was standing behind her desk chair looking over her shoulder; he was crouched beside her bed patting her back. He was everywhere but where he should be: with her.

She felt her heart lurch in her chest before settling in a rapid rhythm. Bitting hard into her bottom lip as to not cry out, she hung her head and felt hot tears stream down her face._ 'Damn you, Inuyasha'_

"Wow! You have two swords? So cool!"

Upon leaving the kitchen, Sesshomaru was bombarded by questions from Kagome's inquizitave, younger brother, 'Sota'.

"Are you a half-demon like Inuyasha?"

" No."

" Do you even know Inuyasha?"

" That wretch is my younger brother."

" I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother! Awesome! So, how come you came here with Kagome?"

" She needed to return, I accompanied her."

" Man, Inuyasha doesn't mind you hanging out with Kagome?"

" Should he?"

" Well, Kagome has mentioned how jealous he gets..."

"..."

Giving Sesshomaru a slanted glance, Sota decided to concentrait on his game. For being his brother, this guy was no where near as fun as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru caught the look and almost smirked; Sota reminded him of Rin.

Standing by the doorway, Sesshomaru brought the conversation Kagome had with her mother to the forefront of his mind. He was irritated by her calling him a '_friend_'. _'I have no friends!' _Neither Jaken nor Rin were 'friends', they were followers; subjects to his title, however fond of them he may be. Also; Kagome used his title infrequently, yet had introduced him as 'Lord' and her mother had acknowledged this and showed her respect with a grace that most high class demons lacked. He wondered briefly if Inuyasha had met the same greeting upon entering this era.

The sudden sound of a slamming door above his head interrupted his thoughts.

"Sounds like Kagome's mad again. She's scary when she's mad"

Raising a brow at Sota's comment, Sesshomaru headed for the stairs, pausing to regard the still-life paintings of Kagome and her family.

Reaching the door at the far end, a depressing aura seemingly engulfed him as he trained his ears to listen to any commotion on the other side. Recgonizing the sound of muffled sobs, he called out in irritation.

"Kagome"

He heard her gasp as she scrambled away from the other side of the door, but she did not answer him. Scowling, he waited.

The strong scent of lavender struck him when she opened the door a few minutes later but he paid little heed as his eyes drank in the trembling girl. She had her head down, her damp bangs covering her eyes, but it could not mask the scent of tears.

She had dressed again in the green and white kimono, but left her legs and feet bare. Lifting his eyes, he focused on her hands; wrists crossed in front of her, fingers interlocked so tightly they were a translucent white.

To Sesshomaru, she appeared terrified...or broken. His heart thumped once, painfully, before settling back into it's steady rhythm and he ignored the strange sensation.

Scanning her room with sharpened vision as he stepped past the threshold, he searched for foreign intruders but found nothing that he would herald as a threat.

Stepping closer to the window brought forth traces of Inuyasha's scent and Sesshomaru found that he did not like the thought of Inuyasha once being able to enter Kagome's domain. Turning away abruptly, he watched Kagome close her door with ease before she turned and locked eyes with him.

"Inuya..." Sesshomaru bristled. _'Her eyes are clouded as though in a trance. Does she think __**I'm**__ that half-breed?' _The sudden realization felt like a slap to the face and he growled in annoyance. Kagome's face twisted in anger and she dropped her fisting hands to her sides, her tone so cold; Sesshomaru blinked.

"How could you Inuyasha? I hate you! _I HATE YOU!_ Since the day I saw you pinned to that tree I've loved you!..and this is how you return it? _By running back to Kikyo's embrace? _

"I knew it! We all knew it! And then you...you...ARGH! You'd come walking back with your tail between your legs; guilty, and while I nursed my own broken heart, I forgave you.

"I just had to know. Last night, I followed you and found you...and...and _her!_ in that clearing. I still can't believe you attacked me!...and tried to... I'm so glad he...you, _Sesshomaru_..."

Her eyes fell back to the floor and Sesshomaru could almost feel another piece of the puzzle slide into place.

Had Inuyasha made the mistake of showing his face; Sesshomaru would have killed him.

He understood now just what he had interrupted this morning and his fingers itched to wrap around his half-brothers neck. That his brother would fall so low as to attack an undeserving human, his own ward none-the-less, was degrading. To Sesshomaru, that would be like him attempting to shallow bite Rin, the wave of anger that swept through Sesshomaru nearly left him breath-less.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome's voice sounded strained to his ears. Focusing on her tear stained face as she lifted her head once again, her eyes were glassy, but no longer clouded.

" Sesshomaru, I...please don't, _hiccup!,_ don't leave me alone tonight. I'm scared that he'll, _hiccup!, _that he'll...come back for me." Her head fell to settle on her chest once again, as if it was too heavy to carry high like she once had.

A sixth sense told Sesshomaru that the girl was vunerable; that she could be like putty in his hand. Admiting to himself that, for a human, Kagome was attractive made his decision easier.

Closing the short distance between him and the shuddering girl before him, gripping her chin, he raised her watery eyes to his.

"I'll not leave you alone, Kagome."

Leaning in, he watched her through lowered lashes as her eyes closed with the distance, until his lips met hers.

Her heart was pounding in her ears; her blood rushed to the surface of her flesh; sensitizing and warming. Her hands found the silk of his kimono and curled within the folds.

Kagome had never felt such hunger and sensuality rush through her as with Sesshomaru's kiss.

She realized now that her mind had conjured Inuyasha when she met Sesshomaru's gaze. She had felt betrayal, anger, resentment, hurt and every emotion had overflowed into words. When she thought of Inuyasha trying to find her, she wanted Sesshomaru.

Her body relaxed and his hand released it's grip to trace her jaw and grip the back of her neck and mindful of his armor, drawing her closer. With limited hesitation, her body pressed against his and she welcomed the warmth as his own body seemed to wrap around her.

She shivered when his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she slipped her own out to tease him before withdrawing and nipping his top lip instead; his growl vibrated through her lips and a liquid pool of heat simmered through her to settle in her belly.

His lips moved to the corner of her mouth and he trailed tiny kisses down across her chin. Leaning her head back, she gave him access to her neck. She bit back a moan as her neck burned with his touch, her body trembling when he tongued the hollow in her throat before returning to consume her lips.

Giving in, she opened her mouth to him, her knees weakening when he swirled his tongue around hers.

Sliding her hands over his chest to slip around his neck, she entwined her fingers through his hair, finding the white-silver strands just as silky as his kimono; slipping through her fingers like water.

His hand lowered to the small of her back and slipped beneath her shirt, his claws raking tenderly across her skin; leaving gooseflesh in thier wake.

Her lungs were burning for oxygen and she broke away from his kiss, feeling his own rapid exhales hot against her cheek before he straightened to his full height.

Slowly easing her eyes open, Kagome brought her fingers to her kiss-bruised lips, heart pounding, before looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye. The gold flecks amid the amber iris' wavered, giving the impression that he was as unnerved as she, but '_Thankfully!'_ not repulsed.

Her legs remained unsteady beneath her as she backed away from the warmth of his body, errupting into shudders as his hand slipped away.

Unexpected butterflies swarmed through her midsection. Laying a hand across her stomach in a vain attempt to hold back the gurgle of emptiness, Kagome felt her face stain in embarassment as she remembered that she hadn't eaten since yesturday. She caught the twitch in Sesshomaru's lips._'Yah, yah, laugh it up fluffy!'_

"Uh...I'm going down to eat, are you hungry?"

An eyebrow lifted over an amber eye, but no answer came forth. Turning on the ball of her foot, Kagome left her door open, symbolism of a remaining invitation to join her as she headed down the stairs.

A tremor, invisible to a human's eye, invaded Sesshomaru. His mind was battling his body. Telling himself that he _should _be repulsed by his actions but he could still taste her on his tongue, could still feel the warmth of her skin in his finger tips, could still smell her arousal. Smirking, he acknowledged that despite being virginal _and_ mortal, she stirred his blood.

As another step down swallowed her from his view, he made his decision final; he would have her. The priestess from the future, Kagome, would be his.

Sesshomaru's member quivered as he replayed the kiss in his mind; the way her lips had molded with his as her body had in like form. The scent of lavender still permeiated the air, filling his head with images of the priestess. He understood that he was about to play a dangerous game, but if played correctly, the outcome would be worth the risk. And the degradation of courting a mortal.

_'Inuyasha, always the fool! I have always known that Kagome was the one being as, if not more, precious to you than Tetsusaiga. Should she become my property, if she were to return to you carrying my scent and possibly my bastard as well, would that be your undoing?_ A brief smile graced his face until a peal of laughter from below broke through his thoughts. Thumbing the corner of his mouth, he headed for the stairs.

The sting of betrayal coursed bitterly through her as she stood in the center of the deserted clearing. Adjusting her robes of the priestess to sit comfortably on her clay body, Kikyo's face twisted in anger as she eyed the tree Inuyasha had sent her crashing into.

The memory made her powers flow through her, sizzling the bark as she ran her hand along the trunk. She had known of Inuyasha's love for her Incarnitation, and she had wanted Kagome to learn that as long as the original walked the earth, Inuyasha's loyality would lie with his first love.

No truth worth knowing was ever learned easily.

She had hid behind a barrier, watching the events take place below her. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Sesshomaru. Addmiting to herself that she hadn't honestly wanted Kagome physically injured, she still felt slighted with the way Sesshomaru had rushed in to save her incarnitation. _'Could it be that Kagome has warmed the heart of ice posessed by Inuyasha's brother?'_ The theory held promise.

Raising her palm to the stars, she beckoned for her soul collectors. Choosing one from the swarm, Kikyo sent the collector on an errand: to search out Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome and make light of the true nature of their relationship.

The glow surrounding the clearing dimmed as the gliding eel departed through the trees. In the opposite direction, Kikyo also departed for her place of hiding, she had no intention of letting her presence become known as of yet.


	4. Slap! Spy?

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

To Kagome, the warming sense of belonging and happiness felt misplaced in light of the days events. Shrugging, she smiled over her mother's shoulder as they hugged, before stepping down beside Sesshomaru at the well.

Turning to wave once more, she reached out her hand from sheer habit and kept her shocked expression in check before jumping over the edge into the Bone Eater's well, Sesshomaru's hand gripping hers.

Landing on the bottom of the well once again and looking up at the stars brought a tide of inhibitions and Kagome let out a heavy sigh. Feeling Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist as her feet left the ground once again, she snuggled into his arm, twining the fur of his boa around her fingers absentmindendly as the soaring couple became enveloped with the moon's irradicent shimmer.

The silence between her and Sesshomaru seemed inpenetrable, but all the same, she felt comforted by his pressence knowing that should Inuyasha try to claim her again, at least she had Sesshomaru.

Frowning, the gears in Kagome's mind shifted incessantly. The feriocity of her attraction for the brother of the one she had loved for so long bothered her. She felt torn; her heart mourned for Inuyasha, but, not so surprisingly as she considered his physique, her body yearned for Sesshomaru.

Pouting in agravation, Kagome watched the trees give way to a clearing where a dark mass of dragon could be seen curled in the grass along the border of trees. As the ground grew closer with their descent, she made out Rin and Jaken curled up against a tree.

Feeling solid ground beneath her feet, maternal instinct made her check on the young girl. She had her knees curled into her chest, her tiny hands pinned between them, her breathing deep, slow and even.

Crouching down, Kagome pushed a curl of hair away from Rin's face, her heart swelling as Rin's nose twitched away the tickle.

A cool breeze rippled the grass; goosebumps broke over Kagome and Rin shuddered away the chill before curling her body tighter. Looking around, it dawned on Kagome that she still didn't have her backpack and a frown broke across her face.

"What is it?"

Kagome gasped and whipped around as she stood up straight. She had actually forgotten about Sesshomaru!

"Rin's cold. I wanted to cover her with a blanket but my supplies are in my backpack. I left it back at camp last night, in other words, Inuyasha has it."

"It will be retrived tomorrow, now step aside."

Side stepping to allow Sesshomaru by, she felt near tears watching the tenderness displayed. Kneeling down infront of Rin and sliding his arm under her tiny body, careful not to wake her, he took her spot against the tree and laid the sleeping girl in his lap.

Covering her with the tail end of his boa, Kagome stood in awe as Rin's shivering subsided and color returned to her cheeks as her body warmed. A sudden yearning to be near him made Kagome take a step toward Sesshomaru, but stopped still as his eyes shot up and locked with hers. She felt like a child with her hand in a cookie jar.

Raising a brow, he lifted his arm and with a nod of his head he indicated a spot beside him. Smiling, Kagome stepped up and dropping to her knees, she shimmied away and laid her head upon his thigh, her hair mingling with Rin's. Warmth spread through Kagome, flushing her face when Sesshomaru dropped his hand on Kagome's stomach. Before long, her breathing fell in time with Rin's.

Inuyasha was trembling with rage._'That damned BASTARD!'_

His depression had morphed into determination. He understood that he hurt Kagome and that their relationship may never be the same again, but he wanted her to know that he was _damned_ sorry.

Washing away the grime and tear stains from the night before, he had dashed to the Bone Eaters well in hopes that his instincts would be right and that Kagome had returned home. He had been right, of course, but he hadn't counted on her returning _with company_; and there was no mistaking Sesshomaru's discription.

"Kagome's with _him?_ He's dangerous! Couldn't you guys tell that?"

Kagome's mother sat down at the kitchen table and taking a sip of her tea, she smiled at Inuyasha before answering.

"Of course, Inuyasha. She told us that Sesshomaru was your brother and that he brought her to the well after you two had a disagreement. He didn't talk much, but was well mannered and quite gentle with her."

Inuyasha's growl brought Gramps, also at the table sitting opposite his daughter, from behind the newpaper.

"Inuyasha!, could he be the reason for this 'disagreement'?"

"No, I...nevermind. I just need to talk to her. When did they leave? Did they say where they were heading?"

"Nope"

Inuyasha had heard enough. Turning on the ball of his foot, he headed for the door until Kagome's mom brought something to his attention and he whipped around.

"What did you say?"

"She came without her backpack. She'll probably return within the next few days to stock up again. Maybe you can catch her then?" She took another sip of tea.

Inuyasha could have kissed her._ 'OF COURSE! Kagome's yellow bag! We still have it and if I know Kagome, she'll want it back!' _Inuyasha felt revived. Without another word he dashed out the door and mere seconds later he was floating through time.

Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side, leaning against the wall, both staring at a very tempting piece of equipment laying on the floor against the opposite wall: The yellow back pack.

Sango was thinking of Kagome's diary, Miroku was thinking of Kagome's odd under clothes. Two pairs of hands itched with the want to _search,_ neither of the two dared to make the first move.

"MIROKU!, SANGO! has Kagome returned yet?"

Inuyasha barged into the hut, startling the couple into screeches of surprise and ultimately halting Inuyasha in his tracks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Rising up off the floor, Miroku began beating his robes free of imaginary dust, attempting to look as diginfied as possible. Sango rose up behind him, averting her eyes from Inuyasha's glare. Hidden in a dark corner inside the hut, Shippo let a smile break across his face; the first since Kagome left.

Eying the backpack answered his own question. Turning and walking back outside, he leapt into the nearest tree and settled on the upper most branch, his mind tripping over everything he wanted to say to Kagome.

Leaning his head against the trunk, he closed his eyes against the area of distruction he had created, but wasn't able to shut out the smell of upturned earth.

Something Kagome's mother had said unsettled him._"He was well mannered and quite gentle with her." 'Keh, Sesshomaru? Gentle? Whatever!...They made it sound like he's doteing on her. They didn't mention any injuries either, but Miroku said she passed out from them. Did Sesshomaru heal her with Tenseiga? Yah right!' _

His ears twitched to the sound of Tetsusaiga shifting in its sheath. _' What the...'_ Silver strands blew across his face with the shift in winds, Tetsusaiga rattled violently and looking over his shoulder, every muscle in his body hummed in anticipation. Jumping to his feet he stood in battle stance with one hand on the hilt, his eyes narrowed and he growled the name under his breath.

"Sesshomaru" _'Ohmigod! Kagome!'_

Kagome's eyes widened until they strained.

"This looks like Inuyasha's Wind Scar!"

Standing atop the particle cloud, as Kagome learned this morning, allowed Sesshomaru to lift and soar through the skies, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's arm, drinking in the sight ahead of them.

Trenches devoured the land, dying trees and bloulders littered the ground and the sky remained foggy with unsettled grit.

Sesshomaru's growl vibrated through his body and Kagome looked up at him. His eyes narrowed and Tenseiga rattled, Kagome followed his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat when she zeroed in on a red kimono perched in a tree barren of foliage. _'Inuyasha!' _

Scanning the area for any signs of her friends, she spotted the hut and tugged slightly on the sleeve in her hands.

"Sesshomaru, can you put me down here? There's a hut just over there, I think my friends are in there!"

Acknowledging with a nod, they made a hasty descent and upon reaching the five foot drop mark, Kagome jumped and landing in a crouch, she bolted for the hut north-west of her.

Watching the girl from the corner of his eyes, he waited until she rushed inside before turning his full attention unto his brother, having jumped from the tree, stalking up before him.

Dissolving the cloud, Sesshomaru touched foot to the dried-mud ground and advanced until he and Inuyasha were seperated by a mere ten paces. The hut sat to his left, five paces away.

"KAGOME!, Kagome! KAGOME! MEW!"

She was ambushed by hugs. Three sets of arms encircled her neck and a tiny, two-tailed cat wrapped around her legs. Her arms pinned to her side, Kagome stood still until one by one, they backed away, only Shippo remained; clinging around her neck.

Almost moved to tears, she reached up and unravling his arms, she cradled him to her right hip like an infant before addressing the group of her friends.

"Oh, Sango, Miroku, Kilala! I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

Miroku stepped up and cirlced her.

"Your injuries! They've healed?"

"Yah, Sesshomaru healed me with his Tenseiga."

Every jaw dropped and Sango spoke up.

"Yah, about him, he's become awfully helpful of late, especially toward you, Kagome. What's with that?"

A brief memory of the kiss sprang up and Kagome could feel a blush creeping up the back of her neck to settle on her cheeks.

"Uh, yah. I've noticed. You know, he's not that bad a person after all. Infact, he dotes on Rin like a daughter, maybe he thinks I'm like her?"

Miroku and Sango crossed their arms, displaying faces of disbelief. Kagome felt a change in subject was in order.

"Sango, where's my bag?"

Lifting one arm, Sango pointed to her right.

"Over there, against the wall."

"'Kay, thanks."

Quick-stepping to the bag, she leaned over and picking up her back pack, she slung a strap over her left shoulder, the swing narrowly missing the fox demon still attached to her side. Turning around, she looked down at him and Kagome's heart quivered; tears glinted from the lashes around Shippo's big, green eyes.

Dropping to her knees, she reached around to pull Shippo to her lap and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, I never ment to worry you. I'm fine, but I have to go back with Sesshomaru. I can't stay here. Not for a while anyway."

Shippo hiccuped as he tightened his grip. Sango and Miroku shared a look of dismay. Kneeling before Kagome, Sango stretched out her arm and laid her hand on Kagome's left shoulder, drawing her attention before asking her question in a low voice.

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome went stiff beneath Sango's hand. Hanging her head just enough to cover her eyes, Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha left the camp last night. I followed him and found him and Kikyo together. They weren't _talking_."

Kagome's violent shudder made Sango gasp. Glancing up at Miroku she knew he understood, also, just what Kagome found by the intrigued look he wore. Sending a glare at Miroku, she turned back to Kagome and affectionately squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her to continue.

"I tried to run away from him, but I got caught in a thorn bush and Inuyasha caught up with me. Then he...he..."

Light twinkled off the tears that fell from behind Kagome's bangs. Sango's heart raced and she felt Miroku's hand grip her own shoulder, offering comfort. Kagome raised her hand and wiped furiously at her eyes before continuing.

"Inuyasha had left his Tetsusaiga behind when he chased me. I guess the smell of blood from the cut in my leg got to him. He became full demon and attacked me." Covering shippo's ears, she finished.

"Inuyasha tried to...to...rape me. I was able to sit him and tried to get the Tetsusaiga to change him back but he reached me first. Sesshomaru showed up and fought him off. Then you guys showed up."

Miroku's sharp intake of breath was the only sound inside the hut. Pulling Kagome in a hug, Sango met Miroku's eyes as he walked toward the doorway. Now they understood the full reason for Inuyasha's behavoir last night, and why Kagome couldn't stay. While Sango fought off the tremors of rage directed at Inuyasha, Miroku thought of the other element from Kagome's story: Kikyo. _'Her robes were present, but she had disappeared. Yet, I felt another spirutal presence near by. Could Kikyo have witnessed Lady Kagome's misfortune and not come to her aid?' _His thoughts stopped when he looked out past the opening.

The two brothers stood in a face off, each with hands on the hilts of thier swords but neither moving to attack. With every twitch Inuyasha made toward the hut, Sesshomaru did likewise. _' Sesshomaru is preventing Inuyasha from confronting Kagome?!'_

Drying her eyes with her sleeve, Kagome looked into Sango's eyes.

"Sango, I know Inuyasha wouldn't have tried to attack me had he not transformed to full demon. While I'm not saying that he didn't hurt me, I am saying that I will forgive him for that much.

"I will come back and continue hunting Naraku with you guys, just not...yet. I need time, so please don't desert him. We're all Inuyasha has."

Sango's eyes wavered before she closed them. Making a fist, she pounded the floor before nodding her consent.

Kagome's held breath whooshed free.

Giving Sango a smile, she rose to her feet, still holding Shippo to her pounding heart. He was no longer crying but his grip held tight. She found herself unwilling to let him go, and thinking that Inuyasha might take his anger out on the poor kid, she made up her mind to bring him along.

"Sango, Miroku, I'm going to bring Shippo with me. He'll be out of Inuyasha's path and besides..." Kagome's smile reached her eyes when shippo's head shot up with a smile plastered to his own face; happy, but questioning. "Rin might like a friend to play with; Jaken's too old and winey"

A shriek of rage irrupted from outside and everyone whipped around and piled through the door.

"Damnit Sesshomaru! I just want to talk to her!"

"You'll not be allowed near her, half-breed!"

"Your going soft Sesshomaru! She's human remember! I thought you didn't like humans?"

"SILENCE!"

"**SIT BOY!**"

Miroku flinched as the ground shook from the impact. While he was greatly..._displeased_ with his friend, he still admitted to him self that smacking head first into hard ground _had_ to smart.

Kagome rushed toward Sesshomaru with Shippo poised on her hip as Inuyasha fought against the beads spell. Noticing the raised eyebrow when Sesshomaru spotted the demon child, she explained.

"Inuyasha beats on him when I'm not around, besides, I think Rin would like a playmate other than Jaken."

Stepping up under his raised arm, she held back a warming shudder when his hand closed around her slim waist; Shippo scamperd up to wrap around Kagome's neck, giving the offending hand an evil glare.

Kagome's eyes were glued on Inuyasha as he brought his body to his feet.

"Kagome! Wait! I wanna talk to you!"

"Not. Right. Now. Inuyasha!"

She cringed when he stepped toward her.

"INUYASHA!"

Every body froze upon Sesshomaru's commanding voice.

"You are truely daft if you cannot understand a simple request."

Inuyasha snarled, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not her _request_ that I'm objecting, it's her _company_! Get away from her Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and a wisp of a grin briefed his face; the world stilled. Leaning down and over, his gently pressed his lips to Kagome's.

"Oh boy?!?" Shippo blushed and hid his face in her hair.

Rising again, Sesshomaru's eyes locked with Inuyasha's and were brilliant with challenge as the particle cloud formed and swept the three into the air and away.

He could feel his blood warm and his body shook. Laying his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, Inuyasha felt the thrum of demon blood subside as the bitterness of hate and betrayal wrapped around his heart. _'Go to hell, Sesshomaru'_

Sango's jaw was sore from the distance it had dropped._ 'Did Sesshomaru really kiss Kagome?'_ Looking to her left at Miroku, she found a twinkle of mischeiviousness in his eyes; a muscle in his jaw jumped from restraining his grin as he leaned over to whisper

"I think there's more to Lady Kagome's reasoning to Sesshomaru's helpfulness than she led us to believe."

With that, they shared a hidden grin before beckoning to Kilala and made for the woods to gather fire wood; food; anything to allow Inuyasha time alone.

Kagome's face was set in anger. She could feel a vein pop out in her forehead but she paid little heed. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid Sesshomaru!'_

She could still see the flash of betrayal and resentment flitter across Inuyasha's face through the silver strands of Sesshomaru's hair. That damned 'quick kiss' not only drew her breath away and quickened her heart beat, it pried Inuyasha's grip a little more away from the fraying string of thier friendship.

Her nails deepened into the flesh of Sesshomaru's arm as she tightened her grip in frustration. _'Why did he do that? As if things weren't bad enough! I know I shouldn't care what Inuyasha thinks about me being with someone else, but Sesshomaru isn't just any other person! Then again, maybe now he knows how it feels to see the one you care about in the arms of another. Stupid Inuyasha! ARGH!'_ Subconsiously, she withdrew her nails from Sesshomaru's arm.

Shippo felt the slight relaxing of Kagome's muscles and he snuggled into the crook of her neck. Kagome smiled.

Landing just outside the valley where Sesshomaru had left Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, he and Kagome walked up behind Jaken; berating Rin for the ring of daisies around his neck.

"Jaken!" The imp screeched as he cowered and turned about-face.

"Yes Milord?"

"Leave her be."

"But!..Uh..., yes Milord"

Rin's head popped up from behind Ah-Un's massive body laying behind Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!"

She disappeared again only to come running around the dragon's two heads, her right hand full of white and yellow daisies and wrapped her body around Sesshomaru's left leg. Laying his hand atop her head, he could feel her smile; pressed against him, grow.

"Rin" Letting go, she stepped back to look him in the face.

"Yes, Milord?"

Sesshomaru felt a sense of warmth spread through him from the glow emitted by Rin's beaming face and he nodded in Kagome's direction. Rin skipped once to stand before the kneeling Kagome and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh, Kagome! I picked these for you!"

Stepping back, she held up the flowers and plucking one of glittery white from the bunch, she tucked it behind Kagome's left ear.

"They reminded me of you. Pretty, bright and cheerful. They make me happy." Sesshomaru caught the quick swallow as Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thank you Rin! Oh, right!"

Rolling her shoulders to slip off her back pack, Kagome flipped open the bag as she placed it on her knees.

"SHIPPO!"

Sesshomaru's ears twitched away the excited shriek as the ball of fur popped out from the hiding place he had taken. Sesshomaru watched, amused, as they took off down the valley to begin a game of tag. _'Kagome's assumption of Rin having a playmate was correct.' _; Rin and Shippo's squeals of laughter mingled in the breeze.

From the corner of his eye he watched Kagome plunk her body on the ground to rummage through her bag, the flower glowing the sunlight. Under her breath, he could hear her listing the contents.

Turning on his heel, he walked back towards the woods, content to have time alone.

The sun filtered through the canopy of leaves, creating dancing streaks of light across his face as he passed beneath them, the forest floor crunching with his every step.

Sesshomaru's mind was heavy and restless with thoughts of Kagome. In no less than a day the priestess had, unbeknownst to her ownself, broken through the barrier of unattachment. More than once his eyes had admired her; the way her ebony hair would flow in the wind, framing her ivory skin; the way her lush lips would curve into a smile, or pout, or tremble with unease; and her eyes, fawn brown and always so full of emotion.

In any encounter he had with Inuyasha and Kagome, she had been quick to defend, aid or subdue the battles and he had come to look foward to her interuptions; if only to hear her scold either himself, or Inuyasha as if they were indeed Dogs. Kagome had never been one to simper or break under pressure, and to have fallen apart before this 'Lord'; the hurt and betrayal from Inuyasha was _deep_ rooted.

His original thoughts of using her bodily now seemed immoral. Sesshomaru scowled, for a time he wouldn't have spared a second though to cutting her down, now he would cut down any who tried.

To his rear,the sound of footfalls crunched softly over the forest floor. He threw out his senses to pick up any others that might surround him. He smiled, whomever was trailing him; was alone.

Flexing his muscles and laying his hand on Tokigen, he waited as his ears picked up every step that brought the intruder closer; three more steps, two more, one... Withdrawing his sword, he swung his body around, the blade singing as it cut through the air and rested smoothly along her neck. _'KAGOME!'_

He inwardly flinched as a bead of blood formed from where her wince had the blade slice the skin.

Her eyes were locked hard on his, glassy and unforgiving. His eyes narrowed as she raised her hand and lightly gripping the blade, moved it away from her neck and he returned it to it's resting place beside the Tenseiga.

Silently, he praised her boldness: she was standing an arm's length away, her face twisted in anger; lips pulled taut and bloodless; her hands twitching at her sides.

"Sesshomaru."

He raised his eyes to hers as she stepped foward.

"Your no better than Inuyasha."

Too late his eyes caught the flex in her arm as she raised her hand against him. The _slap!_ resounded through the air, his face rigid against the burn as he looked over his right shoulder from inertia. Curling his lips to bear his fangs, he turned dangerously flickering amber eyes toward Kagome, his growl vibrating deep in his throat.

Shock rippled through him as his eyes mirrored inside her own. She remaind before him, fists held tight to her sides, her chest heaving.

She held no regret for her actions.

Sesshomaru could have groaned; his pulse quickened as arousal stirred through him.

Kagome's chest ached with every beat.

Sesshomaru had been gone for over an hour and it had taken her almost as long to find him. While she understood that maybe she had disturbed his solitude, she hadn't expected him to turn on her, not after the 'understanding' that had come between them.

Her neck stung from where the blade had cut and she had desperately wished that he had an enchanted necklace, but settled to ease her hand's itch to mar his pretty face instead. Already, she could see her reddening handprint along the left side of his face. _'Hunh, that was satisfying, no wonder Sango slaps Miroku every chance she gets'_

The hair on the back of her neck registered the angry auora surrounding Sesshomaru, but Kagome planted her feet firmly on the ground. She would never allow another dog-demon to stab her in the back; the betrayal hurt worse than the wound.

The tension between priestess and demon grew until it seemingly overflowed into thier surroundings. A flock of birds took flight and flew over head, the wind breezed through; ebony and silver hair flowing in the currents.

Kagome caught the twitch in his shoulder and dropped to the ground, his arm haulted mid-air and Kagome; hands mashed into the ground holding her upright, swung her legs around and almost squealed in delight as her ankles struck Sesshomaru's, imbalancing him just enough for Kagome to rise to her feet and pounce.

Throwing what strength she could muster into her assult; she dropped him to the ground. Straddling his waist, her left knee pinning his arm into the ground, her right pinning the empty sleeve, her hands shoved into his broad shoulders.

Her smile of satisfaction faded as she thought;_ 'Uh oh, now what?'_

In a word, Sesshomaru was _stunned_. This mortal woman actually had him on the ground and he held back his smirk as he watched her grin fade; she had no idea what to do next.

He could feel her hands on his shoulders, her touch burning through the thin material, her knee pressed his elbow tighter into the ground. No effort would be needed to remove her from his body, but he held back, curiousity demanded to know where she would go from here.

The muscles around his lips quivered as her eyes glowed with triumph while bitting down on her bottom lip with uncertainity. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child bubbled through him and before he could stop the effects, his face split into a fang bearing grin; and he laughed.

Kagome felt his chest rise and fall rapidly between her thighs, her eyes widened as her ears picked up the unfamilar sound ressonating from the normally stoic demon beneath her. _'Laughing? is Sesshomaru...Laughing?'_

The sound felt wonderful to hear, the timbre deep and rich. Kagome could almost feel the tendrils of his sudden gaiety wrap around her, warming her until she dropped her forehead to his vibrating chest and shimmied back along his torso, hiding her blush.

Sesshomaru could almost feel a century's worth of hardening in his heart shatter as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the top of Kagome's head resting on his chest. The barbs of his armour plate blocked his view and on a whim, he lifted his no-longer encumbered hand and pulling at the tie, he lifted the plate off his chest and set it beside the tree to the left of his head. Adjusting to the absence of weight, he wondered momentairly how Kagome was able to pounce at him and not stick herself on the barbs.

"Kagome"

The aroma of lavender engulfed him as she shook her head.

Frowing, he slid his hand beneath her chin and raised her flushing face, his lips formed yet another grin as she attempted to pull away to hide her reddened cheeks. The skin along her neck shivered as his hand slid around the nape of her neck to pull her foward; his lips seeking hers.

Her breath felt hot against his mouth as he closed the distance; her pulse jumped beneath his thumb with the meeting. He grazed her lips with his own, catching her top lip, he drew his tongue along the soft contours before molding her mouth to his to deepen the kiss. Craveing to taste more of her, his tongue dove into her mouth and he groaned with the feel of her own velvety tongue as it came forth to flirt and rub against his.

His claws tangled into her soft strands, holding her in place, and he silently cursed Inuyasha for taking his other arm. Her hands slipped from his shoulders, bringing her down to her elbows and pressed tight against his chest; Sesshomaru praised foresight.

Her nails scraped along his scalp, tenderly massaging the sensitive skin. A tiny curl of her hair intruded the dance between thier tongues and they broke apart as he pulled the strand away from the corner of her mouth, leaving a shiny trail of moisture in its wake. Laying his hand on her temple, he pushed her hair away from her face and gently brought her back down to kiss away the moisture along her cheek.

Her breath warmed the side of his face; the fuschia markings heating until he could literally feel thier outlines along his cheek and his breath hitched with the new sensation. Her knees pressed against his ribs and he lowered his hand down along her back, reveling in the leap of muscles under her skin as his hand slid down her side to grip her thigh.

Capturing her kiss-swollen lips once again, he devoured her mouth; swallowing the whimper that passed through her lips unchecked. Of its own accord, his hand slowly descended along her leg until he felt the tingle of her soft skin against his palm and could feel her leg tremble from his touch.

A soft growl passed through his vocal cords and vibrated thier mouths; Kagome pulled away and sat up, her eyes wavering and glazed with desire, her chest heaving with every breath that passed through her parted lips.

As his eyes drank in the sight, he cursed himself as they settled on the left side of her neck; he had forgotten about the cut.

The fine line of broken skin laid at an angle from just below her ear, almost three inches in length, leaning toward her collarbone. Fresh blood continued to slowly seep from the wound and down along the column of her neck.

Scowling, he caught the wrist of her hand that raised to cover the wound and lifting his knees, he sat up; Kagome sat trapped between his knees and the solid wall of Sesshomaru's chest.

Releasing her wrist, he combed her errant strands of hair away and lowered his mouth to her neck, the scent of her blood had him bitting back a growl of desire. Her flesh quivered under his ministrations as he dragged his tongue along the broken skin; an Inu-demon's saliva contained bacteria that could either heal, or become a potent acid when triggered by transformation.

Kagome felt like a puddle of goo, all wrapped up in Sesshomaru as his tongue magicly erased the sting from her neck. Dizzy and trembling in after-shock, her mind whirled through the fog trying to understand just how Sesshomaru was able to make her body feel like _this_, while her heart ached from his brother's betrayal. She marvled the carved sinews of muscle that he kept hidden beneath his kimono and armor as she rubbed his sides with her fingertips. Having abruptly finished his tongue bath, Sesshomaru growled in her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Silence"

Kagome sucked in her breath, her body going rigid, Sesshomaru's warning did not go unheeded; she felt another's presence as well.

Snapping her eyes open, she searched her surroundings while slowly disentangling her body from Sesshomaru's, all sensuality dissappearing for the moment as he rose to his feet and laid his hand on Tokigen's hilt. His left sleeve whipped in the breeze against her left arm and Kagome met his eye over her shoulder; and found the intruder hovering in the trees behind Sesshomaru.


	5. Possessive

Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever. Well, not for Inuyasha anyway. smiles evily Be right back...

Okay, I know I took longer than I said I would to update, and I'm sorry. I hope ths one will soothe ruffled feathers. :0D

Chapter 5

His nose lifted slightly and twitched as Inuyasha sniffed the air once again. He felt a mental itch in the back of his brain as he tried to place the oddly familiar scent drifitng in the air. Jumping into the branches, Inuyasha followed the scent; the dry scrape of his feet against the bark of every branch the only sound heard as he hunted. Nearing the border of the trees, two sets of voices filled his ears; one young but feminine, the other shrill and authoritative.

"Master Jaken, what do you think of Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped dead; his eyes widened. From his vantage point high up in the trees lining the border of the valley, he found Sesshomarus' posse. The little girl was sitting with her knees under her chin pulling out random blades of grass, Shippo lay on his belly beside her; elbows in the dirt, bracing his head on his fists; feet swinging, the green imp reclining against the very tree Inuyasha sat perched. Somewhere off, Ah-Uh napped amid the rippling grass.

"What does it matter what _I_ think? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for my opinion, why should you?" Rin grinned.

"I _don't_ care, I'm just curious. _I_ like her."

"Sesshomaru likes her too" Rin, Jaken and Inuyasha stared at Shippo.

"HA! You foolish brat, whatever would make you think that Milord would care for a human?" Shippo shrugged off Jakens glare.

"He kissed her" Inuyasha stiffened, Jakens two-headed staff clanked repeatedly when it hit the ground from the loss of grip, Rin squealed as she clapped her hands together. Shippo, seemingly pleased by the reactions of his new friends, continued; "Yep, right in front of Inuyasha too! He must have been some mad! He's liked Kagome for a long time but he was two-timing her, I guess thats why she's with you guys now. Stupid Inuyasha!" Inuyasha could taste the blood from his cheek; biting back his growl, his kuckles ached with the want to bash the brats head.

"Shippo, do you think Kagome likes Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo gazed up at Rin; fingering the hem of her Kimono while staring hard at the ground between her feet.

"Hmmm, I think she might, actually. Right before Sesshomaru kissed kagome, he wrapped his arm around her and she blushed; she used to do that alot with Inuyasha when she liked him." Jakens jaw hung so low it appeared unhinged, Rin perked up, beaming.

Inuyashas claws sank into the bark of the tree. His flesh crawled with rage at the thought of losing _his_ Kagome to his bastard of a brother. Blinking back the read hue seeping into his vision, he then realized: Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't present. Shaking his claws free of bark, he sprang down from the tree to land dead center of Rin, Shippo and Jaken. Three shrieks of suprise had Inuyashas ears laid back tight to his head. Jaken threw himself back, hard into the tree and passed out, his yellow eyes swirling, Rin had thrown her arms around Shippo, her large brown eyes peeping over his shoulder, while Shippo, jumping to his feet; narrowed his eyes in anger and shot sparks against Inuyashas hard, amber gaze.

"Inuyasha, you idi-!" Shippos reprimand was cut short by Inuyashas fist smashing the crown of his head, bringing forth a large, reddish lump.

"That's for calling me an idiot, pipsqueak!" Rising to his full height he glared down at shippo, pleased to see the brat grip his head in pain._ 'Man, I've missed that'_

"Shippo, where's Kagome?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Argh!, She brought you with her didn't she?" Rin, still half hidden behind Shippo; didn't know of his misleading Inuyasha, and decided to speak up.

"Kagome went to look for Lord Sesshomaru. They went that way and have been gone for a couple hours now." A small smile graced Inuyashas face as his eyes followed the direction her tiny finger pointed. _'Don't worry Kagome, I'll find you.'_ Bounding over thier heads and into the woods, he disappeared. Shippos knees gave out and he fell over, his eyes wide and glassy as scenairo after scenairo of Inuyasha catching up to Kagome and Sesshomaru ran through his head. Rin, although young but not _entirely_ ignorant, caught the pained look on Shippos face and shimmied a short distance away. Bringing her knees up to her chin she sat in silence. _'Forgive me Milord...and Kagome; please be safe.'_

Kagomes mind and heart became a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as her eyes focused on the vile, white eel slithering away through the trees after having been spotted. _'That's one of Kikyos soul collectors!, that means she's around here somewhere! Wait a minute, just _why_ is she here? Could she be...spying on me?!?'_ Kagomes heart skipped a beat. Stepping around from behind Sesshomaru; whom having also spotted the soul collector decided that it was not a threat and released his sword, watched the glow dissipate with the retreating spy.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Hmm?"

"That's one of Kikyos soul collectors. I think she might be spying on me...on us."

"Perposterious." Kagome whirled around to face Sesshomaru, her fists held tight to her side. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to Kagomes look of aggrivatition.

"No. It's. Not. I know she's around here somewhere. In fact, I'm going to find her." Turning on her heel, she made one step before she was held back; Sesshomarus hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it be. I can smell Inuyasha near by and _if_ the dead priestess is present, she may very well be with him." All the blood drained from Kagomes face, her heart ached, her eyes burned with unshed tears. _'Of course Inuyasha's with her! Why wouldn't he be? I'm not around anymore'._ Gritting her teeth to stop her body's tremble, she tried to pull away from the grip on her shoulder, but to no avail.

"Sesshomaru, let go of me." She could feel his grip tighten before releasing her with such force she stumbled to the ground. Whipping her head to look over her shoulder, she met Sesshomarus hard glare dead on. Her heart skipped a beat as Sesshomarus eyes narrowed the slightest bit more.

"If you wish to interupt that half breed rutting with the other priestess once more, I will not stand in your way." Those words cut so deep Sesshomaru might as well have used his Tokigen to pierce her heart. Kagomes body vibrated with rage and hurt, her lips curled as though she wished to bear her fangs, her eyes blurred as hot tears escaped to run down her cheeks. With slow, deliberate actions, she rose to her feet...and lunged at Sesshomaru. With feline-like reflexes, she clawed at his face; satisfied with the bloody welts left behind before aiming for his eyes. His head leaned just out of her reach before his arm snaked around her back and pressed her to his chest. In mere seconds she became breathless with the pressure against her body and braced her hands against his chest and shoved, but he didn't budge. Swinging her legs she aimed for his shins and hit thier mark, repeatedly, but he only growled as his arm tightened and Kagome could feel the air squeezed out of her lungs. Wriggling one hand free, she entagled her fingers within his silver lochs, and pulled sharply backwards. His head jerked back and his hold loosened just enough for Kagome to feel the ground beneath her feet once again. Inhaling sweet air, she jerked her hand once again as her other hand shoved against his chest. Sesshomaru emitted a growl that vibrated through Kagomes body with such feriocity her teeth rattled, but his arm broke away from her body and Kagome snapped her hands away and turning her back to Sesshomaru; as she swore to never do again, she bolted.

In all of Sesshomarus three hundred and twelve years, he managed to collect only a few regrets. Wanting to become closer to Kagome may, _'or may not'_, be another to set upon the shelf. His eyes followed her back as she tore through the woods and he mentally shook his head in disbelief. _'Perhaps I should leave it to Kagome to do away with Inuyasha, with a temperment like that, I'm amazed he still lives.' _Briefly aware of the sting from the left side of his face he recalled her earlier slap burning beneath the four blood encrusted welts._'A very unique human indeed for I to even allow her to live'_ Leaning over, he grasped his chest plate and dropped it over his head, allowing the cool metal to settle on his shoulders as he expertly retied the string to hold it tight. Catching Inuyashas scent once again,he dashed after Kagome.

Her lungs were screaming for precious oxygen, the muscles in her legs burned, her vision blurry. Slowing to a clumbsy halt, Kagomes knees gave out and she fell to her butt on the ground. Absentmindedly running her hands over her biceps, she hung her head; pensive. Early into her escape from Sesshomaru she realize that while his words had given her a third degree burn, they also carried a warning, he was trying to protect her from Inuyasha. A deep inhale lifted her shoulders and exhaled as a heavy sigh, she wondered momentairly if she went back to Sesshomaru if he would kill her for attacking him. Looking down at her nails she recalled how they had easily sliced through his face and she cringed. _'I hope they don't leave a scar'_

"Kagome?" She hissed in her breath, lifting her head slowly she drank in the oh-so-familiar red kimono; the Tetsusaiga hanging at his hip; his clawed hands resting at his sides; his chest raising and sinking with every breath; his tight-lipped mouth; his wide amber gaze; his white-and-fuzzy puppy ears.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was scared to breath, her body went tense as she held his gaze. Unconsiously, she moved back as Inuyasha slid down into a crouch until he became eye level. _'Sesshomaru...where are you?'_

"Kagome, where's Sesshomaru? I thought you came looking for him?" She gasped._ 'How could he know that?, unless..."_

"You didn't hurt them did you?" Inuyasha visibly bristled.

"Hurt who? Oh, you mean that girl and Shippo? No." Kagome let out her breath. _'Thank goodness'_

"Listen Kagome, I want you away from Sesshomaru. Come on, I'll take you back with me"

"No Inuyasha" The hair on the nape of Kagomes neck lifted as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be stupid! He's only using you to get to me, now come on!" He reached out and Kagome winced from the painful grip of his right hand on her upper arm before pulling away.

"Don't touch me" Her eyes; cold and hard as never before settled on Inuyasha. Kagome bit her bottom lip. Inuyashas eyes hardened to a deep topaz, angled towards the creases in the bridge of his nose as he looked _above_ her head, his lips curled with his snarl. Rising to his full height, Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaigas sheath and flicked the hilt with his thumb.

"Bastard..."

Timidly, Kagome looked over her shoulder; her body melted with a mixture of fear and gratefulness. _'Sesshomaru...'_ Inwardly groaning, she realized a sense of _deja-vu_. Whipping her head back in Inuyashas direction, Kagome eyed him warily as he snickered.

"Heh, what got you Sesshomaru?" Kagome winced, first with the coment, then again with Sesshomarus growl.

"That's none of your concern"

Kagome hung her head as a deep sense of weariness settled over her. She was tired. Tired of fighting, of worrying, of defending, of Inuyasha, of Sesshomaru. Without a word she rose to her feet and walked out from between the brothers and headed in a direction, she hoped, led her back to Shippo, Rin and Jaken.

Breaking away from the heated glare, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched Kagome simply walk away. The scene was almost laughable. Kagome paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, about earlier; I understand what you were saying now, and, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have attacked you." Turning back around, she let her feet carry her away.

Inuyasha let his jaw drop, looking back to Sesshomaru, it dawned on him that Kagome must have been the one to claw his brothers face. Releasing Tetsusaiga, he folded his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and waited until Sesshomaru averted his gazed from Kagome; back to him.

"Sesshomaru..." Unfolding his arms, he pointed in Kagomes direction. "...That girl means everything to me and when I screwed up, _for some damned reason_, she turned to you!" Sesshomaru held tight to his uninterested expression. His eyes caught the pain showing freely from Inuyashas eyes; so much like his own, un-nerving him.

"If you're seeking an explainitation, I have none to offer you" Closing his eyes against Inuyasha intense gaze, he turned a cold shoulder with intentions of leaving.

"I won't let you have her Sesshomaru" Pausing, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look over his right shoulder, focusing on the ground.

"Do _you_ intend to possess Kagome?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"You should be grateful that I don't kill you where you stand"

"She's only human, Sesshomaru. Why so protective?" Snapping his eyes open, Sesshomaru's glare; seemingly alive with malice, shot through Inuyasha.

"Heed my words, Inuyasha. The unsightly injury to my face is the result of mentioning _your _name in Kagomes presence. You hold her heart in your hands; mangled and broken as _you_ shall be should you, or that corpse come seeking Kagome once again"

Silver bangs hid Inuyashas eyes, the scent of fresh blood seeping from his hands as he tightened his fists; hanging at his sides.

"Are you telling me that Kikyo has come after Kagome, Sesshomaru?"

"Ask that wretch for yourself "

With backs turned, the brothers walked away.

Kagome sighed as the edge of the valley came in to view through the trees. Stepping out into the lush grasses, the green blades tickled her shins as they swayed in the breeze. Spotting Ah-Un ahead of her, she looked to her left and felt her body relax significantly at the sight of Shippo, Rin and Jaken not too far from where she stood.

"Hey guys!" Warmed by the matching smiles on Shippo and Rin's faces as they turned to the sound of her voice, she knelt down and was almost knocked over by the force of thier welcoming hugs. Rising to her feet she giggled softly as Shippo ferrited up her side to perch on her left shoulder, walking out from the shade of the trees the sun surrounded Kagome in warmth and comfort, smiling; she raised her face skywards.

Shippo gazed over the face that for months he had secretly called his Momma; Kagome. His little heart ached everytime she was upset and despite the wavering smile on her face, he could see her lashes stuck to eachother; the almost invisible worry lines on her forehead, the indents on her bottom lip from recent worry-biting, his chest tightened. _'Momma-Kagome must have run in to Inuyasha. She was almost happy when she left, now she looks like she's been crying.'_

"Kagome..., you didn't run in to Inuyasha did you?" Cringing, he suddenly wished he could take back his words. Kagomes mouth shook under restraint of holding her smile as she looked to him, her eyes; usually so bright and pretty, were hard and appeared hazel with his own green iris' mirroring back at him.

"He didn't hurt you did he, Shippo?"

"Well, he hit my head when I called him an idiot, but that's nothing new."

"I'm sorry" A sudden urge to tie Inuyashas ears together and kick his butt rippled through Shippo; angry that Kagome was apologizing on his behalf. Opening his mouth to say so; he shut it quick as a newly-familiar scent drifted across this nose, looking over at Rin; laying engulfed by grasses and dasies and breaking out in giggles as Ah-Un nudged her side with each snout, he watched as Sesshomaru stepped through the trees behind the dragon. Sensing Kagome's uneasiness, he hugged his Momma-Kagome around the neck... and whiffed Sesshomarus scent radiating like heat waves from the healing scar. Scrunching his face in confusion, he turned towards Sesshomaru; stepping around Rin and coming closer, and saw the remainder of healing welts dragging across his cheek.

"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Jakens shrill greeting drew all attention, tripping over his own feet and landing in a pile at Sesshomarus, he brought himself upright and bowed before gawking, his yellow eyes buldging.

"Milord?!?, what happened to your face? Did you come across a demon-feline?" Scowling; amber eyes danced over Kagome.

"No Jaken, It was not a demon" A flicker of amusement reached Sesshomarus eyes as Kagome brought her hands to her face to hide her blush.

"Then...what was it Milord? Surely, you killed the attacker?"

"No, I let her go" Utter confusion twisted Jakens green features. Shippos eyes widened when the words sunk deep into his head. Rin, still half hidden amongst the grasses, sat up; her face glowing in amazement as she spoke.

"You let her go because you like her, right Milord?" Sesshomarus' hard exterior slipped for the slightest of seconds as he swung his head over his shoulder to gaze at Rin, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Jakens eyes swirled before scrunching his beak in to the ground as he fell over, the Staff-of-two-Heads landing with a _Thunk!_ across the back of his head. Shippo was flung from Kagomes shoulder as she turned away to hide her flaming blush and catching brown eyes through the grass, Shippo and Rin shared a conspiring wink.

"Interesting..." Leaning back against the black-brown tangled growth of a tree, Kikyo interpreted her soul collectors' information while another collector hovered above her and upon releasing a soul, slithered away. Feeling a tingle of warmth spread through her body as the soul was absorbed, she waved away the one in her face.

"So, Sesshomaru has indeed followed in his fathers footsteps and has fallen for a mortal woman; Kagome, no less." Re-situating her position within the gnarled and leaf-less branches, dropping one leg to swing mindlessly and leaning her head back, the sly smile eased from her face. A short conversation she once had with Sesshomaru crept into her mind: _'The girl named Kagome; You truly must loath her, or are you merely testing her powers?'_ While she had answered truthfully in saying that she loathed all _living_ things, she had kept to herself about testing the bond between Kagome and Inuyasha. The results had felt like a slap to the face; Inuyasha had talked Kagome into coming back. Since her resurection, Kikyo had tried to keep her claws snuggled deep inside Inuyashas heart wanting him to follow her into Hell after Naraku's distruction, but they were slipping. In Kikyos mind, every step foward she made to securing Inuyasha, Kagome somehow remained one step ahead and did so unknowingly._ 'Infuriating!'_ While Kagome remained pure, unhindered by jealousy or spite, Kikyo had fallen in to these traps and found her un-beating and hardened heart slowly crumble;_'How can I loath a woman who gives her heart to those in need; a woman who was once me, for loving the same man as I do?; for living a life I was cursed to never have'_

Like a spider sitting in a web, Kikyo felt a nudge against her wide spread barrier. Sliding out of her tree and pulling an arrow from her quiver, she readied her bow and deliberately allowing her powers to slip, she centered her vision to the opening in her barrier.

Tetsusaigas hilt vibrated within Inuyashas grip as the blade bounced off the barrier; the faux scenery image rippling like water as the barrier thinned until a portion disappeared. Sheathing the fang, Inuyasha bounded through the opening and trailing the scent of graveyard soil he searched out Kikyo, the barrier sealing behind him.


	6. Koga, you pervert!

Flames of the campfire sputtered and sparked but continued to lick away at the ever shifting logs, crackling in delight as eerie shadows danced as far as the firelight could reach. Shuffling back from the heat, Kagome smiled at Shippo and Rin; slurping their ramen and giggling as the noodles flicked their noses. Jaken sat opposite Kagome, grumbling about his sore beak as he wrapped his tongue around his skewered, cooked, lizard. Becoming annoyed with the constant feeling of being watched, Kagome searched the moon-starved shadows under the trees and caught the reflective lining of Sesshomarus' eyes directed at her. Playfully sticking out her tongue before pretending indifference, she turned her attention back to the kids and nibbled away at the noodles from her own cup. All evening Sesshomaru had kept his distance but Kagome had felt his eyes on her as she played with the kids, pretended to study her math and while she cooked the last of the ramen. Ignoring the heat Sesshomarus' gaze tempered in her body, Kagome whipped the almost empty cup from Shippos slack paws as his head slumped with his sleepiness.

"Shippo..." Grinning as the young demon perked up and looked at her with drowsy eyes, she set the cups aside and reaching in behind to bring her backpack to her lap, she pulled out her sleeping bag. "...It's time for bed now, you two" Rising to her feet, she rolled out the thick blanket and laid it over a softer part of the ground a safe distance from the fire. Kneeling down, she unzipped the upper portion and ushered first Shippo and then Rin between the layers. Tucking the two in tight, she brushed away lochs of hair that fell in their faces as they swiftly fell asleep. A sweet smile eased onto Kagomes face as Rin and Shippo curled into each other, either for warmth or comfort she wasn't sure, but they were 'awww!' worthy.

"Momma-Kago...me" Covering her mouth with both hands to silence her gasp, Kagomes heart thumped in her chest with Shippos dreamy murmur. _'Oh Shippo...'_ The backs of her eyes burned, her vision blurred as Shippos murmur replayed over and over in her mind. She loved Shippo like a son and hearing his own sentiments was soothing; her smile genuine. _'It's no wonder Shippo clung to me this morning, Gah! Maybe I'll talk to Shippo about it tomorrow. For now...I'll just go have a bath and then hit the hay.'_ Blinking her eyes free of threatening tears, she rose to her feet and turning away from the kids, she grabbed a strap to her backpack and swung the yellow bag over her shoulder, sparing a glance towards a sulking Jaken. Stifling a smirk with her hand, she recalled the memory of Jaken dripping wet and sloshing back to the camp after his first of many failed attempts to catch his supper. Reaching back, she grabbed her flashlight from the pocket on the side of her backpack and flicking on the beam of light, she marched off through the trees in the direction the green imp had returned from.

Unfastening the last clasp, the silk and lace garment slid free from Kagomes shoulders to be folded gently and placed on top of the other folded clothes resting beside her backpack, just out of the waters reach. Slipping one foot into the moonlight reflective pool, she shivered away the sudden chill and taking a breath, Kagome took another step in and sunk her body under the water. Feeling the chilling shock ease until her body adjusted to the temperature, she broke surface, amused by the film of steam rising from her cooled skin. Pushing the wet strands of hair away from her face and swiping the droplets from her eyes, she looked around.

The roar of falling water feeding the deep pool that stretched down stream into a series of smaller waterfalls; leading in to a series of shallow pools, Kagomes body swayed in the everlasting ripples of the waters motion. Every moon-kissed surface shimmered under the white glow and where the light did not reach, the shadows thrived; deep and concealing.

Wrapping her fingers around the bottle of shampoo sitting on the rocks, Kagome squealed as it slipped from her grip and _plopped!_ into the water and Kagome scowled at the bottle in reprimand as she snatched it back to her grip. Squeezing a puddle of the purple goo into her hand, she placed the bottle back on the rocks and rubbed her hands through her slick hair, deeply inhaling the relaxing scent emitted from the lather. Using her bare hands, she rubbed some of the lather across her skin, eyeing the falls behind her. Giving into temptation, she waded over to one of the smaller waterfalls and immersed her body under the shower, shutting off all thought processes and allowing her body to _feel_ the rivulets coursing over her head and down over her neck and shoulders. The powerful surge of water felt like strong hands massaging her skin and with her eyes closed, Kagome slipped into her imagination and before too long the water _became_ hands; kneading her shoulders free of tension knots before sliding down her arms to wrap her in an embrace. A desire to feel these _hands_ on her body grew until she could almost _sense_ them sliding down her water-slick shoulders to her breasts, the pressure against her budding peaks sending sparks of pleasure swirling deep in her womb. Her breath became shallow while the imaginary _hands_ continued to trek down her body to rest just above the juncture between her thighs; a breath away from the bundle of nerves crying out for attention. Her knees weakened until the ripples of water threatened to wash her down stream; her throat constricted until her plea came out as a whisper... "Sesshomaru, please..."

"GASP!" Kagomes eyes snapped open and she began sputtering against the mouthful of water she inhaled. Deciding bath-time was over and half swimming-half wading to the ledge of stone, she braced her arms against the rocks and lifted herself out of the water; her full-bodied blush a natural armor against the night's cool air. Looking around and finding no one else in her vicinity, she loosed her worried sigh. Shoving the conjured image of Sesshomarus hands roaming her body to the back of her mind for contemplation later, she reached for her towel and frowned when she realized she had forgotten to set one out. Giving her hands a shake to drip-dry, she reached for her bag and flipping it open, she shuffled around the contents until her fingers wrapped around a terry-cloth feel.

"There it is!" Smiling, she shimmied it free of the other contents and in a childish victory; unfolded the towel and with both hands and swaying hips, she held it up at full arms length, and scowled at the dark, hard stains soaking most of the once pink towel. Bringing the towel closer to her face, she cursed the lack of light but with close inspection she recognized the rusty color of..._blood_?!; the coppery smell assailing her nose as if on cue. A sudden chilling breeze flew across her damp skin and almost every hair on her body raised with her shiver. From behind, a force of wind struck her left; her body twisting as she recoiled and fell, gasping in shock and pain as her right hip slammed on the rocks surrounding the pool, her hands grasping for any rough surface to halt her backward slide toward the waters edge. Raising her eyes she choked out a gasp of surprise as she drank in the surreal vision of a man standing at her feet, the moon hung directly behind his frame; effectively shadowing his face from kagomes view. Her eyes widened as she recognized the towel draping from his grip, and widened further as the towel was sniffed and tossed over his shoulder as his attention was drawn to the un-clothed female at his feet. Kagomes throat constricted as her heart skipped a beat when one side of his mouth lifted in a fang-bearing smirk, the extended canine twinkled in the pearly glow as his head twisted in his regard.

"Wow...Looking' gooood Kagome!"

For a fraction of a second, Kagome felt her fear melt into relief as recognition of the husky voice caressed her ears, and then she inhaled a deep breath to shriek her outrage.

"ARGH! KOGA, YOU PERVERT! Turn around!"

Lifting his hands, palm up as if to ward off attack, Koga turned his back towards Kagome and praised his timing as he quickly committed the image of Kagome laying naked under the moonlight to his memory.

Keeping one eye on her ill-timed friend, Kagome braced her hands and wincing, she lifted her body back to her feet. Wanting to inspect the injury to her throbbing hip, she decided that clothing her body came first and with a practiced grace, she threw herself into her skirt, shirt and undies. Flinching, she kneeled down and began tossing her cleansers into her backpack and berated herself for not recognizing the jewel shards in his legs from the very beginning.

"Okay Koga, I'm decent. Geesh, why'd you come running in anyway?"

Whirling back around, Koga eyed Kagome warily as she rose to her feet and sat the backpack aside and then plopped down to her knees on a moss covered rock a little farther from the water. Stepping up to face her, he crouched down.

" Kagome, my love, I happened upon your friends, the Monk and Demon Slayer, as I was running through the woods and when I stopped to ask about you, they informed me that you wouldn't be around for a while due to a disagreement with dog-breath and that you and your kit were staying with a friend. At first I was thrilled that maybe with the mutt out of the picture I might have my chance with you, until with my searching for you and your 'friend', I found this one area of the woods that reeked of battle and dog-face, and your blood." Koga's eyes widened, then narrowed as the blood drained from Kagomes face. Eyeing the tremble in her hands, he reached out for them to clasp them between his own and almost dropped them from the shocking chill that he felt ring up his arms. Ignoring the urge to pull her into his embrace, he continued with his story. "I tried tracking your scent, but it drifted away to nothing and so I started running around, hoping to come across it by some chance. Nothing. I was nearly going mad when I caught the scent of Inu-trasha, and the scent led me here, to you. That's his blood all over that cloth."

_'Well Duh, Kagome!'_ Mentally slapping her forehead, she remembered finding the towel while searching through her bag earlier and how she figured that it was probably used to clean Inuyashas wounds after his battle with Sesshomaru. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she attempted to pull them away from Koga's grip, but he tightened his hold. Looking up, she blushed from his blue-fire gaze.

"Koga...I-, I'm fine. Really. Inuyasha and I just had a fight-as usual, and in a few days things will be back to normal. You'll see, don't worry okay" Even Kagome realized that her words and voice lacked conviction. The silence stretched on and Kagome shivered from the cold, _' or that damnable blue gaze!'_ as she began focusing on the heat that was slowly seeping from his hands into hers, to travel up her arms. His body, so close to hers felt like a furnace; the heat radiating from him in waves, and she felt an odd temptation to snuggle up closer. _'yah, not like Koga would mind'_

"Kagome" Her eyes rose up from their clasped hands to his face, her teeth bit in to her lip as she read the worry all over him. " Kagome; my love, don't lie to me. I know that bastard doesn't know the first thing about how to treat a woman, not like I do, but you always stayed with him anyway. I haven't seen you this pale since the time the Band of Seven almost killed you and on top of that, you brought the kit along with ya. Your friends are worried for you and I got the willies just looking at how the Demon slayer clutched her weapon when the monk told me about this 'disagreement'. I promise that what ever that mutt did to hurt you, I'll make him pay, you can be sure of that! But you need strong, friendly arms to hold you and I wont let you go until I'm satisfied that your okay"

With his speech finished, he hauled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, secretly inhaling the fresh scent of her damp hair as he adjusted his position to sit cross-legged on the ground, Kagome in his lap; her head tucked under his chin; pressed close to his heart, her legs laid out over his right thigh. She was vaguely aware that Koga held her too close, but she was focused on the warmth slowly seeping into her body. She listened to his heart beat, amazed how every time she shifted her weight, his heart sped up and then eased back to normal as she relaxed against him. _'Koga was right though, I do feel better just being held like this'_ A tiny smile graced her face when she thought of how Koga was probably going to hold on to this memory for a long time to come. Trudging carefully, Kagome worked her own mind trying to find another time when she felt this..._cared for: comfortable: wanted_, and instead she was thrust upon the image of a single tear rolling down her cheek to break and glitter under the star light as it slid across the knuckles of a claw-tipped hand; Inuyashas hand grasping her shoulder. Her mind began racing through her memories; twisting images together until all she could see with her third eye was Inuyasha; chasing her, choking her, tasting her, hurting her, breaking her.

A demanding shudder broke through Kagome, shaking her free of her memory roaming, but not before cracking the emotional wall that she had raised. With a heart-wrenching sob, her tears flowed free.

Kogas eyes widened until they ached with strain at the beauty cradled in his arms. He had waited for so long to hold her just so, had dreamed of it often to wake with an emptiness that rocked him that he had been timid to blink, afraid that Kagome would disappear before him. Then she had shuddered and the scent of her tears became so powerful it stung. Protectively, he flexed his arms around her and biting his tongue to not growl out loud; he imagined plowing the earth with Inuyasha's face. Then Kagome's silent wails became voiced pleas and Koga practiced extreme effort not to flex his claws.

"I don't understand what I did wrong! Why did he choose her?-_sob!_, my heart, it hurts so much..." Her hands raised from her lap and grasping Koga's right arm, she brought his hand to her chest and pressed against her heart, her own hands holding his hand in place. "Can't you feel-_sob!_-it?" Removing his hand from her surprisingly almost painful grip, Koga ran his fingers through her hair to sooth her, feeling his blush subside, but not his anger towards Inuyasha. He had felt the unsteady beat of her heart, but worse yet, he could heart it. With every sob she released, her heart would only beat half-through, shudder and continue it's weak but steady beating. Her next words made _his_ heart skip an entire beat.

"He would have killed me...I-_hiccup!_- know he would have."

"Who?"

"...you should have seen the look-_hiccup!_- in his eyes..." Controlling the urge to shake the answer from her, he clenched his teeth and asked again.

"Who, Kagome?"

"...Inuyasha..." She remained completely unaware that her choked-out half-sentences had condemned her amber-eyed friend to death should the wolf demon ever find him. Koga gently pressed Kagomes head tighter against his chest and lightly rested his chin atop her head. His eyes focused unseeingly on the water's surface while his mind whirled. _'DAMN! No wonder her friends were so worried, and dog-breath made himself scarce. I knew he hurt her...but to try to kill my Kagome? He's as good as dead.'_ Feeling a wave of anticipation rush through him, he clenched his jaw to hold back his growl, and held tight control not to crush her in his grip. _' Unlike that dog-faced bastard, I'll NEVER hurt Kagome'_

"Koga..." Her voice whispered out, almost dreamy and so soft that had he been human, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Hmm?"

"I feel so weak...could you...could you take me back to Sesshomaru?" Every muscle in Kogas body stiffened. _'back to...?'_

"Kagome?"

"Please...just back to camp." Seconds later, her breathing and heart beat carried on a steady rhythm and Koga realized that his sweet Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. Normally he would have jumped to fulfill any request for his love, but to take her _'back to Sesshomaru...back to camp?'_ He didn't know if she was making things up with her state of mind, of if she really was traveling with the mutt's older brother; Lord Sesshomaru. With a heavy sigh and heart, he reached for her backpack and remembering how she normally carried the contraption; threw one strap over his right shoulder before sliding his arm under her knees and swiftly rose to his feet. Cradling her bridal-style, he sniffed out the path she used to reach the falls, and slowly; as to hold on to the moment, he re-traced her steps, mumbling under his breath many reasons why he should just carry his love back to his pack.

Distorting his reflection by dunking his hands into the moonlit river, he cupped his hands and repeatedly began splashing his face and neck. The cut along his cheek stung with the coolness of the water, the dried blood that had seeped and soaked the collar of his kimono staining the water a deep pink before washing away downstream. Rising from his crouch, Inuyasha gave a quick glance around before removing his sword and gently laying it aside and then stripping away his kimono. Flattening his ears tight to his head and pinching his nose, he bounded from the shore and sunk under the water. Breaking surface and combing his hair back from his face, he swam back to the shore and reaching out to his kimono, pulled each article under the water to shake the blood, dust and the scent of graveyard soil free of the cloth.

Over and over, Inuyasha replayed his encounter with Kikyo in his mind. Running in to face a familiar scene: Kikyo's glare and an arrow pointed at his chest, had shocked him. Actually seeing her loose the arrow and feel the skin along his left cheek split, hearing the whistle of wind; the _thunk!_ as the arrowhead imbedded into a tree behind him, he could have killed. But not Kikyo; never Kikyo, instead; he had wrapped his arms around her and in between kisses of reassurance of his love for her, she had told him of Kagome...and Sesshomaru.

With anger enhanced motions, he rung out the kimono and stepping up on shore, he donned the garments; fumbling and arguing with them all the while. Retying Tetsusaiga around his waist, he drew in a breath and smirked, only a trace scent remained of Kikyo. Closing his eyes, he could still see her eyes; hard, cold, _dead_, as he had turned to depart. He had been so torn, wanting to sink his claws deep into the hard clay of her body for coming between him and Kagome; for making her run to his brother, but wanting to embrace her; make her smile again.

Giving his head a brain-battering shake, Inuyasha gripped the hilt of the fang to ease the rattle, and broke into a run. His long strides ate up the landscape as he bolted through the woods; darting around the trees; the foliage whispering in the breeze as he whisked by. Breaking into a meadow; the stalks parted like water as he passed; golden-rod, daises and mustard flowers whirling around his feet to stand stock still a breath's time later. Labored breathing and the sound of soft footfalls became a mantra to Inuyashas ears as he attempted to run the pain of loving and hating two women from his system. His eyes no longer consciously seeing his path, but searching his memory. He thought of his first kiss; how soft Kikyos lips had been; a simple flutter over his own. The look in her eyes then had been enough to tell him that she loved him, but she had still expected him to sacrifice before he could have her. Kagome, sweet Kagome, loving him for who he is now, has said as much over and over. She had even kissed him to keep him a half-demon, and so far he had kept his promise to remain so. Twice she had raised an arrow at him, both times she was under a spell. Another time she had taken the arrow herself rather than see him hurt. She had enough spunk to keep him on his toes, enough backbone to take whatever life throws at her, and enough heart to share with the world. A world, that for so long had been him, Sango, Shippo and Miroku too, but mostly him. _'I love them both...'_

Noticing that his eyes seemed out of focus; blurry, he blinked and drew in a sharp breath as twin trails of moisture trailed down his cheeks. Drawing the sleeve of his kimono across his eyes, a feral growl vibrated through his throat. Frustrated, he quickened his pace until the muscles in his legs quivered under the strain and beads of perspiration broke out over his brow.

_'Damnit Kagome...why Sesshomaru? Did you really think that you couldn't have me? Don't you know I want you, that I love you? You told me you'd stay by my side! I never meant to hurt you! I thought that bastard had kissed you just to prove that you trust him...heh, you must have had some laugh at my expense.'_

Feeling the _squelch_ of mud squeezing between his toes cracked his thoughts and for the first time in an hour, Inuyasha halted. His heart beating a steady, rapid rhythm, his every breath calmer than the former, his eyes creased as he took in the swampy landscape. Rotten vegetation; stagnant water; fish and humidity whirling a thick, pungent cloud that made his eyes water from the assault it made on his other senses. He could almost taste the air; his stomach churned.

"You're -_blub!_- Trespassing -_blub!_- , leave now!" In a display of swordsmanship, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga with his left hand and in a whirling blur, the hilt circled across his palm; the blade slicing the gray mud beside his foot and up until the tip sliced through the air and steadied again with the added grip of his right hand. With a _plop!_, Inuyasha pulled his left foot free of the sinking mud and with a war cry and no mercy, he used the momentum of swinging the Tetsusaiga to whirl him around and slice through the over stuffed; white spotted; 5' brown mushroom of a demon with a sickening squelch. Eyes wide, the demon's mouth; covering the base of his head and at least a foot wide, open and shut; with an odd fishy similarity, in surprise until finally, the demon died. The top half of his body sliding away and toppling over into the mud, the rest of him crumpled in suit shortly after.

A single fang peeped from the corner of Inuyashas snicker as he re-sheathed his sword. Bunching the muscles in his legs, he bounded free of the mud and from drier land, he gave a look over his shoulder to the defeated demon; it's blood, more brown than red, slinking and seeping in swirls through the mud away from the body. _'Someday Sesshomaru, that will be you too. You have tried so many times to take Tetsusaiga and have never won. What would make you think I'd give up Kagome?'_

With a winner's confidant grace, Inuyasha swept away from the swamps.


	7. Unaccustomed Tenderness

A/N: Heya! Okie...I've had a few reviews that have brought up the issue of all the ( 's, s, s') Yeah..scratches back of head that would be because this poor, poor story has to go through 3!!! computers before it finally makes it's appearance online. I have made corrections, and am sorry about all the confusion and misspellings. As for the names, this is how I've seen them spelled most often (with the exception of Koga/Kouga...Sorry!) Anyway... Thanks for the great reviews!!! I feel so loved!

p.s: I do work on the chaps...often, but I live 2&1/2 hours away from my internet connection...sigh, so...please don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: tear No Inuyasha...GAH!

Kouga gently hefted a seemingly weightless Kagome closer to his body; tightening his grip upon her shoulder and thigh. The scent of burning wood drifted in the wisp of breeze and he knew he was almost upon her camp. It would have been so easy to turn around and take her away with him; to run so far that not even she would know how to find home; to keep her wrapped up in his arms, but he couldn't betray her like that. She had asked him to return her to _'Lord Sesshomaru'_, and he would. It would hurt to hand her over to another male, but Kagome trusted him, and he never wanted to give her the chance to doubt his loyalty. _'Or my love'_

Pausing, he took a moment to gaze at the raven-haired girl in his arms. Moonlight filtered in through the canopy of leaves, one ray landing majestically across her features; her hair's natural blue highlights reflecting the iridescent shimmer; her long lashes sweeping across her high, dainty cheekbones; the rosy hue of her lips, that even in sleep, turned up softly at the corners. She shifted slightly in his arms, her face leaning towards him; her lips parting as a soft sigh escaped. Kouga felt his blood surge as he figured the distance between his mouth and hers to be no more than the width of a few hands and they were alone, she was sleeping; he could kiss her and no one would be the wiser. A slip of her tongue across her bottom lip sealed the deal in his mind and he softly groaned from the temptation. Licking his own lips, he cautiously leaned in; his eyes drifting downward until he watched for signs of her waking through his lashes.

Her lips felt warm despite the chill in the late summer air, soft as rose petals; honeyed. Perfect. Forbidden.

"Kouga of the Wolf Tribe. Are you so put out for the attention of a female that you must steal kisses from unsuspecting victims?"

Kouga silently named himself a hundred times a fool as the cool tip of Tokigen pressed into the back of his neck.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru"

"Release her"

"I'm returning her to you as _she_ asked"

Feeling the deadly pressure of the sword press closer to home before being completely removed; Kouga understood the warning as he turned slowly on the ball of his left foot to face the Western Lord; towering in height as he looked down his nose at the Wolf Prince. Tokigen already slid back in place. Clouds passed overhead; creating shadows that skimmed across the carefully un-readable features of the Dog-demon. The royal kimono of white seemed to glow in the dark and the effect gave Sesshomaru a God-like appearance; an angry God. His eyes blazed, and Kouga could almost picture miniature flames licking behind the amber irises, for they seared into his own baby-blues.

Both pairs of eyes were instantly drawn to Kagome as her heart began beating frantically, her eyes fluttered relentlessly, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt; she was dreaming.

Her face paled, her breaths became rapid and shallow and she started squirming; her face twisting from one side to another; her knees raising in rotation. Her voice panicked.

"Inuyasha!...stop...please"

Kouga was scared to death. His hands trembled, he held his breath, but felt his need to protect Kagome; to draw the blood of her torment, grow.

"Hand her to me" Without pause, Kouga dropped to one knee, Sesshomaru did the same and a nightmare-plagued Kagome was laid across his lap; Sesshomaru's arm propped behind her slim shoulders, her legs draped over his one raised knee. Flipping backwards, Kouga crouched, his eyes wide in awe.

With unaccustomed tenderness, Sesshomaru called for Kagome to awaken. Kissing her temple, he called to her again and her eyes fluttered open. Frantically, Kagome searched her surroundings, her eyes settling on Kouga's warm smile before turning to look at the relief in Sesshomaru's eyes. Her arms flew and wrapped around his neck, her fingers entwining within the folds of his kimono's collar, her chest pressed dangerously firm against the barbs of his armor. Her body trembled, but she didn't cry, and she was calming. Swiftly, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and Kagome subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging like a distraught child as Sesshomaru held her to his body for warmth and the comfort she seeked, her face nuzzled the crook of his neck. Acknowledging Kouga's returning Kagome with a nod, Sesshomaru stepped past the Wolf Prince and made a few paces beyond before stopping, Kouga turned to gaze at his back; questioningly.

"Kouga..." Kagome's voice sounded muffled, but beautifully peaceful.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have my backpack?" With a sheepish grin, Kouga slid the strap down his arm and stepping up to Kagome, he held it out for her. Her hand; slender and pale, gripped the strap and allowed the bag to dangle from her grip.

"Thank you, Kouga"

"Heh, no prob', _babe_ "

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eyes as Kouga twisted himself into a column of whirling winds before departing; his path through the woods heavily laid with broken branches and foliage floating with seesaw patterns toward the ground. In mere seconds, his scent was only a lingering memory.

He had seen the longing in the Wolf demons eyes when Kagome had wrapped her arms around his Lord's neck, how his hands had tightened on her body instinctively while she had slept in his arms, but furthermore; he had seen Kouga kiss her. Sesshomaru could almost have pitied the Wolf.

Sesshomaru easily navigated through the trees and in minutes he exited unto the camp. With his arm wrapped around Kagome's back and his hand closed around her ribs, he pried her from his body and swiftly; gently, laid her beside her kit and Rin. Her eyes were wide, watching his every motion with trust and something akin to..._affection?_, as he unwrapped his fur boa from around his arm. Kneeling down, he handed the massive wrap to Kagome. With a sweet smile, set her backpack aside before folding one end of the boa under her head with the rest effectively covering her body. She promptly fell back asleep, the fur surrounding her face fluttering with her steady exhales, un-tormented by nightmares with Sesshomarus protective presence by her side.

Feeling the lack of weight around his shoulder, his arm felt odd, like it was willing to float skyward. Standing upright, he turned back towards the woods and locating the broken path of Kouga's, he bolted; his footfall's silent.

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled; Kouga lowered his head, and smirked. The breeze was restless in this part of the woods; reversing its flow a multitude of times as if panicking, not knowing which direction to flow to escape the wrath of the _two_ Cardinal Lords. Standing with his feet shoulder width apart, his arms folded across his chest, his tail _swishing_ back and forth; following an imaginary beat. This was how Lord Sesshomaru found him.

"_Prince_ Kouga, I see you expected my return"

"Yep"

"How foolish of you to wait"

"Heh, that's what you think buddy! - Unfolding his arms, he raised his head and met Sesshomaru's glare dead on. His blue eyes just as hard and icy as Sesshomaru's. - You know you can't legally kill me, not without a proper challenge and the councils of the North and West present."

"Do not dictate to me, I am well aware of the rules, _Wretched Wolf!_ " With amusement, Kouga watched Sesshomaru remove his grip from Tokigen's hilt, the temptation too great to let it linger.

"So, what did ya want to say to me?" Quicker than Kouga could blink, the back of his head was thrashed into a tree, the rest of his body slamming shortly after; almost as an afterthought, Sesshomarus hand at his throat; the claws skimming threateningly across his jugular. Careful not to wince, Koga grinned peevishly at the snarl uncomfortably close to his own face.

"Are you not aware that I was present to see you cradle the Priestess Kagome, to see her lay trustingly in your arms while she was distraught?" Kouga let his grin fade; he had _not_ been aware.

"So, what's it to ya?" Sesshomaru growled, the rumble vibrating through his chest and down the straining muscles in his arm, Kouga's throat tickled and he swallowed repeatedly trying not to cough.

"The great fool of a half-breed, Inuyasha, has betrayed Kagome, and for the past three days she has entrusted herself to me, Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga caught the flash of hatred cross the amber ice-chips at Inuyasha's name. Kouga's own voice came out as a growl.

"Yah, I caught that part, something about another girl. What's that gotta do with me?"

"Your ignorance is astounding. The departed Priestess, Kikyo, is Inuyashas _lover_. - Kouga felt the bile rise slowly up his throat. - Kagome had the misfortune of finding the two runting and the half-breed pursued her. She now bears the emotional scars of a shallow bite, although _I_ was able to save her from completion of the act."

Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to betray the full account of Kagome's troubles to this Wolf, but despite his being the secreted Northern Lord, he was thick-skulled when it came to Kagome due to his un-requited love for her. Beneath his hand, he could feel Kouga's blood pumping ferociously through his veins. So angry was he, that the blue of his eyes had drained until they eerily appeared white. Sesshomaru was caught off-guard by the strength of Kouga's hand as he gripped his wrist and wrenched Sesshomaru's hand free of his throat. Admiration for the fellow Cardinal lord ripened.

Landing on his feet, Kouga dropped into a crouch, his hands held in fists so tight they twitched, his head down; hiding the pain of his own foolishness for kissing his precious Kagome. _'My Gods, if she had awaken...'_

"Kagome has once again miss-laid her trust" Kouga felt kicked in his gut.

"_Never_ accuse her for trusting me. I'd do anything for Kagome! And handing her Inu-trasha's ass on a platter is gonna be next"

"Do not assume she would be appreciative of the gesture, for I believe she means to go back to Inuyasha" Kouga's head shot up, disbelief written all over his face.

"Your jerkin' my tail! After everything that mutt put her through?! She's not stupid!"

"She is aware of the threat. My belief is that she intends only to continue her search for her Sacred Jewel and Naraku, as do I."

"Yah, same here... but given half a chance, do you think dog-breath would try again?" Sesshomaru gave a half growl of annoyance for Kouga's choice of insult for Inuyasha, but cocked a grin.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Well, yah- wait a minute! It ain't like your not affected by her charms. I saw that kiss to her temple, you're falling for her too!" Sesshomaru inwardly kicked himself for falling into his own trap.

"That is not of your concern"

"Whatever, it _concern_'s my Kagome, it _concern_'s me. She's been through enough without another _dog_ chasing her tail."

"I'd advise you to curb your tongue, Kouga of the Wolf Tribe. I have no ill intentions toward the priestess Kagome." Kouga could feel the anger radiating off Sesshomaru. Mentally patting his back for hitting a nerve, he rose to his full height and met Sesshomaru's heated glare.

"I'm warning you, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, I have tried to win her heart more times than I could count and she has never loosened her grip upon Inuyasha. After the way he's treated her, she's probably lost her taste for dog. My turn's comin', and that kiss will be a first of many" The pride and determination in Kouga's voice was not lost on Sesshomaru, and instead of being rankled, Sesshomaru smiled. Kouga had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Sesshomaru was going to say next.

"Tell me, have you ever kissed Kagome while she was conscious?; her skills are exemplary" Kouga's hands itched to wipe the grin off his face. Turning away from Sesshomaru, he threw one last barb over his shoulder.

"By the way, I think your skills with your swords are slippin' cause it looks like a cat tried to mangle your face"

"Then I shall have to clip Kagome's claws when we once again are engaged in foreplay" Sesshomaru was well amused by the twitch in Kouga's shoulders and the hitch in his breath and step. Without another word, Kouga twisted the winds around his body and disappeared beyond Sesshomaru's sight. Only a few leaves danced to the ground this time as signs of the Northern Lord's departure. Sesshomaru was well aware the white lie had affected Kouga more than he would show, that he was nursing his own battered heart, but he paid little heed for he believed that Kouga had just learned his place.

Noticing the gray tint of light, the way mist settled over the land, Sesshomaru headed back to camp before Jaken awoke at dawn and alerted Rin and Kagome to his absence.

Kouga fought the burning behind his eyes as images of Kagome continued to flash across his mind. To him she was strength, balance, honesty, love, honor -everything good about him. He had refused to admit defeat when it came to loosing Kagome to Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru was another story. Some called him a fool, others pig-headed, but he knew all along that Kagome looked upon him only as a dear friend. And he cherished that. He hated the way Inuyasha treated the tenderhearted Kagome, and he hadn't even known the full extent of the story, not like he did now. If Sesshomaru intended to take Kagome as his mate, then Kouga would let up. The thought of never having her for his own hurt, but at least he knew she would be taken care of. She was original. She deserved the best and grudgingly, Kouga admitted that he would let her settle for Sesshomaru. _'Never worry, Kagome; my love, I'll still be kickin' around. Not even the mighty Sesshomaru can get rid of me that easily' _Kouga smiled warmly. _'At least I got to hold you once more and even though I know I shouldn't have, I don't regret kissing you. These memories are mine'_

The sun shined heartily upon Kagome; warming her face and body until she awoke flushed. Her eyes squinted as she looked skyward, but her smile was bright and happy when she spied the perfectly blue atmosphere. Clouds drifted lazily above her, the tips of the trees wavered in the breeze, flowers blossomed and speckled the grass all around her. Taking a deep breath to yawn and stretch, she paused in confusion as she took in the white fur wrapped around her body and under her head; white fur that smelled strongly of fresh chopped wood and musk. Bolting upright, she twisted stiffly to regard the strange phenomena of having Sesshomaru's boa with her. Then vaguely, she remembered waking in Sesshomaru's arm, Kouga smiling at her, and then Sesshomaru handing her his boa to keep her warm. Nodding in acceptance of this explanation, she threw her arms above her head and interlocking her fingers, she stretched; her back arching as the knots in her shoulders popped into nonexistence. Rising to her feet and smoothing out the ruffles in her skirt, she stepped deep in to the bushes to relieve herself and restore order to her morning face.

Having snatched her backpack on her way by, she hauled out the remaining bottle of water and twisting off the cover, she drank a few sips and then poured a generous amount over her cupped, left hand. Swiftly placing the bottle on the ground between her feet, she splashed her face; the chilled water running down her face and neck; dampening her shirts collar. Wiping the water from her eyes with her fingertips, she ran her damp fingers through her knotted tresses until they met with little resistance. Satisfied, she replaced the cap and tossed the bottle back in to her backpack and headed back through the bushes.

Upon returning, Kagome spied Sesshomaru sitting across the meadow, one leg out stretched and the other raised with his arm resting atop his knee. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping; Kagome knew better. Careful not to wake Shippo and Rin, Kagome gingerly picked the white boa up off the ground and gave it a gentle shake to dislodge any dirt clinging to the fluff. The simple gesture sending waves of Sesshomaru's scent floating in the air, making Kagome's heart flutter and her face burn. The great length of fur felt soft and silky draped in her hands, pristine white despite being exposed constantly to the elements. Kagome's lips quirked when she realized that she had always assumed that it had been attached to him, like a tail. _'Obviously not'_ Folding the boa gently across her left arm, she couldn't resist splaying her fingers through the strands as she turned towards Sesshomaru, the bounce in her steps unmistakable.

With more effort than he was comfortable to admit, Sesshomaru kept his face impassive as he watched Kagome almost skip towards him through lowered lashes, pleased that she didn't seem upset by her plagued dreams from the night before. When she was standing by his left foot, she paused and he unconsciously studied her shapely legs; seemingly untouched by the sunlight, but well formed, long and muscular, he had felt their strength last night when they had wrapped themselves around his hips. The girl had seemed so weak and fragile, but the surprising pressure of her thighs had him wondering.

She couldn't help but fidget. Standing this close to Sesshomaru had Kagome's senses tingling; the scent of his musk, the sound of his steady breathing, the sight of his entire being sparkling in the sun, further more, she could almost remember the taste of his kisses. Unconsciously, she lifted her right foot and scratched the back of her left ankle before licking her suddenly parched lips.

"Sesshomaru...?" Her heart jumped when he lifted his eyes to hers. _'Geesh, what's wrong with me today?'_

"I...Uh...wanted to give this back to you and thank you for letting me, um, use it." Presenting the boa, she grinned when it dawned on her that it drowned her shoulder and arm, while, even wrapped around twice, it only seemed to cover his one shoulder. She watched him retract his leg while rising slowly into a kneel, then rise to his full height and Kagome couldn't help but take a step back, she felt so...dwarfed. One silver eyebrow rose in amusement with her retreat, feeling mocked, she stuck out the tip of her tongue.

"Do not tempt me, Priestess Kagome" She swore her blush rose from her toes to inflame her face.

He turned to present his right side and lifted his arm, bent at the elbow. Frowning, Kagome stepped up to his shoulder blade and rising on tiptoes, she hefted the boa up and draped it over his shoulder. Wonderingly, it seemed to cling to his body as it slithered back into place and Kagome couldn't help but blink in surprise. _'It moves like it's alive! Gah! But lets face it Kagome, you've seen weirder and besides...he was probably controlling it with his demonic power'_ Turning to step away, his hand shot around her stomach and she yipped in surprise as she was turned to face him. Once again his eyebrow rose to mock her, but Kagome noticed the distance closing between his face and hers instead. Her eyes drifted closed, her face warming as his hot breath caressed her lips.

"You're welcome" His lips skimmed over hers as he huskily spoke the words before fully consuming her mouth.

Kagome's lips tingled, her hands lifting and grazing the sides of his face before wrapping possessively around his neck, her body falling meekly against his. His hand crept along the skin of her back, his finger tips warm and seductive. Their surroundings melted away; Jaken, Rin, Shippo, Ah-Un, and the still-rising sun forgotten as they relished in the sweet sensations. Running her tongue along his bottom lip, she invited him to deepening the kiss; moaning softly when he obliged her and she felt the velvet caress sweep across her tongue. His hand abandoned the burning trail across her back and deftly slid across her ribs, his blazing touch remaining a breath away from where she ached to feel his caress. Flicking the tip of her tongue against his, her left hand slid down his arm to cover his hand and she moaned enticingly as she urged his hand to cover the taut peak of her breast through the satin material. He softly kneaded the tender flesh and she removed her own hand and gripped his shoulders to remain on her feet, for her knees gave out with the pleasure his touch sent spiraling through her blood. His thumb circled the crest before delving beyond the satin and her breath hitched with the delicious heat wrought from the feel of his hand on her bare breast. With a groan, her head rolled away from his kiss and Sesshomaru drank in the sight of her pinked cheeks, her kiss-bruised lips, her fluttering eyes. Growling, he seared the rapid pulse in her throat with a kiss, feeling it jump beneath his lips and he buried his face in her hair, her scent of arousal and lavender playing havoc with his own senses until he felt dizzy.

Her hands tangled in the tresses at his nape and almost roughly, she pulled his face back to hers. He growled wantonly as her lips played and teased against his own; kissing the corners, nipping, licking until finally she relinquished control and his tongue delved deep in to the caverns of her mouth to taste her. Withdrawing his hand from beneath her shirt and grasping the quivering and tight flesh of the back of her thigh, he lifted her against him until she was on tiptoe and he tenderly traced his claws over her skin; feeding her blood with fire. His deft fingers inching her skirt up until the feel of his smooth palm against the sensitive skin sent her senses spinning; her belly fluttering as he leaned to grasp the back of her knee and lifted her leg until she was held tightly against him. She gasped as the evidence of his arousal touched her intimately, her face flushing as Sesshomaru rocked forward gently, her body responding by shooting sparks of pleasure into her belly.

Kagome felt almost feverish, her eyes heavy and clouded with desire when she leaned back to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes had darkened, reminding her of burning coals and with trembling fingers, she lifted her right hand and pushed his bangs away from the crescent moon on his forehead. She smiled and sweetly kissed the mark and then his cheek before dropping to his mouth once more.

Sesshomaru's heart fluttered from the gesture, so simple, but obvious in reasoning. She had shown him that while she was under desire's spell, she knew it was _he;_ Sesshomaru, not his _brother_. The effect was mind numbing. Dropping her leg, he drove his fingers into her raven lochs and cradled the back of her head, withdrawing from her lips, he kissed her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her jaw.

Kagome felt her chest tighten, and tears; unbidden, escaped to slide down her face; kissed away by the one demon she never would have believed possible to make her feel so..._loved?_ She couldn't let this go on or she'd end up losing her heart to him only to find it thrust upon Tokigen. Like a dunk in cold water, she realized she was almost there now. She never did fully understand why he had kissed her in the first place, but had chalked it up to making her forget about Inuyasha; it had worked for the most part, but like a good medication, it had side effects. Withdrawing from the rain of kisses, Kagome's smile wavered when he laid his hand along her cheek. Placing hers on top and interlocking their fingers, her heart clenched and with great effort; she didn't show her wince as their eyes locked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!?!" With an annoyed growl, Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome, his hand dropping back to his side and leveled an angry glare at Jaken; dropping his head in a bow before timidly raising his yellow eyes.

"Forgive my intrusion Milord, but Rin was curious as to if we were heading off today" Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes to Jaken's referral to Rin and his attempt to lay blame elsewhere.

"You may rest assured, Jaken, for I intend to take up where I left off, _today_" His amber eyes locked on Kagome's, and she blushed; the double entendre taking root in her mind, and she acknowledged the idea that she would have to go back to her group..._today_. Seeing Shippo and Rin off playing, she maneuvered around Jaken and calling out, she joined them; wondering just how much her adopted son and Rin had seen of her and Sesshomaru's brazen display.

Sango blushed prettily when Miroku's thigh brushed against hers as he sat upon the fallen log to her left. From between Sango's feet, Kilala rolled her eyes and looked away causing Miroku to smirk and Sango's blush to deepen as she shimmied a hand's width away. Not having Kagome or Inuyasha around had boldend Miroku's advances and while Sango was silently eating up his words and giving in to small allowances, she was still timid. Catching his hand raising from the corner of her eye, her hand twitched, until she saw the apple resting innocently in his beaded palm.

"Uh, thanks Miroku" Without pause, she snatched the red skinned fruit and felt the satisfying crunch as her teeth bit through the flesh. Holding the apple with both hands, she closed her eyes and savored the slight tang of the juice as it rolled across her tongue. She remained blissfully unaware of Miroku staring at the tiny drop of juice resting in the slight crease in her bottom lip. His mouth opened slightly as her tongue slipped out and the droplet was licked away. Looking away, he started chowing down on his own apple before another 'fly' found it's way on his cheek.

Kilala's slight mew and ruffled fur drew their attention, but as she didn't rise from her position between Sango's feet, they knew the threat was quite minimal, if even existent.

Inuyasha landed on the ground not three feet from where Sango and Miroku sat, his last lunge from the tree tops; of what remained from behind the hut, powerful enough for him to have skimmed the roof and clear over their heads. The dust from his landing raised in clouds and was caught in the breeze.

"_INUYASHA?!_" His surprise entry had two hearts beating a similar, rapid beat. Sparing an annoyed glance over his shoulder at the couple, he noticed the wary looks and the way Miroku had twisted to cover Sango, as if to protect her. Inuyasha softened his features and turned about face; he didn't want his friends to think he'd attack them too.

"What?! Don't worry, I ain't gonna attack you!, Damn!" Miroku and Sango looked sheepish as they exchanged glances before returning to their breakfasts.

Squatting to Miroku's left, Inuyasha stared at the ground between his feet, looking crestfallen. Miroku swallowed his last bite before chucking the core and eyed his friend.

"Inuyasha, by any chance...did you happen upon Kagome?" Inuyasha flinched, his voice low and smooth.

"Yah, I found her" Sango's eyes raised, her apple forgotten. Miroku fished for more detail, knowing it would be like pulling teeth; slow and painful.

"And?"

"And what? I asked her to come back and she said 'no', Sesshomaru showed up and she vacated"

"You mean _they_ left together..."

"Heh, nope. She was alone when I found her and when he showed; his face all scratched up, she got up and left, mouthing some apology for attacking him" Miroku and Sango both felt their mouths drop open. Sango laid her left hand on Miroku's right arm as she spoke.

"And Kagome,...she's...unharmed?"

"Yah. She's fine" Annoyed and depressed, Inuyasha rose and leaping in to the higher branches of a nearby tree; hidden within the dense foliage, he relaxed against the trunk and stubbornly refusing to continue thinking, he allowed much needed sleep to overcome him.

While neither Monk nor Demon Slayer spoke, they shared similar thoughts. If what Inuyasha said was true; that Kagome had actually _attacked_ Sesshomaru and she still lived, then the situation between her and Sesshomaru has changed, and for the better. Disheartened that Kagome still would not return, but eager to relax knowing that just maybe, she _is_ in good company.

"Miroku, do you think Kouga has found her?"

"Knowing Kouga, he wouldn't give up until he did. I just hope he didn't cause too much of a fuss about Lord Sesshomaru"

"Hmm, he seemed so happy to hear that Kagome was no longer with Inuyasha" Miroku shifted to look at Sango, the mischievous sparkle back in his eye.

"Well of course, my dearest Sango. He claims to love our Priestess and not having Inuyasha around would be an advantage in his mind"

"Argh! It's frustrating not knowing what's going on! I hope Kagome comes back soon, I'm restless just sitting here, waiting. I understand why she needs the time apart from _him_- her eyes shifting towards the trees- but I'm still worried for her"

"Perfectly understandable, but keep heart my love, she'll return when she's ready"

"Yeah, I know your right, Monk, but I wonder how strained it will be between Inuyasha and Kagome when she does return"

"Ahh, yes. Well, we'll just grin and bear it" Two sets of shoulders slumped with the thought.


	8. Author Note

Hi Readers,

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've updated my fic and I'm sorry for that. I moved back home about a month ago and I've been having a hard time trying to get the rest of my stuff home due to the long distance and lack of pick-up's. My best friend, Rocky, had been holding the remainder of my stuff, including my computer, for me. This morning, March 20th, she passed away. So I just wanted to let you, the readers, know that while I have every intention of finishing the story, the next chapter may be a lot later in coming than I had intended.

-Black Gardenia.


	9. Going back

I want to thank everyone for waiting patiently for this update. The past 3 months have been difficult and I'm just starting to see blue sky again. Thank you for your comments and the condolences, they mean a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha', even if I _was_ ever able to get my hands on the ownership rights to 'Inuyasha', my brother would probably take it from me. Just a he took my PS2, hair dye, movies, juice, etc. Gah.

Chapter 8

Kagome smiled and waved back at Shippo; her newly acknowledged son, as he paused mid-leap to grin before dashing off behind a boulder. Rin's giddy voice resonating; muffled, through the air as she counted into a nearby tree.

With a contented sigh, Kagome leaned back in to the tree behind her and unfolded her legs to stretch out, crossing her ankles right over left and pulling at her skirt to lay decently across her thighs. Tapping her foot to a beat in her head, she picked up the book to her right, laid it open across her lap and resumed writing her newest diary entry.

-_This morning Sesshomaru and I kissed again. It was unbelievable! My body felt like it was on fire!_ –A faint blush tinged Kagome's cheeks with the memory_- I shouldn't be surprised that he's a great kisser, he's awesome and graceful in everything he does! Gah! I'm not sure what to do…I know I have to go back to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, I can't just leave them hanging. If they really wanted to go looking for the shards, they could always get Kikyo. Inuyasha would be happy about that! Damn Inuyasha! But I broke the Shikon Jewel so it's my responsibility. It's just…every time I summon up enough nerve to tell Sesshomaru that I want to go back, I start panicking! My heart starts pounding and my body trembles. I'm scared that Inuyasha will freak out on me again, and I know Sesshomaru plans on leaving again and this time…I might not be so lucky. I could ask Koga to stick around, but that might cause more problems. Then there are my feelings toward Sesshomaru. I think…I think I'm falling in love with him. I know that sounds crazy! But it's true! It's not hard to see that he's HOT, and VERY muscular, he smells good too, very good, and underneath all that 'I'm-dangerous-and-cranky-don't-mess-with-me-I-hate-humans' façade, there's a heart. When we were back home, I asked him not to leave me and he didn't. In the Feudal Era, he's been everything I had wished Inuyasha to be, MINUS the walking, talking clay zombie! Just this morning I woke up and his boa was wrapped around me like a blanket. He's acting like he cares about me. I wonder what's going through his head, I mean, not two weeks ago if I had slapped him, or clawed his face - Thank Gods that didn't leave a scar! - He would have killed me on the spot. Instead, he kisses me. DUH! Inuyasha told me he's only using me to get at him, and while I try not to believe him…that thought still lingers in the back of my head. Could it be true? I know the brothers hate each other…but what good would I be? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, not me, and I know better than to take Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru doesn't care about the shards either…UGH! MEN! Who could know what's going on inside their heads? Not me, obviously._

_I'm terrified to let my defenses down again. I still care for Inuyasha; whenever I think about him my heart aches and my eyes burn from holding back tears. His betrayal and lack of care for me stings, I feel SO STUPID for not knowing all this time. I'm so glad that Sesshomaru came when he did…almost like it was fated that he be there, I mean, how random was that? Who knows? All I know is that if I don't leave soon, I'll find myself lying what's left of my heart in Sesshomaru's hand. Right now, I think I understand how Kagura feels._

_Anyway, on a happier note, this morning I talked to Shippo about me being his mom. The poor guy was so timid, blushing, but he was so happy! Just looking at him now makes me smile, warmth I can't describe fills my heart when he calls me 'Momma-Kagome'. Gah! A mother at 16! Hehehe, I should have known it would come to this, but I'm happy and honored that he thinks of me as his mom. Yay! Well, I should go harass Sesshomaru now, maybe get him to take me home_ _again to stock up. Hmmm, maybe I could keep Inuyasha occupied with ramen? HA! _

_Bye bye! – Kagome_

Smiling at her last thought, Kagome replaced the daisy; the one Rin had tucked in Kagome's hair a few days ago, as her bookmark. Shoving the dark, metallic green book with the words 'My Diary' etched in gold across the face, back in to her backpack and flipping the cover over the opening, she pushed the faded yellow bag aside.

Raising her head and blinking as a ray of sunlight flashed across her eyes through the filter of leaves well above her head, she felt her smile fade as she found Sesshomaru at a distance, his face lifted to the sky. With a heavy sigh, she braced her hands on the ground and raising her knees to a crouch, she rose to her feet and stepped from under the cooling shade of the tree.

Hearing Kagome's light steps nearing broke Sesshomaru from his musings.

He had recognized a retreat in Kagome's affections earlier and would have called her on it, but Jaken had interrupted and she had run. He could still see the haunting waver in her doe eyes; glassy with tears, she had seemed to plead with him. _'But what?_' Her fingers had trembled; interlocked with his, her smile shaky. To Sesshomaru, she had been petrified.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked over his left shoulder as Kagome closed the distance. She paused by his shoulder and then stepped before him, her back to his chest and laid her head directly, carefully, between the spikes of his chest plate. Sesshomaru was mildly amused, but greatly surprised. Quirking his lips in to a faint smile, he lifted his arm to rest upon her chest, his hand gently gripping her left shoulder. Kagome slipped a soft sigh as she raised her hands and affectionately gripped his arm, her thumbnails tracing soft circles across his forearm.

The tall grasses, stretching well in to the distance before melting into forests, swayed in the breeze as the sun reflected off the slowly browning stalks. The clouds from morning had dispersed, making way for a perfectly blue sky, the sun unhindered and bright; the horizon wavered with waves of heat.

"Sesshomaru, do you still intend to leave today?"

"Hmm" Kagome's shoulders slumped with her deep exhale.

"I thought you'd say that"

"Is there something you require?" Sesshomaru's thumb began following the same circular pattern across her shoulder.

"Could you…maybe, take me back home?"

…

"You intend to return to the half-breed?" Sesshomaru felt her heart leap beneath his arm.

…

"I have to, Sesshomaru. The Shikon Jewel is my responsibility and while I'm still timid about returning to Inuyasha…I…I, just have to deal with it, I guess. I mean, it's the Feudal Era! I'm always in danger. Even _you_ used to try to kill me. Besides, as long as Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga and The Enchanted Necklace, I should be okay, right?"

"The Enchanted Necklace?"

"Yeah", -Sesshomaru could almost hear the smile in her voice- "haven't you ever noticed the beads around Inuyasha's neck? When I first traveled through time and freed Inuyasha, we didn't exactly get along. So, Priestess Kaede gave me the beads to keep him in-line. He hates them with a passion, but I refuse to remove them"

Flash memories of Kagome commanding his half-brother to 'sit' and seeing the many different times he had crashed face first into the ground brought a smirk of understanding to Sesshomaru's lips. Kagome's shoulders began to shake gently as a soft laugh drifted to his ears.

"Actually, just the other day I secretly wished that _you_ had an Enchanted Necklace" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in loathing of the thought of his person being under a similar spell.

"I am not amused" Kagome laughed harder, her shoulders grazing his chest until, with a breathy sigh, she stilled.

"Sesshomaru, if…Inuyasha tries to…if he, attacks me again…" The pain in her voice made Sesshomaru's heart quiver unexpectedly. His grip upon her shoulder tightened possessively.

"I shall not be far, Kagome. He will not be given the chance" Kagome gasped as she twisted to face Sesshomaru. Lifting her hands to idly poke at the spikes of his armor as her eyes shifted from one amber iris to the other, searchingly. His hand absentmindedly combed through her soft, ebony strands in a comforting gesture as he felt her heart beating as fiercely as his own.

"Sesshomaru…thank you"

With mirrored motions, they closed their eyes as their mouths searched for each other. Her lips fell open and fluttered against his own; softly; teasingly, before she eased away and with a half sigh, half sob, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her head shook as though in a silent argument, her breaths hot against his throat.

Sesshomaru felt his pulse thump where her breath fluttered against his skin. He could feel his demonic aura stir, his eyes heating with the suffusion of blood, his lips quivered as his fangs slowly grew. Kagome stirred against him and slowly dropping her arms, she silently stepped away, unaware of the fierce battle of wills raging in Sesshomaru's blood.

Minutes later, Kagome's voice drifted in the air, the words lost, but calm and soothing all the same as she laughed with her kit. Lifting his hand to the left side of his neck, Sesshomaru softly massaged the tender skin.

His hand tightened on the cord of tense muscle; aching from being denied the sinking of her teeth into his skin.

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Blinking away the sleep-induced haze and wiping the sheen of sweat from his face, breathing rapidly, he regarded his white-knuckled hold on the hilt of his sword. Releasing his grip, his knuckles cracking, he shook his hand in attempt to regain blood flow to his yellowed digits. Growling in response to the mental image of Kagome's heart; beating and bloodied, sitting in his palm, his claws sinking into the muscle as Kagome had writhed and convulsed at his feet.

Giving his head a brain-battering shake, he willed the image away and jumped to the ground, landing in a shock-absorbing crouch before rising to his full height. Eyeing the back of the hut standing before him, Inuyasha's ears perked to the sound of Miroku's laughter drifting from the other side, Sango's retort following shortly after. Frowning, Inuyasha realized a sense of loss, knowing that without Kagome, should he walk around and sit with his friends, a choking tension would settle over them. He could almost feel their eyes on him, waiting for him to change, to attack. Giving one last glance over his shoulder, he leapt into the trees and bounding from one branch to the other, he headed for the Bone Eaters Well.

A faint smile lingered on his lips as he thought of the many times he had traveled through time, Kagome's hand tucked protectively in his as they floated either forward or backward, five hundred years. He thought of her family, her Mom; so understanding and supporting, her Gramps; eccentric but eager to help, and Sota-Inuyasha cracked a smirk, the brat felt like a younger brother to him. Kagome's family had welcomed him with open arms, not caring that he had puppy ears, a bad temper, or that he was merely a half-demon.

Inuyasha quickened his pace, eager to feel that warmth envelop him once more. Spying the clearing through the thinning trees, he bunched the muscles in his legs and lunged, landing just shy of the well's rim. Glancing around, he leapt into the depths of the well and felt the world disappear, the sensation of floating and falling surrounding him until finally, his feet found purchase on solid ground. Instantly, his nose picked up the once nauseating stench of Kagome's era and he leapt up and out of the well. Comfortable with the familiar surroundings, he climbed the steps, slid open the door and leaned his left shoulder against the frame. Folding his arms into the sleeves of his kimono, he closed his eyes and ears and played with the memory of him waiting for Kagome; packing her backpack before running out to greet him, her smile wide and genuine.

Having mutually agreed to walk the hour-long trek to the Bone Eaters Well, Kagome gripped the straps wrapped around her shoulders, readjusting the slight weight of her backpack to sit comfortably once more. A faint smile graced her lips as Shippo; poised upon her left shoulder, once more grasped three separate lochs of raven hair and attempted to master 'braiding', following Rin's directions from earlier as she had woven together blades of grass. His brows creased in concentration as he mumbled the instructions to himself.

"Okay, three separate pieces. Got it. Now, this one goes under, than this one over, around, under, over…wait, that's not right!" Kagome's eyes twinkled as she watched his progress from the corner of her eye. Her smile deepened when she caught Shippo's look of frustration when one strand stood out from the weave.

Carefully unraveling the strands as to not pull Kagome's hair, Shippo started the process again. Once more, a single strand stuck out. Gritting his teeth, he slid his tiny fingers through the partial weave and singled out three more strands.

"Shippo" Kagome and the young fox kit yipped in surprise at Sesshomaru's voice. Blushing, Kagome met Sesshomaru's annoyed glance with curiosity.

"You continually omit the section in your left hand from the weave, that is your mistake" Kagome's eyes widened while Shippo eyed Sesshomaru warily. Shrugging, Shippo attempted the braid once more and keeping Sesshomaru's advice in mind, he soon found a perfect braid draping from his palms.

"Momma-Kagome, look! He was right!" Redirecting her gaze from Sesshomaru's somber features to the braid, Kagome smiled brightly at the prideful grin beaming from Shippo's face before he separated another section of her hair and started over again.

Looking back to Sesshomaru, Kagome gently grasped his arm to gain his attention. His eyes narrowed as he peered at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Say, Sesshomaru…where did you learn that? I mean, I never would have guessed you to know how to braid"

…

" Rin spends a great deal of her time weaving flowers for Jaken" Removing her grip from Sesshomaru's arm, Kagome nodded softly.

"Tell me, has she ever tried to braid your hair?"

"No" Kagome frowned at the chill in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Why not? I think it would be fun. You should let me try it" Kagome's fingers itched to dive into the silken, silver strands, her lips turning up at the corners when Sesshomaru gave a throaty growl. Sidestepping to her left, Kagome eyed Sesshomaru's knee length tendrils with envy, watching as his hair swayed gracefully with his every step.

The braid forgotten, Shippo eyed the almost dreamy look on his Momma's face as she focused on the demon before them. Blushing, he leapt from her shoulder and decided to walk a few yards ahead of the couple.

Kagome barely noticed Shippo's absence as she tentatively stretched out her left hand, and gasped.

Sesshomaru held her wrist in an almost painful grip, pulling her hand to the side, his eyes sparked as they held hers trapped. Kagome's pulse raced, her throat constricted until she swallowed repeatedly to allow air to pass. She could feel her fingertips numbing and still Sesshomaru held her poised. Kagome drew her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru" Thankful that her voice sounded forceful, Kagome's heart thumped when Sesshomaru quirked his lips.

"I think not, Priestess"

Instinctively, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru lean in. His lips brushed hers before whispering over her jaw and searing the sensitive and soft flesh below her ear. Her pulse fluttered, her knees threatened to give out as Sesshomaru continued suckling the tender skin and easing the erotic burn with his tongue.

Kagome's body trembled from the fierce heat pooling in her belly, sucking in mouthfuls of air she tried to keep her composure, but as Sesshomaru drew his fangs along the sensitized skin of her neck, her knees gave out.

Releasing her wrist, he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her against his body, his breathy growl vibrating through Kagome, enlivening her blood.

Grasping the sleeves of his kimono, Kagome attempted to twist her mouth to meet his but was given a swift, bone-jolting shake; Sesshomaru refusing to release his hold upon her neck. Kagome bit her lip to not cry out as a dizzying wave of heat crashed over her, almost painful in its intensity, between her thighs aching and moist.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. _'Shippo!'_

"Sesshomaru, stop…Shippo" Without warning, Sesshomaru released her and sent her crashing to the ground, reminding her of the injury to her hip from the night before. Hissing in her breath, Kagome blinked away the haze and kept her eyes on Sesshomaru's turned back as she pulled herself upright and tenderly massaged the bruised flesh of her thigh.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome furrowed her brows at Sesshomaru's words.

"Not really, I fell last night and bruised my hip. Your dropping me made it ache again"

"…"

Sighing, Kagome stiffly rose to her feet and spying Shippo at a distance, she wiped the back of her skirt free of dead leaves and stormed off ahead of Sesshomaru. Angry that Sesshomaru had dropped her like a sack of stones, but more angry with herself for giving him the chance. _'Gah! Will I ever learn?'_ Seeing Shippo's blush as he sniffed the air made Kagome's cheeks burn in embarrassment.

The ancient wood felt warm and rough beneath her palms as Kagome leaned over the rim of the well, her head almost touching Shippo's as he leaned over to peer inside the well from the other side. From behind, she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her and self-consciously checked the length of her skirt in the back.

Upon arriving, Sesshomaru had growled out that Inuyasha had been here, recently, but Kagome had shrugged it off saying that he probably came by to see if she had been home. A sudden feeling of apprehension had her second-guessing. Feeling childish, she squared her shoulders and climbing atop the rim, Kagome jumped and smiled as the magic of the well surrounded her.

A flash of blue light drew Inuyasha away from his musings. Cocking his head to peer over his right shoulder, his ears twitched to the sound of a girl grunting from within the well and his eyes widened. _'Kagome?'_ Afraid to breath lest this be another memory, he held his spot leaning against the frame, the sun highlighting the amber iris's trained on the well, half his face concealed by shadow.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's backpack came hurtling out of the well and landed ungracefully at the bottom of the steps, looking back at the well, his heart skipped a beat.

With one knee resting on the rim, hands braced on either side as her other leg remained hidden within the well, Kagome's face paled to a sickly white. Her large, brown eyes focused on the half demon before her.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice a breathy whisper.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, casting her in his shadow. He could see her body trembling as she sucked in her bottom lip and began to bite down on the pink flesh. Catching her eyes shifting toward the bottom of the well, he leapt down and firmly grasped her right arm.

"I'm not gonna' hurt you, Kagome. Come on" His voice soft and husky. He could hear her heart pounding and as he gently gripped her other arm and lifted her away from the well, Sesshomaru's scent wafted toward him.

Biting his cheek to not growl and scare Kagome further, he dropped his hands and side stepped to allow her to pass. With silent footfalls, she slipped by and grasping the bag from the floor, she mounted the steps and walked out into the sunlight before pausing and looking him in the eye over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, wait for me. I need to speak with you" Nodding once, he watched Kagome walk calmly toward her house and disappear through the doors before releasing his growl.

The purple-ish mark along the side of Kagome's neck had shone vibrant in the sunlight.

Sliding the door shut behind her, Kagome laid her hand upon her chest in a vain attempt to ease the ache of her rapid heartbeat. Dropping the bag at her feet and slipping off her shoes, she ignored her mother's curious stare and bolted through the living room, up the stairs and pushed open her bedroom door with both hands before pausing. Kicking her door shut behind her, she dragged her feet toward her bed and flopped down on the edge of her bed. Bringing her pillow to her lap, she hugged the soft material to her belly and breathed in her own soft scent, her mind stumbling over the last few minutes.

Softly shaking her head, a tiny smile slowly lifted the corners of Kagome's lips. Seeing Inuyasha in the well house had certainly surprised her, but the encounter hadn't hurt. For the first time in days, seeing Inuyasha hadn't brought her to her knees in painful remembrance.

Standing abruptly and half-hazardly throwing her pillow back in place, Kagome quick-stepped to her dresser and rummaged through the drawers, throwing shirts, skirts and unmentionables over her shouler until she became satisfied with the pile of clothing draped over her bed. Sweeping her eyes around her room and finding nothing to add to the pile, she exited her room and raced down the stairs, almost tripping over Byuo in the process.

Snatching the backpack and twirling back around on one foot, she bolted back up the stairs, once more ignoring her mother's curious stare from behind her teacup.

Kicking open her bedroom door, Kagome marched toward her bed and jumbled the bag upside down to shake the contents out over her comforter beside the pile of clothing. Turning on the ball of her right foot, she dashed for the bathroom and swung open the linen closet, pulling out two baby pink towels and a handful of washcloths. Counting off items in her head, she mechanically reached into various cupboards and drawers for soap, lotion, sunscreen, bandages and peroxide, toothpaste and an extra toothbrush. With her arms loaded, she returned to her bedroom and deposited the items over top her clothes. Within minutes she had everything packed away with enough room left for her food rations. Grasping her three water bottles and the strap to her backpack, she turned away from her bed and walked back down the stairs. The echo of her bedroom door clicking shut somehow significant in the back of her mind.

Kagome tossed her backpack up on the counter and headed for the sink to refill the water bottles, sending her Mom a brilliant smile over her shoulder as she slipped an uncapped bottle under the stream of cool water.

"You seem to be in better spirits, Kagome. Inuyasha waiting outside wouldn't have anything to do with that, would it?" Kagome capped the full bottle and started to fill the second before answering.

"Not really, I just woke up in a good mood today."

"I _see_." Kagome eyed her mom suspiciously as she rose from the table, walked to the cupboard and started setting items aside for Kagome to pack.

"And that mark on your neck wouldn't have anything to do with it?" Kagome froze. _'Mark?'_

Glancing at her faint reflection in the window showed a slight discoloration just below her left ear. _'Where Sesshomaru had...ARGH!'_ Kagome recapped the overflowing bottle and with trembling fingers she held the last bottle under the tap.

Her mother's soft laugh broke the tension and eased the new weight off Kagome's shoulders.

"You've loved Inuyasha for so long... it was only a matter of time, Kagome" Kagome shut off the tap and recapped the bottle before turning to her mom.

"Oh Mom...Inuyasha and I aren't...we...he...loves someone else-" Her mother stopped short and turned toward Kagome "- that was the reason for our 'disagreement', but I think I'm okay now"

"And Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome swung her head to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

"I think, I, uh, I should get going"

Hastily stuffing the water bottles and food into the yellow bag, she swung her arms through the straps and pausing momentarily to don her shoes, Kagome smiled at her mom and stepped out the door.


	10. Sesshomaru's Death

_**I'm Baaaaack!**_** Didgya miss me? Yah.. right.**

Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own 'Inuyasha' or anything associated with 'Inuyasha'. _(Except for this plot...that's mine) (Smiles)

The steady drum of fingertips against a red clad knee gave away Inuyasha's impatience. Sitting on the ground with his shoulders leaning against the familiar bark of the Tree of Ages, his eyes continually shifted toward the door, awaiting Kagome.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the sun-warmed bark of the tree and shifting his position, he laid his elbows atop his raised knees and interlocking his fingers, he rested his thumbs upon his bottom lip. The bounce of his right foot tapping away the seconds until finally his ears quirked to the sound of the house door sliding open.

Squinting through the sunbeams, his eyes followed Kagome's trek toward him until all he could see was the dark green of her skirt an arm's length away. The faded pink scar on her right thigh, peeping from underneath the hem, a sharp reminder of his mistakes.

Raising his eyes and glaring through the light, Inuyasha followed Kagome's somber stare as she slowly dropped to her knees before him, sitting on her heels and setting her backpack aside.

A scant breeze ruffled her hair, errant strands flicking across her face and exposing the small braids. The sun lightened the brown of her eyes to a shining bronze, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip then biting down.

"Well, what did ya want to say to me?" Kagome turned her head to look over her left shoulder before answering.

"Well, for starters, I'm coming back to the group, Inuyasha" His head shot forward, eyes searching Kagome's turned face, his voice ripe with sarcasm.

"Well, 'bout time, Kagome. What made ya change yer mind? After all, from what I could see, you and _'Fuzzy'_ got along just fine"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as Kagome's cheeks stained a deep red.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, how does it feel?" The tone of Kagome's voice had dropped, setting Inuyasha on edge.

"Hunh? How does _what_ feel?" Bronze eyes, alight and flickering in anger, turned and trapped his amber gaze.

"Seeing someone you care about leave with another, so much like _you_, only better"

Inuyasha nearly choked on his sharp inhale.

"Is _that_ what you think, Kagome? That you weren't good enough for me, a _half_-demon? Your so stupid!"

In a flurry of uncoordinated movements, Kagome rose to her feet and jabbed a finger in his face.

"I'm stupid?!?!, you're the one who got caught, Inuyasha! I trusted you! I even _loved _you!"

Two hearts skipped beats as Inuyasha watched Kagome's hands fly to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Kagome?"

His arms ached; wanting to reach out to her as a series of incoherent thoughts raced through his head. That he loved her back the most prominent. But as he rose to his feet and stepped closer, her right palm against his chest held him at bay.

"Don't Inuyasha. I..uh...the truth is..I..kinda..."

A sense of dread fell over Inuyasha's shoulders when she smiled to herself, her eyes full of warmth; a longing that he recognized until, with a gasp, she whipped around and stared at the wellhouse.

_'No way!? Jewel shards?' _Once more, she felt the tingle at her nape, a sense of connection drawing her toward the well. Wide eyed, she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, rejection apparent in his slightest of pouts, the distant gaze directed at the ground.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We have to go back...I think there might be trouble"

Frowning, she snatched her backpack from the ground and whipping it across her shoulders, she bolted across the yard. Inuyasha's 'Harrumph' echoing in her mind.

Throwing open the doors, the tingling grew until she felt the urge to rub the back of her neck. Running down the steps, skipping the bottom step entirely, they leapt in unison over the edge of the well, her hand grasping Inuyasha's upper arm as they fell through time.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he watched the blue glow fade from the opening of the well, Inuyasha's and Kagome's scents mingling, drifting toward him like a taunt. From over his shoulder he felt the rising anger radiating off the wolf demon, Koga's growl deep and feral.

A sense of possessiveness fell like a heavy blanket over Sesshomaru's shoulders as Inuyasha lifted Kagome from the well, his hand wrapped around her upper arm as they maneuvered the ungodly 'backpack' through the opening. Tension lay thick in the air, a static charge ingiting between gazes as blue locked on to amber.

Feeling the shift in Koga's auora, Sesshomaru laid his hand on Tokigen's hilt, waiting, watching Kagome slowly rise, grunting, from the well, her eyes trained on Koga.

"Koga?!, why are you here?"

Standing beside the well, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed with his nose in the air, Inuyasha's snort rang out.

"You shouldn't be surprised Kagome, he's always butting in when he's not wanted"

Koga's silence proved more effective than any retort.

Every muscle in Sesshomaru's body tensed, his blood pumping; burning, his eyes shifting, his flesh crawling with the sense of threat in the air.

Koga's jaw clenched, his hackles rising, his legs quivered from the strength of the jewel shards flowing through him. Seeing Inuyasha so close to Kagome; seeing his hands on her and knowing, remembering the way she had trembled in his arms, the chill in his blood when she had cried.

He only hoped Inuyasha fought well, for there would be no mercy.

Sitting hesitantly on the well's rim, a soft pressure on her leg drew Kagome's eyes downward to see Shippo pawing her, his large, green eyes beckoning. Swooping the cuddly fox kit up to her lap, she held him close, feeling him curl into her. Leaning down, she whispered in to his ear.

"Shippo, what's going on here? Why's Koga here?"

"I don't know, he just came barreling in, all mad and scary and he hasn't said _anything_"

Heart aching, she looked up at Koga as he stepped away from behind Sesshomaru. His face scrunched in anger, his normal smirk absent, eyes narrowed, the tip of his tail swishing back and forth behind his shoulders. _'Oh no...'_

The _click_ of his thumb flicking the hilt drew her eyes over her left shoulder toward Inuyasha, his golden eyes intent upon Koga. She could almost touch the energy radiating from him as he pulled Tetsusaiga free of the sheath; the demonic hum resonating as the rusted metal gleamed and grew; transforming.

The hate in the air became palpable as she craned her neck, trying to keep both of her friends in her sights, fighting to keep calm as she felt the world shrink until only Inuyasha and Koga existed. Instinctively, she understood that this time was different; Koga was out for blood, and Inuyasha would be fighting for his life.

"NO! Wait!"

Jumping to her feet with Shippo clinging to her side, a gust of wind blew tendrils of her hair swirling around her shoulders and face, frantically peeling the ebony strands away she was blinded by a wall of silver; Sesshomaru shielding her.

Enraged bellows reverberated off her bones, her breathing stilled, flinching as she listened to the thrum of feet rapidly pounding the ground, the _thump_ of bodies striking at each other, the _cling_ of claws thwarting metal.

Whisking Shippo to the ground, she ducked around Sesshomaru, her body trembling as she felt his arm reach around and haul her against him, her hands clawed at his iron grip against her ribs, her legs kicking as she cried out. Beneath her breast she could feel the ache of her pounding heart, her head swam from the panic, the drive to protect her friends overwhelming her. Her throat scratchy and burning from her screams; her pleas, her eyes stung with the tears welling up to blur her vision.

"Be still!"

Sesshomaru's warm breath fanned over her ear, his hiss of warning sending shivers of apprehension through her until she fell limp against his torso. Her nails cutting welts into his forearm as she attempted to pry her way free, her breathing labored.

Unwilling to blink, she watched the swing of Tetsusaiga narrowly miss Koga's stomach as he jumped up, twisted and aimed his kick for Inuyasha's head, his heel swiping a streak of mud across a silver haired temple. With barely a flinch, Inuyasha dropped low and rose up in a blinding blur, the blade singing as it cut through the air, shaving hairs off Koga's tail before being punched away. Each jumped back, landing in crouches, drawing deep inhales as they sized each other up.

"What's your problem anyway?"

A fur tipped ear twitched away Koga's growl.

"You're my problem. I know all about it, Inuyasha. That Kagome caught you with that dead girl, how you chased her and _hurt_ her. Sick bastard!"

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's eyes hardened to honey-colored steel, his white knuckled grip on his father's sword made the blade _twang_ in protest. Tufts of grass and dirt flew as demon and half-demon rose up and charged at each other.

Sesshomaru's growl vibrated through Kagome's body as she struggled once more to get free, her tiny fists pounding at his arm, her heels striking at his shins.

"Please let me go...let go! I have to stop them! _They're going to kill each other!_"

Shrill and breathless, her plea went unnoticed. Angry, frustrated, panicked...she decided enough was enough and surrounding her hand with her powers of a Priestess, she drove her nails into his arm.

As she hoped, with a throaty grunt, his arm snapped away, five tiny crescents steaming, the scent of burning flesh acrid; stinging her nose until it faded in the wind. Flinging an apologetic look over her shoulder, she bolted, wide-eyed and pumping with adrenaline, Kagome screamed for Koga to stop. Her cries unheard as they pushed off each other. Unthinking, her feet slid over the mauled earth as she halted dead center of the brawl.

Too late, Kagome caught on that she, poised in between with arms out flung, alone, wouldn't be able to stop Koga or Inuyasha from destroying each other. From her left, she watched Koga fly at her, his legs a brown blur, his face intent upon Inuyasha. From her right, Inuyasha flung Tetsusaiga in a diagonal arc, the air rippling, his command loud; intense.

"_**Windscar!**_ "

Bone jarring pain broke through Kagome's back, her feet lifted off the ground as she was shoved forward and down to the ground, streaks of green smearing over her face as she slid across the grass. The air knocked out, she choked in a breath and tried to rise on unsteady arms, her eyes snapped open. Painfully whipping her head around, her heart stopped, held still by Sesshomaru's wracking roar.

Before her, like a scene played in slow motion, she watched Koga use the momentum of his charge to kick up and plant both feet deep into Sesshomaru's solar plexus. His entire being folding in half as he was hurled, backward, straight into the golden blades of demonic energy. His eyes grew wide, the iris's flickering, melting to red, his arm raised to his chest, gripping the folds of his kimono as if pulling at a noose. His demonic aura a fog; thickening, blanketing the still forms surrounding Sesshomaru as his face contorted, the Inu-demon breaking free.

"_**SESSHOMARU!**_ "

Her scream rang out over the woods and valleys. Her cheeks glistened with the rolling tears as she shot up from the ground, oblivious to the stiffness in the small of her back from where Sesshomaru had shoved her from harm. Fighting her way through the remaining whirls of Windscar, she grasped the billowing sleeves of his Kimono, her eyes drinking in the pain etched across his porcelain features as she pulled him against her, his aura weakening, ebbing until he fell unconscious in her arms.

A warm wind wound around her, and through the tears she gawked at the swirls of deep blue, violet and scarlet wrap them in a cocoon. Falling to her knees, holding tight to a limp Sesshomaru, she gasped as hands appeared through the colorful whirls and gripped her around her middle, attempting to pry her away.

"Get away from him Kagome or you'll be taken too!"

Inuyasha's sharp voice cut through the winds, the words almost lost through the whipping of her hair and clothes. Pointedly ignoring him, she buried her face within the clouds of silver hair, breathing in Sesshomaru's scent when she felt her world literally fall away, but not the strong grip upon her ribs.

Just as quickly as they appeared, the winds dissipated, Tenseiga having relocated Sesshomaru far from harm.

A breathless squeak escaped Kagome as she searched her new surroundings. Columns of aged bark, shades of brown to black, surrounded her and she had to crain her neck to see that, hundreds of feet high, the sun twinkled through the canopy of green leaves. Dead, dry leaves crinkled beneath her shins, the forest floor splotchy with patches of moss, grass, mulch and twigs. Inuyasha's growl brought her back to the present.

"I told you to let him go, Kagome!, and thanks to Tenseiga, I have no idea where the _Hell_ we are!"

Sitting on her knees, Kagome cradled the back of Sesshomaru's head against her breast, her arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders. Tears sprang to her eyes as she drank in the broken armor, cracked and slowly crumbling away to reveal the once pristine white kimono, now seeping a deep crimson. Thankfully, his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths.

Her voice whooshed out in a broken whisper.

"I never, never should have come back"

She couldn't recall when he had let go, but from the corner of her right eye she watched Inuyasha crouch next to Sesshomaru, his face twisted in resentment as he regarded his brother before turning a questioning gaze at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I shouldn't have come back here. I should have just nailed the well shut and pretended that this place, this _time_ was only a dream"

"That's stupid, why would you wanna do that?"

"Why not?"

Hot streams fell from her closed eyes, her lashes; laying upon her cheek, pieced together, she sniffled and through ragged breaths, she answered.

"Then I wouldn't have been hurt, Inuyasha. I would never have fallen in love with you, I wouldn't have felt jealous of Kikyo, you would never have betrayed me or played me. I wouldn't have to run for my life almost every day, or camp outside and bathe in cold water. I wouldn't have cried as often as I do now, and...and...I wouldn't have fallen in love with...with..."

Pressing her forehead to Sesshomarus', she shielded her face from Inuyasha's astonished gaze. Her back spasmed as she hiccoughed and lifting her face, she smiled sweetly to a memory of Shippo, calling out 'Momma-Kagome' as he had fallen asleep.

"But then...if I had...I wouldn't have Shippo. I would never have heard him say 'Momma-Kagome', I wouldn't have a best friend in Sango or Miroku. I wouldn't have experienced the bonds we share, or felt the highs and lows of our...friendship, Inuyasha.

Chocolate eyes caressed Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha...I know you'll never forgive me...but I-"

Kagome's breath fell short, stuck in her throat with her heart as Sesshomaru's chest went still, his pulse easing away beneath her palms.

"Sesshomaru?!..Oh...no..."

Laying his head gently on the ground, Kagome shifted to sit by his right shoulder, her hands peeling away the shredded layers of his kimono, the squelch of Sesshomaru's blood between her fingers made her swallow the rising bile. Pulling her hair around her neck, she leaned over and pressed her ear to his chest, blocking out all other sounds, listening for the precious _tha-thump_ of his heart beating.

Sitting up, she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to hold off her scream, her body trembling, choking. Her dry, wavering stare tore into Inuyasha.

"You killed him, Inuyasha!"

Like a rubber ball, Inuyasha's heart careened against the inner walls of his chest. Shooting to his feet, he stumbled back a few steps, gazing, wide-eyed, at the broken scene before him. His brother, is only tie to his father, on the ground, un-moving. Kagome at Sesshomaru's side, her eyes poison tipped arrows; unforgiving; accusing, until finally, she turned away.

The scent of demonic blood oozed like a miasma all around him, choking him, a sickly concoction when mixed with the salty scent of tears. Kagome's back spasmed, her knuckles white as she grasped Sesshomaru's serene face, her thumbs stroking the muddied smears away from his cheeks.

Memories played through Inuyasha's mind; a confusion of fast paced moments. Having always exclaimed wanting to do away with Sesshomaru, and seeing him lay there, watching Kagome's tears fall over his face as she splayed her fingers through his hair brought no sense of accomplishment, only loss.

A need to be alone washed over Inuyasha, turning his back and taking his first step, he stopped as Tetsusaiga rattled against his hip. Twitching his ears to Kagome's gasp, he whirled around as Tenseiga pulsed, a glow erupting from the top of the sheath. Stepping forward, he kneeled down beside Kagome, her entire being focused upon the sword as it pulsated and rattled against the confines of the sheath. Wrestling with confusion, Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly extended her hand toward the vibrating hilt, he reached out to grab her arm but heard the snap of electricity as she drew her arm back and cradled her hand, fisting away the shock.

"Inuyasha?"

Glancing at Kagome, he found her wide eyes staring at him in hopeful question. Unable to hold her gaze, he looked away and rose up as Tenseiga flew free of the sheath and straight at him. Throwing his arm up he caught the hilt and felt the blade's aura flow through him, the pulse tickling his palm as the scenery tinted a shade of blue. His brows drew up in amazement as time slowed to a stop. A single tear paused on Kagome cheek, her hands floating over Sesshomaru's chest as leaves hung suspended mid-air. Surrounding Sesshomaru, five, black fleshed demons prodded at his body, seemingly unaware of being watched, their cackles of glee a painful screech to Inuyasha's ears.

A flash image; a memory of Sesshomaru swinging his blade across the bones of Takemaru of Setsuna rose up from the depths of his mind and an understanding washed over him.

Firming his grip upon the hilt, he swung the blade; the arc cutting through the demented forms from Hell, their cries echoing as they evaporated and time started anew.

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell, his breaths deep and even. Dropping her head to his chest, she cried as the _tha-thump_ reverberated through her skull. Emotions bloomed and overflowed through her as she laid her palm along the side of his face and watched his eyes flutter and open wide, his honeyed iris's focusing on her. Impulsively, she hastily kissed him, feeling the warmth of his lips pressing to her own and sitting up again, her grin cut the edge off her words.

"Don't you ever die again! You hear me, Sesshomaru?!"

She spurted a laugh as one silver brow rose up to mock her. Unable to hold back, she threw her arms around him to hold him, and jerked back in confusion. Her pulse sped up as she gripped his left arm. Sliding her hand over the warm flesh to his shoulder, her wide eyes drinking in the white claws tipping the long, slender fingers, the pale skin stripped through with magenta at the wrist.

Leaning back for Sesshomaru to rise up, she smiled as he brought _both_ arms before him, twisting them, fisting both hands as he inspected his new arm. Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru eyed the unfamiliar surroundings before turning to glare at Inuyasha; standing back, his attention focused upon the sword resting in his upturned palms.

"My body not yet chilled and you have already divested me of Tenseiga, I had failed to notice that you coveted the sword "

Kagome rose up and stood off to the side, waiting to see what would take place between the brothers.

Inuyasha held his head down, his bangs concealing his eyes from view as he sniggered.

"Hey Sesshomaru, your sword _chose_ to come at me"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me that Tenseiga called to you, Half-breed?"

"How the Hell do I know, doesn't matter anyway...you're alive...again, and Kagome's happy, so take this damn thing"

Stepping forward, Inuyasha dropped the hilt into Sesshomaru's outstretched hand and without another word, he leapt into the trees.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's back until the red of his kimono was swallowed by the foilage. Her thoughts tumbling and twisting until she rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to hold the headache at bay. Giving up and dropping her hands to her sides, she turned toward Sessomaru, committing the image of him standing in the shade as flickers of sunlight dancing over the sinewy muscles of his bare chest and shoulders. Behind him lay the tattered remains of his armor and haori, the boa cast aside; dirty and bloodied.

Sensing her gaze on him, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from Tenseiga and sheathing the blade, he raised his palm to Kagome, silently reveling in her scent as she stepped to his side, amused by the muddied and grass stained innocence smiling up at him.

"Are you injured, Kagome?"

She shook her head, pressing her face to his side, muffling her voice.

"No, although I'm gonna be really sore in the morning, scratch that; I'm sore now. Tell me, Sesshomaru-

Kagome leaned back and side-stepping to face him, she braced her palms against his chest.

"Why _did_ you push me, I mean...it was my fault, I can't help but think that I should have been the one..."

Her gasp of surprise was swallowed as Sesshomaru crushed his mouth to hers.

Gripping her shoulders with both hands, he hauled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. Twining his fingers through her knotted, unruly tresses, guiding her head back as he deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting; flirting with her own, seducing her.

Her arms raised and wrapped around his neck, her hands gripping, holding him like a precious being, her body molding against his, every womanly curve fitting to him. He could feel her body trembling beneath his hands as they glided down her back, his lips skimming her jaw, nuzzling her ear and suckling the lobe.

He had passed on and he knew Inuyasha had used the Tenseiga. He could still smell Kagome's tears upon him, he could still see the relief in her eyes when he had gazed at her. He could never forget the surge of emotion that had rifled through him as he watched his brother and the wolf nearly kill her.

The scent of tears struck him anew as the wet warmth spilled down his neck. Tilting her head back, he felt his chest tightened as tears rivulted down her face, dripping off her lips.

"Kagome?"

She tried to turn away, but he held her still.

"I..I'm sorry, Sesshomaru...I just can't forget they way you looked. So _still_, your body dying in my arms, I felt your heart _stopping_ beneath my hands. You _died_ protecting me, yet, I know you hate humans, although I don't know why, maybe it's because we're weak, emotional and naive?

"But...you've been so good to me and I'm scared, I can't loose you, Sesshomaru... I can't, I can't, but I know I can't have you either.

"You're Lord of the Western Lands, a powerful and revered demon, I'm...Kagome Higurashi; a sixteen year old, amature Priestess living a double life and doomed to love those who will never love me back"

Her hands pushed against him, her head tilting to the side as she tried to escape. Anger welled up inside Sesshomaru and his growl sounded loud and menacing, his narrowed eyes blazing, scorching into Kagome's terror filled orbs. One hand wound around her neck and he resisted the urge to shake her.

"Fool of a mortal! You are correct in assuming that I loath humans; filthy, inbred, ill-educated creatures that they are. Yet behold, I've found one mortal woman among hundreds capable of subduing even _this_ great demon.

"Nigh five days, I, Lord Sesshomaru, have been entrusted, by you, for your safe-keeping and have found you, Priestess, to be a rather interesting _human_. A mother for an orphaned Kitsune, trusted, honorable, untouched, intoxicatingly scented.

"I have been struck, clawed, berated, set-upon and defeated. None as of so far, save you, could boast of surviving the same. So, _do not_ presume to dictate to me who or what I may, or may not want.

"For if you have failed to notice, I want for nothing, _save you_. And I do not take _mates_ lightly, Kagome Higurashi"

**'Bout damn time hunh? Yah, that's what I thought too. Sorry for taking so dangid long... (Grumbles) Stupid Internet... Anyway... If it helps my case, I have the next chapter half written already, so... smiles and raised eyebrows for everyone!**

**Remember: Be Kind, Please Review! Come on... Pretty please?**


	11. Bye Bye, Innocence

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

The ground shook beneath Koga's right fist as he vented his frustration. The scent of Sesshomaru's blood permeated the air, deepening the scowl upon his face as he struck the ground with his left fist, feeling the tremors ring up through his arm.

The rising tide of regret washed over him, drowning him as he replayed the final scene; dissecting it. Anger had taken over, manipulating him into ignoring common sense, ignoring Kagome as she had pleaded with him to stop.

And now, they had vanished beyond his senses, leaving him alone to ponder the cruelties of fate.

Images of Kagome flashed through his mind, every one a painful memory of free-flowing emotions; terror, disbelief, anger, grief. Grinding his jaw, he drew in a heavy breath. He had promised to avenge her, to draw the blood of her torment, and he had failed, miserably.

Obviously, he and the Mutt had more in common than either cared to recognize.

Rising from his kneel, he scanned the surrounding area.

The first glitter of stars broke through the violet and navy skies as the orange ball of daylight glided beyond the hills. Branches of nearby trees creaked and whispered, bending into the winds rippling through the grasses and flowing over Koga's tanned skin. The fresh water smell of rain mixed with the scent of the earth and carrying with it, the scent of ashes and feline.

A soft smirk edged its way across his lips and turning toward the well, he caught a tuft of red hair peeping over top.

"Heya Shippo, I gotta take off, but tell Kagome this: I'm...uh...Sorry"

Clouds of dust blew up and dispersed, leaving empty space where Koga once stood. Peering out from behind the well, Shippo eyed the area, searching for any sign of Kagome and the others.

The simple act of breathing became a chore as Kagome stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru, her chocolate iris's shifting incessantly, searching for some hint of a joke.

The hand around her throat eased away, caressing her jaw and settling along the side of her face, his fingertips massaging the sensitive skin behind her ear. She could have purred and turning her head into his hand, she plied soft kisses to his palm.

A deep shadow drifted over head, casting a dark parlor over those below and within seconds, heavy drops of rainwater dripped from the forest canopy.

With a squeal of laughter, Kagome stepped back and threw her arms up, allowing the rain to wash over her, soaking through her clothes, melting away the blood and grime until she shivered and stepped back to Sesshomaru.

Rivulets of water trailed down his face and broad shoulders, bending and pooling into every sinew, every curve of muscle of his toned torso until, finally, soaking the waistband of his hakamas. Wisps of silver hair clung to his neck and back, heavy-lidded golden eyes regarded Kagome with desire, sending shivers of anticipation up her spine.

Rising up on tip-toe, she kissed him gingerly, and purred deep in her throat when he ravished her mouth, plying her lips apart with his own, thrusting his tongue against hers, sending trills of pleasure to her belly; warming her; melting her.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she leaned into him, her breasts straining against the soaked material of her shirt, the friction of the solid wall of male rubbing against her delicious.

Flinging her head back, Sesshomaru nibbled and kissed the chilled column of her neck, one hand held her nape, the other tugging, peeling the burden of clothing from her body.

Before long, she could feel the whisper of damp winds curl over her nakedness and only the fire in Sesshomaru's gaze and touch to warm her.

Gold and orange rays of sunset peeped through the foliage, casting a haze over the forest floor, a world all their own as the rain stopped and the evening mist floated through the woods.

With ease, Sesshomaru laid her down upon her pile of clothing, laying down beside her, he discovered her body.

He tasted the silken, ivory mounds, suckling the pert nipples until she cried out, her body trembling beneath his hands as they traced every inch or her. Short gasps escaped her as he tasted the valley between her breasts, the smooth expanse of her belly, the inside of her knee. Her skin melted to his touches and left goosebumps in their wake. His fingertips danced over her thighs, parting them as he followed their natural curve to the mound of ebony curls. Honeyed eyes caressed Kagome; the slight arch of her feet, the toned length of her well-turned legs, his claws sliding through the curls, the curve of her hips rising into a slender waist, delectable breasts tipped in pink, her long lashes fanning over her cheeks.

Slipping one finger within the folds, he stroked the swollen bundle of nerves. Feeling her body tense, he nuzzled her neck and brushed his lips against hers. Starting a rhythm with his fingers, her body relaxed and soon moved into his touch, her lashes fluttering as she arched into his hand, her body tightening in anticipation. Sesshomaru growled softly when Kagome flung her arm over her mouth to silence her cries.

"Let me hear you"

Her arm dropped to her side, her fingers digging into the earth, mewling deep in her throat as her body contracted, but felt the sensation ebb away as he ceased his ministrations. His body shifted, his hand moved away and her sob of protest lapsed into a cry of desire as she felt a gentle pressure against her heated, pulsing core. Realization dawned on her and she blushed as his tongue lapped against her, her cries echoing off the trees when he slipped a finger inside.

She couldn't hold a breath, her body writhing, trembling until her muscles contracted once more as he suckled her. Her release came swift and powerful, her back arching as her body convulsed through wave after wave of pleasure, her head rolling side to side as she gasped sobs.

The whisper of cloth sounded far away and then Sesshomaru was stretching his lean, muscular body over hers, bracing his hands on either side of her head, the hot rigidity of his maleness impossibly large against her inner thigh. Her eyes grew wide in near panic, her hands grasping his biceps, she bit down on her bottom lip.

A curtain of silver hair fell around them as Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Kagome's, gently at first and then with fervor. She marveled at the way his body shivered against her, the quiver in his muscle as she stroked his shoulders and back.

"Kagome?"

The huskiness in his voice sent a trill of warmth through her blood.

"Hmm?"

His lips traced a path up her jaw to the skin below her ear, his sensuous lips an erotic touch as he whispered.

"Do you accept me?"

"Yes"

His aura flooded over her, the white of his eyes melting red, his fangs elongated, a rending pain seized Kagome as he slipped inside of her, breaking her innocence and the flesh of her neck as he bit down. Her own blunt teeth bit down upon his shoulder as she waited for the pain to ebb.

Slowly, her body succumbed to the sensations of him filling her, of his moving inside of her and despite his hold on her neck, her body relaxed and she found the rhythm. Their bodies moving together, creating a delicious friction, her deep throated mewling grew into cries of passion, her legs wrapping around Sesshomaru's lean hips, her body pulling him deeper.

The sound of his panting in her ear thrilled her, her nails scratching into his shoulders, clinging, holding, loving every part of him. The salty tang of his skin against her tongue, the creamy complexion beneath her fingers, his lithe body fitting against hers.

She could feel the tightening, her body contracting around him, his breathless growls rumbling deep in his chest.

Her body lifted to meet his and then she hit her climax, sparkles floating before her eyes, her body convulsing, gasping for air as pleasure washed over her. Sesshomaru gave one last, hard thrust and went still, the softest of groans escaping him as he released his hold on her neck.

Languid with contentment, Kagome released a sigh and winced as Sesshomaru pulled away and laid by her left side, his hand sliding over her thigh as he pulled her to him and draped his arm around her. Curling into him, she wound strands of his silken hair around her fingers, feeling his warm breath fan over her face and neck.

Sango nudged Kilala's flank, urging her to hurry as they dived beyond the trees and soared over the clearing. The _cling_ of metal rings a musical tinkle as Miroku shifted his staff over his lap, adjusting his balance as he leaned to the left, searching the grounds around the Bone Eaters Well.

"Sango, over there!, I think that may be Shippo"

"Right! Kilala!"

Nearing the ground, Sango slid from Kilala's back and leapt, wisps of her hair brushing Miroku's face as he followed suit. Throwing his hand to the ground to hold his balance, his eyes widened upon the mauled terrain.

"Miroku! Sango!"

Shippo barreled into Sango's chest, his emerald eyes wide and tearful. Miroku's eye twitched as Shippo buried his head against Sango, her arms wrapping around his trembling body, stroking his back in a comforting gesture. Clearing his throat, Miroku stepped closer.

"Shippo, perhaps you could explain to us just what went on here?"

Sniffling, Shippo turned toward Miroku and through a series of hiccups and more sniffling, he belted out the confrontation that had taken place.

"Then Momma-Kagome tried to help Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha got mad and tried to pull her away from him, then...then...they disappeared!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances over Shippo's head.

"Disappeared?"

Shippo narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Miroku for questioning him.

"Like 'Poof!', and they're gone! Jeez Miroku! I'm not an idiot, do _you_ see them here?"

Grinning sheepishly, Miroku scratched the side of his face.

"Ah...no, you do have a point there"

Setting Shippo down, Sango huffed as she glanced around.

"This is getting ridiculous! In four days, poor Kagome has been almost ra-has been beaten, kidnapped, hunted, and now she's missing! All because of Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru! I have a headache just thinking about how depressed she must be, seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to go home for a month!"

Throwing her arms up in the air, she plopped to the ground and gently stroked Kilala's blonde fur as she settled in Sango's lap.

"You might as well get comfortable, you two. Look's like we might have to wait this one out as well"

Folding his legs beneath him, Miroku sat across from Sango and laid his staff by his side. Shippo plunked down in between, pulling up blades of grass, his brows furrowed.

"Something on your mind, Shippo?"

Thoughtful green eyes glanced up at Miroku, then Sango before settling on the ripped leaf of grass in his hand.

"Sango, you said that Momma-Kagome should be depressed, but if that means 'sad', then...you're wrong. Sure, she was mad and upset with Inuyasha, but she's happy with Sesshomaru.

"He's not a bad demon, in fact, he made her smile a lot, and when they thought we weren't looking, they kissed a lot.

"Rin likes Momma-Kagome a lot too, she was sad that we had to leave. I asked her to come with us, but she said that she would stay with Sesshomaru to cheer him up 'cause he'd miss us"

Eyebrow twitching, Miroku hid a smirk as an image of Sesshomaru plucking petals while reciting "She misses me, she doesn't miss me...", danced through his head. Stifling a cough, he patted Shippo on the back.

Leaning back on her hands, Sango contemplated Shippo's words, tapping her index finger against her lips when she remembered something.

"Shippo, since when have you called Kagome, Momma?"

Clouds obscured the translucent glow of the midnight moon, casting gloomy shadows over the billowing white and red robes. Her full length of hair whipped and whirled over her face and shoulders, her dark, dull gaze intent upon the leaf lying in the grass before her.

Rippling in the breeze, it would slide and skitter, but was held down by a cricket, the shiny, black body clinging to the leaf as it's chirp resounded through the air, crisp and clear.

Sitting on the ground, her wrists resting upon her slightly raised knees, she inhaled a deep breath and smirked at the irony of breathing; she didn't have to, but it was a hard habit to break.

Ignoring the tingle as her body absorbed another soul, the eerie glow of her soul collector momentarily highlighted her body before fading as the long, slinky eel glided away through the air.

Beyond the edge of the cliff where Kikyo perched, the tips of evergreens wavered and floated in the wind, distorting the shadows of the clouds. Even from this distance, she could feel the other half of her soul somewhere within the forest, as well as the Western lord's demonic aura.

Sensing someone approaching, she tilted her head to the side and kept a sharp eye on the edge of the trees behind her, un-threatened, but not to be taken for surprise.

"Heh, I thought that was you I smelled, Kikyo"

A sliver of moonlight shone over one side of Inuyasha's face, shadowing his eyes and glaring off his sneer. His steps padded softly over the stone as he came forward and sat beside her, balancing one elbow atop his raised knee, the other leg outstretched.

"Inuyasha, I should have known that you would be near. You never travel far from Kagome's side, I'm rather surprised you would leave her alone while in the company of your brother"

"I killed him, Kikyo"

Narrowed eyes focused intently on Inuyasha's profile.

"Koga, that damned _wolf_, and I were in a battle and Kagome tried to stop us. The idiot jumped right in the path of my Windscar, Sesshomaru shoved her out of the way and took the full brunt it.

"Father's sword, the Tenseiga, the one Sesshomaru was given, protected him, bringing him here, and we were too close to him, I guess.

"He died right in Kagome's arms. The last time I saw her so upset was when she thought _I_ had died.

"Her eyes...they reminded me of you...when you shot me with that arrow and pinned me to the tree. She had the same look of hate and betrayal"

"Inuyasha?"

"She would be so mad at me whenever I came to see you and I could never understand why, Heh"

Inuyasha's tone, his words set Kikyo on edge, she could feel the tension in his body radiating like waves of heat. When he finally turned his eyes on her, she held tight to her position, trying not to show her surprise of the near hatred shining wild in his gaze.

"She's his; Sesshomaru's mate, and I'm..._family_ now. Disgusting! And I have _you_ to thank"

He rose up and, silently, he walked away, swallowed by the night.

Rising, Kikyo glared down into the forest below her. Once again, Kagome remained one step ahead; she had chosen Sesshomaru over Inuyasha, but the fault was Kikyo's own. Reaching down for her bow and quiver, she turned and diverting her path from Inuyasha's, she headed back through the woods.

Stretching various muscles throughout her body, Kagome was amused by the twinges; the protestations of over-worked muscles in her thighs, belly, back and neck. Rolling away from the furnace of Sesshomaru's body and hissing in a sharp breath, she sat up and mussed her hair with her fingers, coyly eyeing his physique as he rose up and pulled on his hakamas._ 'Ooooh Yummy...and all mine! Booyah!'_

Scrunching her face at her rumpled, bloodied and basically ruined clothes, she dressed, flinching as the cold, wet material clung to her body. Desperately wishing for a bath, she turned toward Sesshomaru, grinning to see him nearly as disheveled as she. The pinked splotches of rain-washed bloodstains, torn and muddied, Kagome felt a ping of sorrow for his silken kimono and seeing him fling the scraggly fur boa over his shoulder, she almost whimpered.

Flinging her arm over her eyes, Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's body blindingly lit up in a surge of demonic energy, dissipating to reveal a perfect kimono. Just as how she remembered him always being; the boa pristine, the armor untouched and polished...from head to toe, unblemished.

Puffing out her cheeks and furrowing her brows, Kagome shot a death glare at Sesshomaru.

"I could hate you, you know that? That's so unfair! It would take me _hours_ to look that good!"

Blushing, Kagome covered her runaway mouth with her hand, ignoring his raised brow and smirk.

Sliding her sodden-socked feet into her shoes, she stepped up to Sesshomaru; retying his swords to his hip.

"So..ah...do you have any idea where we are?"

A faint blush stole over her cheeks as his eyes danced over her before raising one mocking brow.

"The northern border of the Western Lands"

Kagome blinked.

"Oh"

A wry smile flitted over Sesshomaru's face and he softly brushed his lips to hers.

"Come, I shall take you to your kit"

Kagome thunked her forehead with the heel of her palm.

"Oh, right! Shippo! Poor thing! I left him there with Koga! If he hurt one red hair on that kid, I'll beat him senseless!"

Kilala's mewl woke Sango from her fitful sleep. Hiding a yawn behind her hand and frowning at the pins and needles tingle in her arm under her head, she braced her hand on the ground to sit up and found her way obstructed. Craning her neck, she gasped to find Miroku's right arm thrown over her waist, his knuckles curled in the grass. As the grogginess wore off, she blushed to feel his body pressed to her back, his even breaths rustling her hair.

Kilala mewled once again and squelching the urge to screech and send the monk flying, Sango flung his arm aside, coincidentally striking him awake with his own hand, and rising up, she followed Kilala's gaze toward the treetops.

The odd, bluish glow rapidly grew brighter, the shadows of the branches extending and swinging as the large ball of demonic aura flew overhead and circled the clearing before dropping to the ground a few meters away, fading to expose a dazed Kagome and ever stoic Lord Sesshomaru.

One hand clinging to Sesshomaru's wrist, her other arm wrapped around her middle, Kagome clenched her eyes shut, valiantly fighting to keep her stomach contents within her body. Her legs wobbled, her ears ringing, her chest hurt from breathing deeply to keep calm.

"Se...Sesshomaru,..._huff!_, I'm going...to hurt...you. You could have..._Huff!_ warned me that we would be...traveling at the...speed of sound"

Chuckling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru smirked at her and laid a hand along the side of her face.

"Have I made you ill?"

"Gah!" Playfully swatting his hand away, she glared at him and turned away, her face warming when she spotted Miroku and Sango standing side by said, heads tilted and looking at her with the same expression of bemused disbelief.

"Hey guys!, have you seen Ship-WAH!"

A red-headed ball of fluff whomped her in the belly, sending her stumbling back a few steps and nearly knocking the air from her lungs before ferreting up her side and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Kagome hissed in a breath when his paws scraped the bite.

"Careful Shippo, Mommy's sore, really sore"

"Kagome?"

Looking up at Sango, she felt like a disobedient child as her friend stalked toward her, her eyes shinning in the dark.

"Excuse me, Shippo"

Kagome's shoulder shifted with the loss of weight, Sango lifted her hair away from her neck and went still.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

Backing away, Kagome warily eyed her friend.

"You...you're...BIT!"

Remembering, a reddish hue seeped to her skin.

Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and tenderly grasping her hand, she turned to him, her eyes wide; questioning as he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

Miroku perked up and stepped forward.

"What I believe Sango means to say is; that you are now, in a form, _married_ to Lord Sesshomaru, and, if I am correct in saying so, have become Lady of the Western Lands"

Eyes popping, Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Eh?!, But..all...I...we..I..hunh?"

Shippo scrunched his nose in thought and leapt to Sango's shoulder.

"Does that mean that Sesshomaru's my new pa?"

Stifling a giggle to see Sesshomaru's eyes widen in Shippo's direction, Sango ruffled his hair.

"Not quite, Shippo. You'd have to accept him first, and he, you"

An awkward blush stole over Shippo's cheeks.

"Well, it's just that...I kinda...you see, Rin..."

Kagome, momentarily distracted, clapped her hands, beaming.

"Oh, how cute! You and Rin!"

Sesshomaru growled softly, Kagome whipped a glare at him and poked him in the chest.

"Don't start! They'd make an adorable couple!, besides that, if you don't want your own Enchanted necklace, then you'd better be nice!"

Miroku and Sango shared a grin, amused and bewildered with Kagome's ability to put Sesshomaru in his place.

"_And_ another thing, when we get to Kaede's village and after I eat and have a _bath_, we are going to sit and talk, there are too many unanswered questions floating in my head"

Flinging her hair over her shoulder, Kagome turned away and snatching the yellow bag from its resting-place beside the well, she marched off in the direction of the village. Masking her surprise when Sesshomaru fell in step beside her despite the angry scowl plastered to his face.

Kagome mentally smirked when Miroku cleared his throat to hide his snicker.

**I seem to do this a lot, but if you read my profile, I have an entire paragraph explaining the lateness of chapters. Geesh, it seems I had an easier time getting these in on time when I lived almost three hours away! Oh, and I will explain a bit on the Naraku situation in the next chapter. :o)**

**Remember: Be kind, please review! **


	12. Kikyo's Revenge

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but a girl can dream of having her own Sesshomaru...right?

Holding tight to the towel wrapped around her, Kagome smiled evily at the clothing laid out before her.

Somehow, she had forgotten to pack her regular school uniform.

Tossing the towel aside, she drew the tiny pair of white lace panties over her legs and snapped the elastic against her hips, her arms curved awkwardly behind her to hook the matching bra. The stone-washed, short, jean shorts with black embroidered roses on the back pockets fit snuggly; riding low on her hips, the thick strapped, square neck, black tanktop fell to the waistband of her shorts.

Grabbing a hair clip, she twisted her hair and clipped it tight to the back of her head, leaving two curled tendrils framing her face.

Deodorant, lipgloss and a dab of facial powder over the bite, she deemed herself finished.

Slipping on a pair of black, strappy sandals, she stuffed her dirty clothes in the bottom of her bag, flipped over the cover and sliding open the door to the bath house, she sauntered back to Kaede's. Annoyed that Sesshomaru had declined to enter the village, and instead, had opted to return to Rin and the others to wait for her at the well the following day.

Humming softly to herself as she pulled aside the door covering, Kagome slipped off her sandals and lowered the bag beside them, turning back around, she blushed.

Before her, the small fire warmed and lit up the inside of the hut, sitting in a half-circle around the fire and facing her, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha, sprawled out behind Kaede, stared at her, blinking.

Clearing his throat and pensivly rubbing his chin, Miroku eyed her up and down.

"Lady Kagome, what, may I ask, are you _wearing_?"

Rolling her eyes and blowing up her bangs, Kagome glared at Miroku.

"I told you, I'm _just_ Kagome! Ka-go-me! And they're called shorts. I kinda forgot to pack my uniform..heh. Wait a minute...Inuyasha!, when did you get back?"

Peering at her through his lashes, he turned his head away and scoffed.

"Feh, not like you care!"

Stomping her foot, Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!"

His eyes shot open as he was flipped around and implanted into the floor. Kagome's right foot tapped as she waited for the spell to wear off.

"Inuyasha, come with me for a minute"

Turning, she slid her feet into her sandals and walked outside, listening to Inuyasha grumble and impatiently stomp out behind her.

"What didgya want, hunh?"

Keeping silent, Kagome continued walking, her demeanor calm as she passed beyond the village and continued into the forest.

Mere hours before dawn, cloudless, the stars shone bright, surrounding the quarter-moon and lighting their path. Brushing the branches aside with her hand, Kagome broke into the revered clearing of the Tree of Ages. Her gaze rising to the patch of missing bark that once was Inuyasha's resting place.

Feeling his presence over her left shoulder, she drew a deep breath and stepped up to the tree and sat upon one of the raised roots, beckoning Inuyasha to sit beside her.

Folding her hands in her lap, she remembered cutting her finger on the arrow head in the tree, and how Inuyasha had ripped her hankie to wrap up the tiny wound. This is where she had found Inuyasha and freed him from Kikyo's spell, where he had told her that he needed her. She only hoped that bringing him here would show him the same signifance as it did her.

"Inuyasha..."

When he turned to look at her, Kagome flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, tightly holding him to her, his body tense, his heart pounding against her. She smiled into his neck and held him tighter still.

Slowly, his arms wound around her back, clinging, his hands digging painfully into her sides.

Pulling back, she held his left hand in hers and swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to apologize, Inuyasha. I'm not sorry for loving Sesshomaru, but because I do, that doesn't mean that I hate you.

"For the one year and eight months that I have been traveling back through time, I have been mauled, kidnapped, berated, ignored, sassed, nearly killed and, sadly, almost raped."

Holding tighter to his hand as he tried to pull it away, she continued.

"But, Inuyasha, I'm not sorry. It may have taken us a while, and lots of frustration, but we _did_ finally defeat Naraku's incarnations. Unfortunately scattering the shards across Japan once more, but that's okay, because it means I get to stay even longer after getting rid of Naraku, now that he can't hide for long.

"I need you to understand that you're still my best friend. I still care about you and I want you to be happy, I want all of you to be happy. If that means finding and killing Naraku, then gathering the rest of the shards so you can become full demon, I won't like it, but I'll do it"

Startled, Inuyasha looked up from the ground and gazed at her, wonderingly.

"Kagome?"

Looking down at their clasped hands, she drew in a heavy breath.

"Now that I'm..._Lady_ of the Western Lands, I have _no_ idea what my future holds. While part of me thinks I should return to my time and finish school and be...normal, I don't really want to. I have a life here. I have Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo as my family, and you, Sango and Miroku as my best friends"

"Then stay"

Looking up, Kagome smiled to find a shy expression of sincerity looking back at her, his golden eyes wavering.

"Maybe, but that depends on you"

"Henh?"

"I'm going to stay with the group to continue on with our quest, but I want Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to join us. I know you two don't get along, but as my friend, could you do this for me, please?"

Yanking his hand from her grip, Inuyasha stood and paced, growling under his breath before finally coming to stand at her feet.

"Fine, he can come too, but don't expect me to be all friendly to him"

Heart thudding, her eyes lit up and beaming, Kagome leapt up and hugged him once more, kissing him on the cheek and giggling to see his cheeks redden.

"So, what doyah' say? For old times sake, will you take us back?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha turned his back to her and squated down, taking hold of her thighs as she climbed on, he leapt into the trees.

Landing just outside the hut, Inuyasha released Kagome and felt her groggily slide off his back with a sleepy groan. He watched as she stumbled in the doorway and drop to the floor beside Shippo, unclipping her hair, she was asleep in seconds.

Kneeling down, he pulled the blanket from beneath Kagome and covering her, she smiled softly while snuggling deeper into the blanket. Glancing around to make sure everyone else was asleep, he patted Kagome's shoulder and ran his hand down her arm.

He was glad for the decision he made, he wanted her to stay, and if he had to put up with his brother, then he would, just so he could be near her.

Crinkling his nose, he realized she still had that way about her of making everyone feel special, despite how low they had sunk.

Rising up with a fang-bearing yawn, he walked toward Miroku and folding his legs beneath him, he relaxed against the wall and fell into a light slumber.

"EH?!"

Eyes wide, Kagome stared at her reflection, the pocket mirror clasped tight in her trembling palms.

Deep amber eyes, flecked with gold, stared back at her, cocking her head to the side and holding up the mirror, she gasped to see the bite had healed into a baby-blue quarter moon. _'That's why everyone was staring at me! argh!'_

"I don't understand this! Where's Myoga when you need him?!"

Seeing Sango approach from behind through the reflection, she threw an exasperated glance over her shoulder before turning back to the mirror, flinging it back and forth, searching for any more surprises.

"Don't fret, Kagome. It looks sweet on you. I could have warned you, but I didn't think that the changes would happen, since you _are_ a priestess after all"

"Gah!"

Tossing the mirror on top of her bookbag, she turned and threw the door covering aside and ignoring the coy glances from Miroku and Inuyasha over the rims of their bowls as she walked by, she ploped down on the end of the bench and laid her chin on her balled fists.

Sango came and sat beside her, slowly eating away at her bowl of rice and trying not to laugh as Kagome huffed and grumbled.

"Sango, tell me, why are my eyes like Inuyasha's?"

Furred ears twitched at the sound of his name, Sango coughed against her mouthful of rice and setting her bowl aside, she turned toward Kagome.

"Actually, your eyes aren't like Inuyasha's, but _Sesshomaru's_. You see, when a human...uh..._mates_-"

Inuyasha scoffed - "Sit boy!" - and hit the dirt, Kagome turned back to Sango, listenting intently.

"As I was saying, when a human mates with a demon, she will usually take on some characteristics of her demonic mate to show that she has accepted him. In this case, you've taken on the eye color. As for the mark on your neck, that is a way of showing that you're already taken, and to whom"

"Okay, I get it now, is there anything else I should know?"

Kagome's amber eyes narrowed when Sango blushed and scratched the side of her face with her finger.

"Well, aside from aging slowly and out-living us, you could be..uh, with...child"

"_EH?!?! I WHAT?!?!_ "

From the corner of her eyes, she caught Miroku and Inuyasha perk up and stare at her, Sango winced and Shippo came barreling out of the hut and pounced on her lap. Shooting a death glare over her shoulder at the boys, she turned back to Sango.

"Excuse me, but could you repeat that second part, _please!_ "

"Sesshomaru will need an heir, Kagome. As his mate, you _could_ already be with child"

"Right...I kinda realized that, but, you know...I was kinda thinking that would be a few _years_ from now"

Her gaze fell to the kit on her lap, his green eyes leaping from her belly to her face. Laying one hand on her belly, she scratched behind Shippo's ear with her other, smiling softly.

"Momma-Kagome, does this mean I might have a brother or sister?"

Kagome's heart cracked against her ribs, but she still smiled.

"Maybe, later on, but right now, I need to go have that _talk_ with Sesshomaru"

Shippo's face lit up, and grinning widely, he leapt to the ground. Rising up and stretching, Kagome headed back to the hut and snatching her new quiver of arrows and slinging the strap and bow across her shoulder, she waved to the group and headed toward the well.

Most of the trek went by unnoticed as Kagome's disarrayed thoughts tumbled into some semblance of order. She was pretty much married to a demon. She now half-ruled part of Feudal Japan. She was adoptive mother to a child fox demon. She _could_ be pregnant. She still had her family to tell.

Kagome was having a long week.

Sensing motion through the trees, Kagome halted and narrowed her eyes as Kikyo's soul collectors wound and curled around the tree trunks.

Her week was about to get longer.

Smiling as Rin's laughter drifted in the air from her left, she straightened her shoulders and turning to her right, she marched toward the collectors; toward Kikyo.

The hair on Inuyasha's nape rose and lifting his nose to the air, once again, he scented graveyard soil. Rising to his feet, he perched precariously on the branch, sniffing, mapping out the direction of the scent until, with a start, he scented Kagome as well. _'what the hell? What are you doing here Kikyo, what do you wan-'_

"Kagome!"

Dropping to the ground, he bolted in their direction, Sango, Miroku and Shippo left behind in the village, oblivious.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating erraticaly. Droping into a kneel behind a thick-leafed bush, shivers rippled up her spine with the sense of deja-vu.

Before her, stood Sesshomaru, his profile outlined by the sun, his armor diverting the rays and spot-lighting the surrounding trees.

Walking up to face him, Kikyo was the very picture of grace and innocence.

"Lord Sesshoma-"

"Be gone, your presence here is unwelcome"

The disdain in his voice rocked Kagome, and curling her hand to her breast, she nearly cried from the warmth of knowing that for once, Kagome was preferred over Kikyo.

"Tell me, Lord Seshomaru, are the rumors of late true? Have you fallen for a mortal? My own incarnation?"

"What buisness is it of yours?"

Kikyo stepped closer until she stood an arm's length away, Sesshomaru's growl reverberated through the air.

"I said be gone, Priestess"

"Can you not see, Lord Sesshomaru, that the girl is a fool. She does not belong here, in this time. She is only playing at being a priestess and will someday turn her back to you and return home"

"Silence Wench!, I will not tolerate such foul utterances"

"I merely speak the truth"

Before Kagome's very eyes, Kikyo made the last step forward, and despite the rise in Sesshomaru's demonic aura and his feral growl, she extended her left hand and laid it on the side of his face.

"After all, Lord Sesshomaru, she has already cost you your life"

Heart racing; beating painfully against her ribs, Kagome caught the glint of metal hidden within Kikyo's right sleeve slowly rising around his back. Squinting, she finally saw the curved blade of Kikyo's dagger.

Fighting the urge to scream, she yanked an arrow from the quiver, set it, and rising to her feet, she fired.

Kikyo gasped as the arrow caught her left sleeve and pinned her to the tree at her side, her dagger flung from her other sleeve to skitter across the ground. Sesshomaru turned about face, his lips twitching to see Kagome; huffing, her sharp, golden eyes intent upon her prey as she stepped around the brush and stomped up to Kikyo.

"Kikyo! I'm not normaly a cruel or vengeful person, but I am _this close_ to piercing an arrow through the cavity in your chest where a heart _used_ to be!

Nearly cross-eyed, Kikyo glared at Kagome's fingers held in an almost closed 'C' at the tip of her nose.

"What's it to you if I'm with Sesshomaru, it never seemed to bother you when I was in love with Inuyasha, what? did you like seeing me chase after him like a love-sick puppy?!..."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, her lips turning up in a snarl as Kagome glared at her, at her side, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he caught Inuyasha's scent from within the trees just behind them.

"That's it, isn't it? You wanted me to think that I could never be your equal! Get over your self!

"I know the story, Kikyo. You and Inuyasha fell in love and Naraku turned you against each other. Inuyasha ended up pinned to a tree, you died and five hundred years later, I was born and was pulled down a well and blah, blah, blah.

"Here's a news flash! We've all had it hard! Inuyasha was ridiculed his entire life for not being either human, nor demon and was just as hurt as you when Naraku messed you up! Sango watched as her brother killed her entire clan, and now she has to decide if she will be able to deal with killing him when it comes time to take the shard from his back! Miroku worries that every day might be his last and if the Windtunnel in his palm will take one of us when it implodes. My son, Shippo, as young as he is, tried to avenge his father and found him skinned and being worn as a pelt! Even Sesshomaru! I know his and Inuyasha's father died protecting Inuyasha and Izayoi, that every time he sees Inuyasha he's reminded of that!"

Hearing her own voice crack, Kagome stepped back and inhaled a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"You have no right to think that your life, death or hereafter is any more important than anyone else. I may not have your grace, knowledge, or all your powers, but that doesn't mean I'm nothing"

Grasping the end of the arrow, she hauled it from the tree and stumbled back a step before tossing the arrow aside and locking her gaze with Kikyo's.

"We share the same soul, Kikyo, and until you or I depart this world, we will continue sharing the one soul.

"I have not, nor will I flaunt my existence in your face, and I _hope_ you will do the same"

Turning her back to Kikyo, Kagome gasped to see Inuyasha in the shadows. Arms folded, leaning back against a tree, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"Heh. Kagome, and here I though you'd need my help...

"As for you, Kikyo, _if_ I _ever_ see or hear of you coming after Kagome again, you'll be going back to Hell, not with me, _by_ me"

Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned toward Kikyo to find her walking away, pausing to look over her shoulder.

"Kagome, it seems you have surpassed me. I shall not bother you again"

Three sets of burning coal eyes watched Kikyo's departure until she faded beyond the forests, the dagger forgotten on the ground, glinting in the sun.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome slumped against Sesshomaru, grinning sheepishly when he nuzzled the crown of her head.

"OH! Right!"

Whipping around, she laid her hands on his chest and smiled sweetly.

"Sesshomaru, Where's Rin? I have something to tell her!"

His iris's flickered and smirking, he kissed the corner of her left eye and whispered.

"I see you have accepted me. They suit you, _My love_"

Kagome squealed, leapt and wrapped her arms around his neck, plying kisses over his face. From off to the side, Inuyasha growled.

"OIE! You two are worse than two Mirokus!"

Hiccoughing, Kagome dropped back to the ground and interlocking her fingers with Sesshomaru's, she fairly bounced with every step as they crossed through the woods and came out to the grassy plane. Ah-Un, sensing Sesshomaru, lifted his massive heads and grunted, drawing Rin's and Jakken's attention.

"My-_phu!_- Lord!"

Sputtering against the flower petals wrapped around his neck, he fell backward as Rin leap-frogged over his head and bounded for Kagome.

"Aww! See, I knew he liked you Kagome!"

"Yep!"

Smiling, she released Sesshomaru's hand and kneeling down, she hugged Rin. Pulling away, she held her hands and was unable to keep the laughter from her voice.

"Guess what, Rin!? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to join up, so we'll never be apart! Isn't that great!?"

"YAY!"

Gliding dance steps, Rin raced over to tell Jakken the great news. Kagome turned around and grinned smugly at Sesshomaru, knowing that he wouldn't disappoint Rin by saying no.

Knowing Kagome's manipulative ways, Inuyasha laughed at Sesshomaru, who in turn, knocked him upside the head.

Kagome rolled her eyes and calling out to the arguing brothers, she clasped Rin's hand and headed back for Kaede's.

The end? He he...You can decide, let me know if you want the next chapter before the epilogue. Hint, hint: It does have some Miroku/Sango, but it's mostly funnies and Kagome travling home to tell her mom. :o)


	13. Twitterpated'

Disclaimer: Nope. Inuyasha, nor Disney belongs to me.

"_TWITTERPATED!_ "

Sango, despite wanting to ask the meaning of Kagome's word, could not lift her head away from Miroku's shoulder.

They thought they'd have hours.

After all, Kagome had gone to look for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was off sulking.

Kaede had gone off to help deliver a villager's infant.

Shippo was in the fields picking flowers.

Weren't they supposed to have hours alone?

Just her and Miroku.

Guess not.

Feeling her cheeks heat up even more, Sango groaned, turned away and covering her face with her hands, she brushed past Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and ran out the door.

After all the trouble she went through to make the others think she wouldn't fall for Miroku, having them walk in on her, pressed to the wall with Miroku leaning over her, weakening her knees with his kiss...

Life was just cruel sometimes.

Kagome, missing nothing, blushed when Miroku cleared his throat, turned his back to them and shifted his robe. Putting a finger to her lips, she pointed in Sango's general direction.

"I'm just gonna...yeah"

Twirling on the ball of her foot and grasping Rin's hand, they ran off to catch up with Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a mischevious glance, then pinning his ears to his head, Inuyasha sauntered up to Miroku and clapped him on the back.

"'So...Kagome was right after all, always blabbing about you two liking eachother"

"Eh hem, yes, well"

"Ya know, after that little display, if either girl catches you flirting with anyone else, they'll hunt you down and gut you"

Sesshomaru lifted a single brow.

Miroku groaned and dropped his head, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"Yes, I do believe they would, however, not all is lost. What they don't know, cannot possibly hurt them"

Miroku twisted and recoiled from Sesshomaru's growl.

"An unfaithful monk? How loathsome"

"Here now!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh, and Miroku, I wouldn't let Sesshomaru, here, catch you checking Kagome out in her little 'shorts' either"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Miroku shot an appalled gaze at the two standing before him.

"_Inuyasha!?_, I would never!"

"Excuse me, Milord?"

Jakken's nasal-ish voice cut through the tension and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru turned toward his vassal.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Lord Sesshomaru, but I am confused. Perhaps you could explain as to why we are in a human village? I feel most uncomfortable with all the staring"

"We are here as to Kagome's wishes"

Jakken's jaw hung.

"Kagome's wishes? But, but, _why?_ You need not comply with the wishes of a lowly _human_, Milord"

Miroku and Inuyasha flinched, Sesshomaru growled and balling a fist, struck Jakken upside the head, his loud squawk making ears ring.

"That _'lowly human'_ you speak of, Jakken, is now the Lady of the Western Lands, and will be treated as such"

Cowering, the red-lumped head bowed and scrambling away, Jakken muttered under his breath of the ever-changing moods of his Master.

The long, browned grasses swayed, fluffy dandelion seeds danced and fluttered in the breeze, sitting in the center of the field, Sango stretched out her legs, chewing thoughtfully on her thumbnail.

Syping Shippo off in the distance, Kagome ushered Rin to go off and play and sat beside her friend, nudging Sango's shoulder with her elbow.

"So, you and Miroku finally hit it off, hunh?"

"It...it wasn't like that..."

"Saaangooo, I know what I saw! And it looked to me like that was some kinda kiss!"

Seeing Sango peer at her from the corner of her eyes, Kagome winked, giggling when she blushed and looked away, her voice floating over her shoulder.

"Actually, it really was pretty nice. I never thought...I mean, _Miroku?_ "

"Well, why not Miroku? Come on, you two are _engaged_. If you ask me, I think he flirts just to get your attention"

"Do you really think so?"

Shrugging, Kagome smiled at Sango's hopeful expression.

"Sure, and _if_ not, then I'll just sick Sesshomaru on him!"

An image of Miroku running, Sesshomaru on all fours, barking and chasing him had both girls clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Sighing happily, Sango and Kagome tilted their heads to lean off each other, content to watch Shippo and Rin on the horizon, smiling as Shippo pounced, missed and bounded through the grasses after Rin.

"Hmm, you were right, Kagome, they _do_ make an adorable twosome"

"Yeah, you should see how they curl into eachother when they sleep"

"By the way, what was that word you said when you came in?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean 'Twitterpated'?"

"Yeah, that one. I've never heard it before, what does it mean?"

"I guess, when someone un-willing to fall in love, falls in love, in, uh, Disney-language, it's called 'twitterpated'"

"Then, you could say...Sesshomaru is 'twitterpated'?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"Ohmigod!, you're right! That's so funny!"

Then scrunching her nose and groaning, Kagome rose to her feet and called for the kids.

"I should probably head back to my time for a night, when I come back, if everyone's ready, we can head off again. I know it's been a week..."

Tilting her head and holding her hand to her forehead to block the sun, Sango waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, go on, I'll see you tomorrow"

Propping her head on the heel of her palms, Kagome peered down the well, tapping her cheeks with her finger tips. Shippo between her feet fiddling with Inuyasha's Enchanted beads, Sesshomaru at her side and Rin back in the village with the others, she voiced her idea out loud once again.

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru, you try going through first and then, if it works, I'll try bringing Shippo through"

"And should I be refused passage?"

"Then we'll try together, now, please, try!"

Narrowing his eyes and grunting, Sesshomaru leapt in the air and bounded over the edge. Nails welting in the aged wood, Kagome inhaled sharply and squealed as the blue light lit up the interior, fading to reveal an empty whole.

Grinning, Kagome backed up and scooped Shippo to her arms.

"Ready, Shippo?"

"Yep! It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Nope!"

Bracing one hand on the rim, she threw her legs over.

Tightening her grip around Shippo, her heart raced when she didn't feel the swirl of magic; the light, the fading of one world to another.

Instinctivly tensing her legs to land, she gasped as the well lit up with blue flickers before flashing brightly, deepening into a star speckled universe and lighting once more to ease her and her kit into the future.

Kagome practically vibrated with repressed excitment and nervousness. Inhaling a calming breath, she clasped her hand in Sesshomaru's and hugging Shippo to her hip, she crossed the last few steps and slid open the house door.

"Ah-goh-meh?"

Hand on cupboard door, Sota blinked rapidly, an apple protruding from his mouth, one foot balanced on a shelf. Glancing over Kagome and Sesshomaru, his eyes buldged to see a wide eyed Shippo staring back at him.

Kagome grinned.

"Shippo, this is my brother, Sota, Sota, this is my..er, adoptive son, Shippo"

The apple bounced off the floor, rolled and tapped the edge of Sesshomaru's boot.

"You have a _baby_?!"

Kagome groaned to see her mom and Gramps, having come walking into the kitchen upon hearing Kagome's voice, stop still, their wide-eyed stare falling across the trio in the entryway.

"I'm not a baby! Humph!"

Squrming away from Kagome, Shippo dropped to the floor and shot a glare at Sota, his arms crossed and performing an amusing rendition of Inuyasha, beads and all.

A squeal of delight from across the room made Kagome jump back, grasping Sesshomaru's sleeve as her mom scooped the frightened kit in her arms and hugged him close like an overstuffed teddybear.

"Argh! Momma-Kagome?!"

Poked and prodded, Shippo pushed away from being nearly smoothered and belined for Kagome, ferriting up her side and wrapping his arms around her neck.

Scratching her temple with her index finger, Kagome cleared her throat and shyly, palms up, she indicated the table.

"Uh, maybe, Gramps, you could make...tea and we can all sit and talk...about...stuff" Removing Shippo's death hold around her neck, she sat him on the floor and bracing her hands on her knees as she leaned over, she winked at the two boys.

"Sota, while Shippo may look young, he's actually quite grown up. Now that I think of it, I think, once taught how, he could prove to be quite a challenge with your 'Bloody growl' game"

Sota closed his eyes and sighed heavily, head tilting to the side as he shot an exasperated glance at his sister.

"It's '_Bloody Roar 3'_ , Kagome, jeeze. Come on Shippo, I guess it's time for _grown up_ talk"

Sweatdropping, Kagome eyed the gleam in her Mother's eye as she cooed, watching Shippo bounce and bound after Sota up the stairs, their excited voices resonating through the house.

Smiling up at Sesshomaru, Kagome allowed him to navigate her toward the table by his hand on the small of her back, her lips twitching as she paused for him to pull out her chair, fighting the urge to giggle at the propriety. Hiding her smile beneath her hand, she waited for him to sit at her right elbow and grasping his hand from under the table, she met his gaze and giggled when his lips twitched.

The clink of porcelain drew her attention and freeing her hand from his, she waited for her mother to sit opposite her, Gramps opposite Sesshomaru and lifting the fragile white cup to her lips, she smiled into the steam and sipped delicately at the strongly steeped tea.

"Kagome, I thought only Inuyasha and yourself could travel through the well?"

Grimacing through the mouthful of hot tea burning down her throat, Kagome rattled her cup against the table.

"That's what I always thought too, Gramps, but it let Sesshomaru through, and I put Inuyasha's necklace on Shippo, connecting him to me and, well, it worked!"

Remembering the way Inuyasha's face had lit up when he had squated at her feet, she could almost have pictured a silver tail thumping excitedly while he had fidgited impatiently, waiting for her to lift the beads over his head. Kagome giggled and glancing at Sesshomaru, his eyes seemed to mirror her own thoughts; it would be war putting them back on Inuyasha.

"Darling?" Kagome raised her eyes to her mother.

"Yah, Mom?"

"Just how long do you intend to keep your Grandfather and I in suspense? I can't wait for your explaination as to the changing of your eye color and your new...tattoo?"

Kagome's face burned, melting her complexion into a red glob of a blush before knocking her forehead into the tabletop, nearly over-turning her tea and muffling her voice.

"Ride, aboud dat..."

"Momma-Kagome?"

Nearing whiplash, Kagome whipped her head up and around, smiling brightly at Shippo as he leapt to her lap, his green eyes glinting.

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Well...Sotawastalkingaboutthisthingcalleda'park'andwantedtotakemethere. Canhe? Pleeeeeaaase? Can he Momma?"

"I don't know, Shippo, the other kids won't understand that your a demon"

Bouncing off her lap, Shippo pulled a leaf from his pocket and placed it against his forehead.

"Transform!"

Sputtering against the smoke, Kagome's eyes twinkled to see Shippo, his ears rounded, his paws missing, replaced by feet, but most noticable, his fluffy, reddish tail no longer swished excitedly, it too, was gone. Shippo looked human.

"Shippo?! That's amazing! How? When? Just how long can you hold this transformation?"

"Hours! I've been pratcing and waiting to show you. What do you think?"

"I think that as long as your careful and stay close to Sota, you can certainly go to the park, just be home in a couple of hours"

"Yay!" Jumping up and hugging Kagome, Shippo raced back up stairs, yelling Sota's name the entire way.

Turning back toward the table, Kagome paused. Both, her mother and her Gramps sat staring at her, eyes blinking in confusion. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, his lips held in a grim line. Kagome groaned.

"Mom? Gramps? Before you go freaking out, I'm just gonna say it. Shippo is my son, I adopted him. Sesshomaru is...my...um..._husband_"

Releasing her breath, Kagome sat up straight, holding herself poised, ready for the onslaught of...well, eternal punishments.

Gramps hung his head, mumbling into the tabletop, her Mom...smiled; Kagome's left eye twitched.

"I always knew you'd marry well, Kagome. I'm so proud of you! Although, I'm not sure how you're going to continue school, raise a child and continue with your travels, but, I wish you luck, darling"

Kagome stared disbelievingly at her mom.

"So...you, you're not mad?"

"Why, no, dear. Worried, perhaps, now that you have _so_ much on your plate. Tell me, how is Inuyasha taking this? Didn't you say that Lord Sesshomaru and he are brothers?"

With a dignified clearing of his throat, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Inuyasha had little to say on the matter. He failed to see the true qualities of Kagome and while he may spend the remainder of his life licking his wounds, I have no such intention"

Locking his golden gaze with Kagome's, he laid his hand on the side of her face.

"I have chosen Kagome as my Mate and will hold to my decision, just as she has accepted me"

Kagome, and her mother, melted into a steaming puddle of happy goo. Resisting the urge to pounce, Kagome interlocked her fingers in her lap and bounced in her chair, beaming at Sesshomaru. _'That deserves brownie points'_

Exhausted, Kagome's feet fell heavily up the stairs, Shippo pulling his body over the top step, Sesshomaru a couple steps behind Kagome. Groaning, she made the last step up, laying her hand across her middle to settle the large amount of fried noodles she had eaten for supper.

Smiling weakly over her shoulder to let Sesshomaru know she'd only be a minute, she pickep up a sleepy Shippo and knocking once, she turned the nob and entered Sota's room.

"Heya Sota, so your sure it's alright if Shippo sleeps in here with you?"

Flipping down the navy covers and bouncing onto the bed, Sota grinned at her.

"I already told you it's okay. He's cool! You should bring him around more often, Kagome, beside's, he's so tiny I doubt he'd take up much of the bed"

Grinning, Kagome stepped up beside the bed and waiting for Sota to move over and settle in, she laid Shippo on his back, his half-lidded emerald eyes shinning as she pulled the covers over him, tucking him in as he nestled into the unfamiliar softness.

"Momma-Kagome?"

"Yah Shippo?" Eye's closed, his voice seemed to fade away as he spoke.

"I'm happy you found someone that loves you for being you..."

Kagome's mouth fell open, tears shimmering in her eyes, but not falling. Sparing a glance at Sota, expecting a thousand questions, her shoulders shrugged to see the back of his head snuggled into the pillow, the blanket pulled up to his neck. Turning around to leave and flicking off the light, she paused.

"Sister, Shippo told me a few things about what happened to you and Inuyasha. I know that you really liked him and all, but, this Sesshomaru guy doesn't seem so bad. He's a lot more mature that his brother and even _I_ can tell that you're happier"

"Thank you, Sota. Goodnight"

"Night"

Closing the door softly and leaning against it, she swallowed the lump in her throat before walking to her room. Pushing open the ajar door, she felt her cheeks tint a faint shade of pink.

Through the unobstructed beams of light shinning in her window from the street lights, she could see his armor and boa resting atop her desk, the white of his haori shimmering, laid out over the back of her chair, the toes of his boots peeking beneath the hem. With his back to her, the muscles in his shoulders flexing as he uncrossed his arms, Sesshomaru stood before the window, his long, silver strands floating as he turned a half-step to look at her.

Shivering despite the warmth streaming through her blood, Kagome pressed her foot to the door to close it and crossed over to Sesshomaru, loving the feel of his arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly. Her fingertips traced the expanse of his back, travling in curved lines up to his shoulders and gripping, she leaned back to look him in the eye.

The odd, yellowed light flickered across Kagome's iris's, her pulse thumping beneath his lips as he tenderly kissed the Inu mark on her neck, one hand freeing her hair from the clip to fall down her back, the other wrapping around her hips and pulling her tighter against his body.

Not so long ago, in this very room, he had sworn to have her. Had kissed her for the first time. Had thought he could distroy his brother by possessing the priestess.

Her warm breath fanned across his cheek, her hands grasping the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair, drawing his mouth to hers and softly mewling when he slipped his tongue through her lips.

It had been torturous beyond belief having her around him. His mind had howled to use her, to have her bodily and return her to Inuyasha. To bring the half-breed to his knees with the knowlege that she had become a possession to this Lord.

Then he had fallen in love with the mortal.

His body trembled with desire to see her heavy-lidded golden eyes twinkling as she stepped back and in fluid motions, undressed. Her body glowing in the mellow light as her feet softly padded across the room, locking the door and in long, graceful strides, she leapt back into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips.

He had failed to understand the new emotion. The insatiable urge to hold her, to kiss her, to drown in her and thrive. He had turned on her and she had slapped him. He had wanted to grab her and shake the stupidity from her, but she fought back and crumbled a wall surrounding his heart.

She had made him _laugh_.

The raised cot creaked under their weight when he fell back, his brows furrowed, her eyes widened and her body shook in his arms as she burrowed her head in the crook of his neck and laughed.

Emotion was a weakness, a hindrance, yet Kagome used her emotions. She displayed no fear when angry, she could bring demons to their knees with her tears, her childish innocence invoked the need to protect.

Her laughter could melt ice.

Her milky skin heated beneath his fingertips trailing up her spine. Nipping her bottom lip and licking the upper one, he devoured the sweet taste of her mouth, his tongue delving deeply. Bending one knee and rubbing it erotically against her brought a shuddering breath to pass through her lips, her body instinctivly undulating. Molten blood coursed through him, feeding his need for the raven-haired priestess.

Without reason, Kagome had the loyality of all those close her. The wolf's lapse in mentality and his demands for revenge against any harm done to Kagome had nearly confused Sesshomaru. All she had to give Koga was her friendship and he would have given his life for her.

Sesshomaru now understood.

Feeling her heat through his Hakama's, Sesshomaru brought his arm around her and rolled, pushing his need against her, growling deep in his throat with her gasp of delight, her fluttering eyes, the long, lush lashes skimming her cheekbones. He tasted her, flicking his tongue over a pert nipple, his eyes drinking in the arched column of her neck as she threw her head back, biting her lip.

The more he had learned about the beauty gazing up at him with adoration and desire, the more he craved to know. Her need to be recgonized, to be one person, not a replication of another intrigued him. He had known Kagome was hiding, that she was watching through the bushes as Kikyo had vainly attempted to manipulate him. Her aura had snapped like static energy; daring to be touched.

Daring any to touch her loved ones.

His thumb traced the swollen contours of her lips, her breath ragged as he pushed one finger into her and with easy, even strokes he brought her near release before pulling his hand away. Kissing her frustrated tears away, he nuzzled her temple and whispered, teasingly inserting only the tip of his finger, un-moving.

"Do you still pine for my brother, Kagome?"

Her brows furrowed over clenched eyes, tears fell over the side of her face, splotching the pillow.

"How could you think that?"

"I will not tolerate _sharing_, _my love_"

Her nails broke the skin of his shoulders, her body flushing. He growled.

"I don't, I swear, I lo..."

Nipping her earlobe, he slowly inserted his finger to the knuckle, then stopped.

"_Say it!_ "

"I...I could hate you, Sesshomaru, but...I love you"

His honeyed eyes flickered, streaking through with red. Drawing a ragged breath, his heart beat painfully against his ribs. Meeting her gaze, he kissed her softly, drowning in the warmth flowing through him.

Everything his father ever said made sense now.

_'Have you someone to protect?'_

The fear that rushed through him when Kagome escaped him and ran full-on to stop Koga and Inuyasha from destroying each other. The rush of energy that legenthed his strides to make it in time, to take the hit himself instead of seeing her hurt.

Kneeling, Sesshomaru untied his hakama's and rising up from the bed, the sliken material whispered to the floor. The matress sank as he settled his weight over her and lifting her hips, he sank into her heat, her body convulsing, pulling him deeper. His groan of pleasure rolled deep in his throat as she quickened the pace, nipping his shoulder, holding his hair in her fist to keep it from falling in the way.

His stomach tightened, her face contorted into a grimace of pleasure. Her knees pinned against his hips, urging him on, her hands clinging to his sweat-slick arms.

His deep, rhythmic strokes brought them to a quick, powerful release. Her lips parted, her eyes clouded and he kissed her cries away, driving deeply once more and groaning, his body jolted as she rippled against his length.

Tensing his muscles to ease the trembling, he plied butterfly kisses to the corner of her lips and temple before pulling away and stretching out at her side, listening to her racing heartbeat and her uneven breaths.

Feeling the timid touch of her hand on his arm, he interlocked their fingers, gently pulling her forward to lay in the crook of his arm, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"You surprise me, Sesshomaru"

Peering at her through his lashes, he found her eyes closed, a tiny smile tilting her lips.

"How so?"

"Up until recently, I thought of you as this evil, blood thirsty demon. Then, you saved me from Inuyasha that night and all my beliefs about you flew out the window! Don't growl at me, but... you're a sweetie!"

Twisting his head, he nipped the tender flesh below her ear and growled, smirking when she squirmed and poked him in the ribs.

"Aie, I said _not_ to growl"

Giggling when he cocked a brow, she snuggled closer and sighed, twining her fingers through his hair.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Love you"

He smiled.

"And I you, Kagome"

She smiled.


	14. Epilogue Part 1: 2 years later

A/N: Be warned, Sesshomaru may seem a bit OOC, but if you think about it, would _you_ be the same person after living with Kagome and Co. for two years? Hmmm, food for thought.

Disclaimer: Same ol' de nadda.

The rich, earthy scent of fall; of changing seasons, drifted in the breeze, carrying the dried, crinkled, rust colored leaves drifting across the grassy plane to settle lightly atop a crown of ebony lochs. Shaking her head to dislodge the leaf, Kagome huffed, her amber gaze burning holes in the side of her thick-headed mate's face. Leaning away from the tree-trunk, she balanced on her left hand, laying her right on his thigh to draw his attention to her.

"Oh come on, Sesshy, it'll be fun!"

His gaze flashed to her and then returned to the horizon.

"The answer remains the same, Kagome"

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Kagome shuffled across the grass and turned her back to Sesshomaru. Aware of his eyes on her, she stiffened her spine and rising to her feet, she stormed off.

Shielding her eyes, she searched the valley and spotting the familiar red blur far off, laying back in the swaying blades of grass, she grinned and holding up her kimono so she wouldn't trip over the hem, she bolted.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Watch this!"

Wide eyed, Kagome's hand wrapped around her throat as a bundle of silver and violet was thrown in the air, emitting a high pitched squeal and was caught once more in Inuyasha's hands.

"GAH! Be careful with her, Inuyasha! She's only a pup! Ugh!"

Ears twitching, Inuyasha shot Kagome a bored look before turning and rubbing noses with Hinagiku, her tiny hands reaching for his ears, unaware of her own twitching comically. Bracing her feet atop Inuyasha's chest, her chubby body bounced within his hands, her bright golden eyes wide in wonder as she giggled, spewing spittle down her chin.

Inuyasha's nose scrunched, drawing another bout of giggles. Laughing, Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha and reaching across him to riffle through the teddybear printed diaper bag, she pulled out a facecloth and gently wiped down her daughter's face.

Curling her knees to the side, Kagome fiddled with the hem of her kimono, fanning the deep olive silk around her and flicking at imaginary bits of dust, smiling wanely when Hinagiku managed to kick Inuyasha in the chin.

Sitting up, he frowned at the forlorn look plastered on Kagome's face. Twisting his niece in his hands, he walked her across his lap and smirked when she flopped happily into her mother's, content to play with Kagome's fingers.

"Lemme guess, 'stuck up' over there still won't go?"

Her topaz eyes flashed.

"Nope. I mean, he insists that I go to all _his _formals, meeting and greeting all the other Demon Lords, which I still can't believe that Koga has been all this time, and I ask him to go to _one_ formal, ONE!, and he refuses for no particular reason!"

Wincing at the hurt in Kagome's voice, Inuyasha rested his elbows atop his raised knees, searching the horizon over Kagome's shoulder and spotting Sesshomaru slowly making his way toward them.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Kagome eyed the smirk pulling at Inuyasha's mouth. Brushing her lips over her daughter's head, adoring the smell of sunshine and baby powder and the soft flick of Hinagiku's tiny puppy ears across her cheek, she sighed softly.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're right behind me. If you don't want to go with me to Ayumi's Autum Formal, that's fine, but I'm taking Hinagiku to see her grandmother and I'll go alone"

Whimpering at the tension in the air, Hinagiku squirmed, pulling at the folds of her violet kimono. Twisting in her mother's arms, her eyes widened to see Sesshomaru and crying out, she threw her arms up and bounced.

Combing his fingers through Kagome's hair, he ran his fingertips across the light blue quarter moon at the base of her neck, nuzzling her temple before lifting the ten month old over her head and cradling her in the crook of his arm, fingering the soft curls of silver hair framing her face.

"Why do you insist on going?"

Craining her head to look up at Sesshomaru, Kagome glared.

"Sesshomaru, I grew up with these people. They are important to me and they accepted me even when I had to leave school because I was beginning to round out with _your_ child. Thank goodness my teachers accepted Gramp's excuses and allowed my friends to bring me the work and notes, or else I would never have been able to finish school.

"Ayumi's Autum Formal has been a tradition in her family for years and a big honor to have been invited, especially since I haven't exactly kept in touch. _This _is why I want to go so bad"

Sesshomaru caught the glint in the corner of her eye before she was able to turn away. Ignoring the sharp glance Inuyasha sent his way, he tickled Hinagiku's foot with his teeth, smirking when she kicked at him with her other, shrieking in delight.

"Very well, Kagome. And the children? Do you intend for that _pest_ to care for them" His head motioned toward Inuyasha.

For Hinagiku's sake, Inuyasha only glared in response over Kagome's head as she stared at her mate.

"Uh..no, not that he couldn't handle them, but Sango and Miroku said they'd watch after Shippo and Rin for the night since they spend so much time there anyway. Why, have you changed your mind about going?"

"I have"

Inuyasha scrambled backward as Kagome squealed, leapt to her feet and pounced at Sesshomaru, careful not to squish the baby as she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Ooooh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Used to Kagome's spontanious bursts of affection, Inuyasha rose up, folded his arms and smirked at Sesshomaru as he peered over Kagome's shoulder.

"Oie, before I leave, lemme' see the squirt"

Beaming and flushed, Kagome stepped back and scooping the pouting bundle to her arms, she raised her over her head and twirled.

"Your daddy's going, sweetheart! That's right! He's going to get all dressed up and he and mommy are going to dance until our feet fall off"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arched brows. Laughing, Kagome handed Hinagiku over to Inuyasha and watched with a grin as he blew raspberries against her cheeks, his eyes lighting up as she bounced and giggled and tangled her fingers in his hair. Voice gruff with laughter as he scolded her, he pulled his hair away and handed her over to Sesshomaru.

"Seeyah's later!"

Kagome held her kimono tight against her legs to stop the silk from wooshing up as Inuyasha bolted and leapt into the trees.

"Cha?"

Hinagiku called out, her tiny claws stretching toward the trees after Inuyasha and then wrapping around Sesshomaru's finger as he smiled down at her.

"Say, Sesshy, you don't suppose Inuyasha's seeing someone, do you?"

Frowning, his eyes raked over Kagome.

"Not to my knowledge, why do you ask?"

Huffing, Kagome pulled the diaperbag's wide strap over her shoulder and shrugged.

"No reason, it's just that he seems happier now. After Kikyo died, _again_, he was so...miserable, and lately he's been taking off a lot, and when he comes back...I guess you could say he's...content, excited even"

"Are you disappointed, my love?"

Kagome shot him a death glare.

"_Not _funny, Sesshomaru, if you still worry about us after _two_ years, you need therapy!"

Chuckling, he turned Hinagiku over his shoulder, her pouty lips smacking softly as she fell asleep, and stepping up to Kagome, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Had I reason for concern, Inuyasha would no longer be permitted in your presence, sweet"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Momma-Kagome!"

"Kagome! Milord"

Kagome leaned over and wrapped her arms around Shippo and Rin as they barreled into her, both faces streaked in dirt. Laughing, Kagome pulled dried leaves and twigs from Rin's hair and searching over their heads, she found the mysteriously flattened pile of leaves. Kissing them on the forehead, she straightened and stood back to watch as they ran for Sesshomaru.

With a glance, Sesshomaru let them know to be quiet, and kneeling, he let them fawn over Hinagiku; curled up in the fur of his boa and nestled in the crook of his arm, sleeping soundly. Reaching over Sesshomaru's shoulder, Shippo touched her curled fists, Rin beamed and straightened the edges of the baby's kimono, fingering the embroidered daisies on the pale yellow obi.

Nodding, Sesshomaru paused for Shippo to step away and rising, he looked to the doorway of the hut behind Kagome.

Leaning against the entryway, Sango smiled prettily while running her hands over her slightly rounded belly, Miroku walked up behind her and a third hand was added to the swell as he kissed her temple.

Following Sesshomaru's gaze, Kagome turned toward them and grinned. Stepping up, she pecked Sango's cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Sango, you look great!"

Sango blushed and waved her hand, turning back and ushering them inside, she sent Miroku off to make tea. Sharing a glance, Shippo and Rin bolted for the leaf pile.

Large and comfortable, Sango and Miroku's home, nestled in the center of Sango's Demon Slayer village, consisted of four rooms; one bedroom on either side, a cooking area in the back and a warm, meticulously clean sitting room in the front. Two wide-cut windows allowed the morning and evening sun to shine in and the canopied porch stretched all around. Inside, carved and hollowed stone vases hung on the walls, filled with fresh white lillies; their scents mingling with the heady scent of spices from the back.

Highly polished and rectangular, the pine table lay centered in the sitting room, three caramel colored kneeling mats on either side.

Lowering the bag aside and kneeling at the table, Kagome lifted her arms for Hinagiku and frowned when Sesshomaru shook his head and proceeded to kneel at her side.

Sango, catching the exchange between Kagome and Sesshomaru, grinned and sat across from Kagome.

"I never would have believed, Lord Sesshomaru, that you would be so devoted to an infant, even if she is your own, had I not seen it for myself"

Sesshomaru grunted, Kagome giggled.

"I know! The way he carries himself to make people think he's cruel when he's actually a softie. You should see the way Inuyasha dote's on her too, he's always dropping by unexpected and Hinagiku just beams. She even calls him "Cha" now! Isn't that adorable!"

Sango tilted her head and rested her chin in her palm, her eyes lighting up. Kagome twisted around as though looking for something and turned back to Sango.

"Sango, where's Kohaku? and Kilala? I haven't seem them"

"They left yesterday. He's staying with an elderly couple to help them prepare for winter and I sent Kilala with him for protection. They'll most likely return in a fortnight"

Nodding her head, Kagome followed Sango's gaze and smirked.

Clinking through the beads covering the entryway from the back, Miroku tried valiently to hide his twitching eye as he carried the tray to the table and set it before Sango. Kneeling at her side, he made a show of plucking at the folds of his robe, ignoring the amused stares.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin. _'Poor Miroku, he looked like a waiter, I should have asked him for a menu'_ Her smirk widened.

Gracefully, Sango upturned the black lacquered teacups and poured, cautiously handing each a steaming cup and sitting back on her heels to hold her own at her lips, grinning softly as Kagome's shoulders vibrated in silent laughter to see Miroku's shoulders slump against Sesshomaru's mocking stare.

Sango sipped at her tea and set it aside, her brows pulled together in thought as she cleared her throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know I've said it before, but I thank you again for saving Kohaku"

"There's no need. His attention to Kagome's safety earned him his life"

The room fell silent in mutual reminiscence.

Hinagiku had been two months old and staying with her grandmother when the battle against Naraku finally came to a close.

Having conceiled his heart within a stone Buddah, Naraku had hidden the statue in a shrine deep in the mountains.

A rumor of a strange demonic pressence had drawn the entourage to the shrine.

Sitting on the steps, Kagome had kept Shippo, Rin and Jakken entertained while Miroku and Sango had gone to talk to the head Monk. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had opted to remain hidden within the forest, but had been enevitably drawn into a squabble.

Naraku had slinked in through the shadows, the ever-present smirk on his face widening. Raising his arms, the vile, pulsing, heavily veined tendrils had shot out, aimed for the center of Kagome's back.

Kagome had felt a shard's presence and had called out, but noticed Naraku's aura too late.

Diving from around the statuary, Kohaku had pushed Kagome away, taking the spear of flesh through the chest; cutting the shard from his back.

Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had all come in time to see his body fall to the ground. Sango had screamed, Miroku had cursed, Inuyasha had seethed, Sesshomaru had drawn his sword and attacked. Kagome had tried rise and fell against the nearest statue, knocking the Buddah over and shattering the stone into a pile of grey rubble.

The beating heart had bounced across her feet.

Thinking fast, she purified the heart with an arrow.

Naraku's body had exploded into thousands of demons, his anguished screech reverberating through the air as the Sacred Jewel had floated to Kagome's upheld hands.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku had killed the demons.

Kagome had wrapped her arms around Sango's trembling body as she cradled Kohaku. Tears streaming down their cheeks.

The next few weeks had flown by.

Inuyasha had taken off, kissing Kikyo goodbye as she returned Kagome's portion of her soul, her body falling into dust.

Sango and Miroku married. Kohaku, as the only living member of Sango's family, gave her away.

After the wedding, Kagome and Sesshomaru tracked Koga down and after knocking him upside the head, Kagome kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for handing back the shards. Returning to her time, she buried the Shikon Jewel at the base of the Tree of Ages in a lock box and testing the well, she had been estatic to learn that she could continue travling through.

Hinagiku's cry brought the friends back to the present.

Pulling the diaperbag to her lap, Kagome rifled through the changes of clothes, diapers, teething rings riddled with tiny puncture marks, powder, washcloths, and shampoos until she found the box of 'Arrow root' cookies.

Knowing Hinagiku's penchant to mush _then_ eat, Sesshomaru handed her over to Kagome. Sitting her up in her lap, she tied a bib around Hinagiku's neck and then passed her the cookie. Everyone laughed to see her bright brown eyes widen and bouncing in place, she gurgled, screeched and gnawed away at the sweet.

"Kagome, you never cease to amaze me. Would it be at all possible if you could share with me some of your tricks? You make being a mother seem easy!"

Blushing, Kagome smiled at Sango.

"I'd _love _to help you, Sango, but trust me, even with all the stuff I've brought through the well, it's not easy. We were lucky that Hinagiku's naturally easy to please, unlike some of the family"

Her head nodded in Sesshomaru's direction. Cocking a brow, Sesshomaru eyed the innocent smile plastered to her face.

"Kagome, I am positive your friends are well aware of your nature to have things your way. Would only passing you a cookie make you as content as our daughter"

Miroku smothered his laughter in the sleeve of his robe, Sango laughed outright and laid a settling hand across her belly. Unable to hold her indignant expression, Kagome laughed and grinned smugly.

"That's perfectly alright. After Hinagiku's finished her cookie, Sesshomaru can take her aside and change her diaper _this_ time"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kissing first Shippo, then Rin on their cheeks, Kagome hugged them tight and gave them her stern look.

"No mischief you two. Listen to Sango and Miroku. Be respectful!"

Seeing the shared glances between Shippo and Rin, Kagome raised her arms in defeat and settled them on her hips. Realizing, not for the first time, just how much the two have grown over the years. Rin had grown a few inches and now stood just below Kagome's shoulders. Her bright brown eyes shinning and her long, wavey lochs askew with leaves and barely held back with a cream colored ribbon. While she still adored her cream and orange checked kimono's, she now sported her dark orange kimono embroidered all over with dark green fern leaves and a cream colored obi. Kagome mourned the splotches of mud and grass smeared over the pretty kimono.

Shippo's growth spurt had amazed them all as he now came to Kagome's hip. He had taken to wearing his hair like Miroku and Kagome missed the cute bow. Outgrowing his old clothes, he now wore navy hakamas and a tan haori. Kagome smiled; Shippo was growing into a handsome demon.

"Gah, We'll be back early tomorrow afternoon"

Waving back at the couple in the doorway, Kagome turned for Sesshomaru as he hefted the diaperbag over one shoulder and clasped the wiggly baby before him, attempting to keep her tiny claws out of his mouth. _'So domestic!'_

Walking up to him, she wrapped Hinagiku in her arms and clenching her eyes tight, she felt an arm encircle her shoulders and in a bright flash, they disappeared into a bright ball of energy and flew overhead toward the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A sharp giggle errupted from Hinagiku as she was whisked from Kagome's arms. Blinking, Kagome eyed her mother as she pranced around the kitchen with Hinagiku cradled on one hip, her free arm filling a plate with noodles and boiled eggs, all the while talking giberish in a singsong voice and plying noisy kisses across Hinagiku's face.

Loving the attention, Hinagiku squealed and charmed her grandmother by returning the kisses and clapping her tiny hands.

Shaking her head, Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to sit at the table with Gramps and Sota as she set about filling the stack of plates from the multiple, heavenly-scented pots steaming from the stove. Setting a plate before Sesshomaru, she returned his raised brow and turned around to set the remaining plates on the table before sitting and promptly stuffing herself with her mother's cooking.

Giving one last smooch to her cheeks, Kagome's mother set Hinagiku in Sota's old high-chair and set the plate in front of her, filling a sip-cup with juice, she sat at the table across from Kagome and handed the cup to her grand-daughter.

"My goodness, she has an appitite, doesn't she?"

Already, Hinagiku's chubby cheeks were caked in partial noodles as she attempted to stuff both food-filled fists into her mouth.

Kagome laughed around her mouthful of beef broccoli and finally swallowed.

"Yah, I know she does. She kinda reminds me of Inuyasha that way, no qualms whatsoever about stuffing her face"

"She reminds me of_ you_, Kagome!"

Kagome glared at Sota. Sesshomaru chewed on a slice of beef, smirking his agreement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Putting away the last dish from the sink, Kagome turned in time to see her mother walk into the kitchen with a freshly bathed and yawning Hinagiku in her arms, ready for bed in her pink sleeper.

"Kagome, your dress is laid out on your bed. After your bath I'll come up to help you into it, okay dear?"

Kagome thanked her mom, amazed by her ability to keep everything so organized and rushed through the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Waiting for the slam of the bathroom door, Kagome's mother smiled and handed the baby over to Sesshomaru before sitting opposite him.

Raising his ankle to rest over his right knee, Sesshomaru raised a brow at woman before him as he gently bounced his leg.

"Your suit, Sesshomaru, is in Father's room. I can help you with some of the clothing if need be. As for the _item_, I've hidden it in the coat pocket"

Nodding, Sesshomaru allowed a pleased smile to slip across his face.

OoOoOoOoOo

Wiping away the last smudge of mascara, Kagome eyed her reflection once more. Two hours, four hands and a lot of poking, prodding and pulling later, she grinned and nodded.

Her waist length black hair had been pulled into an elaborate up-do. Curls framed her face, smaller curls 'escaped' the mound of twisted hair to lay prettily across her shoulders. Two strings of pearls wound across the crown of her head.

Mascara, lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner made her eyes pop, faintly rouged lipgloss made her lips shine, sweeping glitter on her temples and collarbone made her skin glow.

The dress drew her breath away.

Strapless, the cranberry red silk wrapped in figure hugging criss-crossed layers across her torso and fell in rippling vertical waves to her feet. Slit to her hip, every movement made the material float about her long legs. The train, trailing a few inches behind her heels was held in place by three silk red roses just below the small of her back.

Adding three silver bangle bracelets, diamond and pearl drop earrings, pearl-white, strappy, high-heeled sandals and a silver banded watch, Kagome gulped and hugged her teary-eyed mother.

"If Sesshy doesn't like this...I'll kill him!"

Laying a french-manicured hand across her fluttering stomach, she heaved a deep breath and swiping the matching shawl and white furred mask off her bed, she swept out the door.

Unaware of the funny faces he was making, Sesshomaru raised and lowered his brows in an attempt to loosen the tight black band holding his hair at the nape of his neck.

After dressing, Kagome's mother had fretted with his hair, coat lappels, cuffs, the pressed line of his pants until she had finally stood back and sighed dreamily before taking off upstairs and leaving him alone in the living room awaiting Kagome. Ignoring the family _cat!_ skulking around the house and Gramp's 'last chance' call for a sip of sake.

The high collar of the cranberry red dress coat irritated his jaw and he felt nearly naked without his armor. The white dress shirt felt stiff and the white dress slacks too snug against his legs. Accustomed to his well worn boots, the black dress shoes cramped his feet. At least he still had one of his swords and he gripped Tenseiga's hilt to reassure himself of the sword's pressence.

Inhaling a deep breath, he fingered the small lump resting against his hip and felt inhibitions settle in. He had never before given a gift to a human and knew little of their customs. He only hoped he was not made a fool. Frowning, he turned for the kitchen but caught a waft of lavender, looking back, his eyes widened.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sesshomaru forced a breath into his lungs. His pulse quickened and he fought to still the trembling of his hands as he reached for Kagome's outstretched hand.

She had always been beautiful to him, now, however, she was without comparison. Her honeyed gaze searched his and drifted behind her long lashes as he plied sweet kisses across her up-turned lips.

Kagome's mother slipped by unnoticed to the kitchen and returned, Gramps and Sota at her sides, a sleeping Hinagiku in her arms.

Kagome felt the pull of desire sweep through her as she eyed her mate. As expected, her mother had picked out the perfect outfit. The cut of the dress coat accentuated his muscular form, the wide lapells, short coat-tails in the matching red of her dress. He appeared the perfect prince and Kagome couldn't help grinning like a fool.

Stepping away from his arms and twirling, her skirt rose and swirled around her thighs, the soft material swishing and falling against her legs as she paused and held her arms out.

"So, what do you think?"

Lights danced in Sesshomaru's eyes and her heart thudded as he dropped to one knee before her. Glacing over his head to her family, she pondered the whistful look on her mother's face and turned her eyes back to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Tenderly grasping her left hand, he lifted a circulet jewel of white gold from his pocket, decorated with a fine rope of pink gold wound around the band and gently pushed the ring on her finger.

Kagome hiccoughed and felt tears burn behind her eyes, her body trembled and her brain short-circuited._ 'A ring, my ring...ring...ring...ohmigod! I have a ring!'_

Rising to his feet, Sesshomaru watched the play of emotions across Kagome's face as she stared at her hand until she finally raised her eyes to him. Bouncing in place, she leapt and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting kisses across his face and dropping to the floor once more, she dashed around him and ran to her family.

"Do you see this? Isn't it pretty?!?! Oh, I'm so happy! I can't believe he got me a _ring_! I knew there was a reason I loved him!"

Her mother smiled. "I'm glad you like the ring, Kagome. I thought you would when Sesshomaru picked it out"

Kagome paused and turning around to face Sesshomaru, her eyes flashed angrily.

"Wait, what? Mom was there? I don't get it! How? When? Tell me, Sesshomaru!"

He smirked as he stepped to her and laid a plam along the side of her face.

"I had every intention of accompanying you this evening, Kagome. The assumption that I would not was a ploy to keep you from knowing of my intentions. Do not direct all your anger toward me, for all your friends and family knew of this"

Kagome's amber eyes widened as she scanned her family's matching sheepish grins. Almost dizzy from twisting back and forth, she slowly realized everyone was waiting for her to blow up. Taking a deep breath, she smiled instead.

"Well, your ploy worked, Sesshy. Thank you so much for the ring, I love it!"

Kagome nearly laughed out loud as everyone exchanged confused glances. Reaching for the shawl draped over the couch, she tossed it over her shoulders and pulling the mask over her eyes, nudging it to lay comfortably over her nose, she kissed Hinagiku's forehead and swept out to the door to await Sesshomaru.


	15. Epilogue Part 2

Chords of the band could be heard nearly a block away and Kagome's body hummed with anticipation of kicking up her heels and dancing the night away. Tightening her grip on Sesshomaru's arm, she smiled up at him, her grin widening before looking ahead of her at all the cars parked along the side of the street and filling the drive of the dance hall.

Kagome had decided on walking to Ayumi's formal and she had been hard pressed not to laugh the entire way. While she had chosen to wear a mask, Sesshomaru had gone against it. The demonic markings and the pointed ears, on this night of the masquerade, seemed more of an elaborate costume than an oddity. His tall frame, arrogant stance and his remarkable features drew all sorts of stares and Kagome pressed closer, proud to be the woman on his arm.

Pausing at the door to be signed in, Sesshomaru marveled at the glow across Kagome's face; the sparkle in her honeyed eyes, the excited tremble in her body, her beaming smile. Laying a hand on the small of her back, he lead her through the doorway and down the wide staircase to the main floor.

To their left, rectangular tables; filled to over flowing with punches and edibles stood the entire length of the wall, to their right; round tables with cream-colored lace tablecloths and chairs spread across the floor. High above their heads, hung from the intricately designed plaster ceiling, six chandeliers shone bright and filled the large expanse of the room with a soft glow. Directly ahead, the hired band was playing a mellow tune from behind a make-shift wall of lattice, decorated with strings of lights and mulit-colored boughs of leaves to resemble a forest wall.

Early yet, already the floor was covered with throngs of colorfully dressed people all mingling and laughing. The chatter became a buzz to their ears and Kagome laughed as a couple dressed as a monk and priestess passed by them.

Shifting through the masses they slowly made their way to the punch bowls. Filling a short-stemmed wine glass for Kagome and then ordering sake for himself, they sipped from their drinks and once more they pushed through the crowd and sat at a table. Crossing her legs, Kagome's foot tapped to the beat of the music, her eyes constantly shifting from face to covered face trying to figure out who each person was. She thought once she recgonized Hojo, dressed in a black tux with a half-faced white porcelin mask, but the man had laughed and Kagome winced. Hojo's laugh had never been _that_ loud or obnoxious.

Sesshomaru was hard-pressed to not growl out loud with all the stares Kagome was drawing. From across the room, a group of men dressed as white striped tigers openly oogled his mate, one was so brazen as to sneer at Sesshomaru before turning his back to him.

Sipping the rest of his sake, he set the dish on the table and rising, he held his hand out to Kagome.

"Would you care to dance, my love?"

Her eyes lit up and shrugging the shawl off her shoulders, she rose to her feet and daintly laid her hand in his.

Kagome had been mildly surprised that Sesshomaru could dance, but she had been stunned that he actually enjoyed it.

Every gathering of the Cardinal Lords had been in the guise of a ball and attending her first, Kagome had moped thinking that she'd end up standing at Sesshomaru's side while he talked war strategies and argued bitterly with most of the guests. Instead, she had been swept to the dance floor and kept on her toes as she had been swirled around until she was dizzy and begged for a break.

Tonight, she was ready and wanted nothing more than to show off her mate.

Flushing, Kagome smiled seductivly, her gaze burning into his over top her hand; pressed to his lips. Raising her arm up high, he lead her out to the middle of the floor, pulling her close with his hand on the small of her back.

A quicker rhythm flowed through the hidden speakers and Kagome grinned as she recgonized the song. Humming along to the words in her head, she laughed as she was spun out and back in.

One hand on his shoulder, the other held tightly in his, with his hand high on her back they glided with the music. Her fingertips tapped against his shoulder, her feet stepping in time, her head swaying as they swirled.

Onlookers gasped at the perfect unison of the couple, the natural grace of the man made jaws drop as he side stepped in swirls. The deep red of the woman's dress flowed with her, exposing her long legs as it lifted with the bounce of her dance steps.

Couples surrounding the pair paused mid-step to watch them, some with jealousy, most in awe.

The slightest dimple creased Sesshomaru's cheek when he smirked and leaned in to Kagome to whisper in her ear.

"It is my belief that I may have competition for your attention this evening, my love"

Off to the side, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka gasped as the woman's laughter rang out, knowing right away that the dancer was Kagome and the unknown man could possibly be the mysterious father of her child.

Waiting for the song to end and the next to begin, the trio manevered through the mass of swaying bodies until they stood around the ring surrounding Kagome and the tall, almost beautiful man dancing with her. Ayumi stepped forward but stopped still when his eyes raised to her, the golden iris's flashing as he leaned in to Kagome.

"There appears to be a black furred pest seeking your attention, Kagome"

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and Kagome turned around to find herself facing three masked women. One dressed as a winter blizzard with an ice blue kimono and fake snow in her hair, another, she assumed was a fire maiden in an orange and red kimono embroidered in flames, and the other, a black cat with a striking black evening gown, cat ears on her head and whiskers on her face.

Blinking, Kagome eyed the three women until the cat spoke up.

"Kagome? That's you, right?"

"Uh..yah...wait a sec, Ayumi? Eri? Yuka?!"

Squealing, the four girls jumped together and hugged. Disentangling, the trio began sending rapid-fire questions at Kagome until she threw her palms up in a time-out.

"Hold-up! Okay, first of all, Ayumi, thank you for the invitation and you three look _amazing!_"

Sharing bewildered glances, they turned on Kagome again.

"Us? Look at _you!_, I'd never guess that you had a child!"

"That's right! Gosh, the last time I saw you, you still had a couple months to go! What did you have? A boy? Or a girl?"

"Don't forget to introduce us to that hottie glaring at us from over your shoulder, Kagome!"

Sweatdropping, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, smiled, and grabbing his hand she brought him forward.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, this is Sesshomaru; my husband. _We_ have a ten-month-old daughter; Hinagiku"

The three girls screeched in unison.

"_HUSBAND?!?!_"

Far off in a corner, dressed in black dress slacks and a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red silk tie, a black haired man snickered, downed a cup of sake and slowly made his way through the crowd toward the group of screeching women in the center.

Kagome cringed and sent an apologetic glance toward Sesshomaru, who in turn raised a brow and smirking, bowed his head to the girls and excused himself.

Fuming that he would leave her to defend herself against her sorely nosy friends, she turned back to them and with a sheepish smile, let them drag her off to the side for interogation, wishing she had a full drink in her hand.

Releasing her ridgid grip on Kagome's arm, Yuka placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Well, Kagome? Spill it! And don't be evasive, I want the whole story! Right girls?!"

Sweatdropping, Kagome searched the sea of dancers for Sesshomaru and coming up short, she sighed heavily.

"Alright, do you remember Inuyasha?"

"I think so, the bossy boyfriend we met at your place? The two-timer?"

"Uh...yah, that one. Well, we had a fight, a bad one and I ended up staying with Sesshomaru; his brother. Long story short; he and I fell for eachother and we, uh, married"

Raising her hand, the three girls squeeled as they inspected the ring, so enthralled, none of them noticed the addition to their group.

"Kagome?" Gasping in recgonition of the voice, Kagome turned, her eyes widening.

"Hojo?!" The corner of his mouth turned up, revealing faux vampire teeth.

Dressed entirely in black, his violet satin lined cape draped over his left shoulder and fell to his knees. His hair had grown and wisped the outer corner of his eyes and the nape of his neck. Twitching, Kagome realized that she only came to his shoulders. All in all, she thought the years had been nice to Hojo.

"Indeed, it's been a while, Kagome. You seem to have fared well"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so" Neither picked up on the snickers behind them.

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"Uh, sure?" Flinging a mock glare at her 'tsk-ing' friends, Kagome laid her hand in his and was led out to the floor.

Facing eachother, Hojo laid his hand on the small of her back and held her hand in a loose grip. Stepping softly to the slow tempo, Kagome smiled sweetly to hide her amusment of Hojo's unsure motions in comparison to her mate's natural grace and dominance. The sharp scent of his cologne nearly choked her, as she was used to Sesshomaru's fresh woodsy aroma and she turned her head discreetly to take a breath.

"Hmm, I never would have thought you'd be one to get a tattoo, Kagome. Your eyes are different too, contacts?"

Kagome frowned in confusion for a second, then she laughed lightly when she remembered her mate's mark on her neck.

"Uh yeah. The tattoo was an...impulse...thing, and, uh yeah, I wear contacts now, not that I need them, but I like the color"

"Hmm, I see"

Drunken slurs drew their attention in time to see a sloshed angel stumble through the crowd and in passing them by, tripped over her shimmering white dress and elbowed Kagome between the shoulder blades, driving her straight into Hojo's chest.

"Whoops!" Giggling, the blond straightened herself and clumsily walked away.

Mortified and blushing deeply, Kagome braced her hands on Hojo's chest to push away, but felt his arms sneak around her and pull her closer.

"Hojo? I'm fi-"

Her words were cut off when he tilted her head and kissed her softly.

Tearing her mouth away, Kagome smashed her hand against his mouth and hissed, the sharp tingling in her neck irritating and worrisome.

"Hojo?! What do you think your _doing_?!"

"Hands off her, buddy! Or I'll remove them for you!"

Gasping, Kagome spun around and nearly collided into Inuyasha.

His hand shot out and grasping her upper arm, he gently tugged her away to stand behind him, never breaking his violet eyed glare at Hojo.

"I'm not sure who you are, but this is _not_ your affair. I was protecting Kagome from furthur injury"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever. You can explain _that _one to Sesshomaru, he'll be here in a sec"

Sure enough, Kagome caught sight of him passing through the sea of dancers in their direction.

Hands held in tight fists at his sides, Hojo's gaze locked onto Kagome's.

"Who's this 'Sesshomaru'? I've never heard of him, what's he to do with this?"

Flinging her left hand over Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome flashed Hojo her ring.

"He's my _husband_, Hojo. He's the father of my _child_!"

Blood drained from Hojo's face. Sputtering, he stared at the band on her finger and flinched with the cool aura of tension rippling off the man stepping into the fray. He had to tilt his head to peer into the narrowed eyes of Kagome's 'husband', eyes the same color as hers.

Kagome stepped into Sesshomaru's arms and turned to give Hojo a sympathy-filled glance.

"I'm sorry, Hojo"

Blinking, Hojo bowed his head, more to hide his blush than in apology.

"No, it's okay. I understand. That was very presumptious of me, Kagome. I apologize"

Flinging his cape, Hojo turned away and stalked off. Sesshomaru ignored him and hugged Kagome tighter. Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled under his breath.

"I never did like that 'hobo' guy..."

Giggling, Kagome sighed heavily against Sesshomaru's chest before turning around abruptly and backhanding Inuyasha against his shoulder. Recoiling from the strike, he stepped back a couple steps and threw his arms up in defence.

"Oie!, what was that for?!"

Trying hard not to smile, Kagome glared and planted her hands on her hips.

"For not telling me that you'd be here! I don't get it! I mean...Gah! Explain! Now!"

Grinning, Inuyasha dusted off the sleeves of his white dress shirt, straightened his red tie and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Didjya think I'd miss the chance to see that stuck-up dress like a human and parade around amongst a bunch of 'em, _dancing_? Nah unh!

"I had your mom help me get ready for this thing, and since I knew I'd be..._like this_..." He indicated his black hair and violet eyes. "...it made coming here all that much easier. I _waaas_ just gonna come in my kimono, but your mom wouldn't hear of it and decided to strangle me with this thing instead"

Tugging on the tie, he stuck out his tongue. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Well, guess what, Inuyasha..." Glancing up over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, she winked and let a smug grin settle on her lips. "To make it up to me, _you_ are going to dance with me"

A look of pure horror flashed across Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru chuckled into Kagome's ear.

"Take care, Love, for your feet may well be punished severely"

"I heard that, Sesshomaru!"

Grinning brightly, Kagome snatched Inuyasha's sleeve and drug him out to the center of the dance floor.

Inuyasha, unsure of where it was safe to put his hands, waited for Kagome to place them on her hips and flinging her hands around his neck, she urged him to lead them into a slow dance. Humming softly to the music, she sashayed a few steps when the music held it's note and kicked up, the beat pulsing and rapid.

The lights dimmed slightly and new ones flashed from behind the fake wall; Kagome grinned.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes widened when she threw her arms up in the air and began to sway to the beat. Laughing at his startled look, she grabbed his hands from her waist and leaned in to him.

"Are you scared Sesshy won't approve?"

"Like I care what he thinks!"

"Well then, come on! Dance with me!"

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth turned up and a startled Kagome was dipped so low, she felt her hair touch the ground and was raised back up and brought flush against him.

"You asked for it..."

Spinning her around, his hands on her stomach and hip, he pulled her back against him, his body swayed, hips twisting. Kagome blushed as she was nearly brought to grinding and was spun out and back in to face him. His hand held hers with ease and confidance and grinning feral, he brought her closer until she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers.

The muscles in his shoulder shifted beneath her hand as they turned and weaved, every step seemingly choreographed as they glided.

As the song neared it's ending, the beat picked up and Kagome gasped as she was literally lifted off her feet and spun, her hands gripped his shoulders to steady herself and she was flung back and draped over his arm. Rising up, she applauded with the crowd and with Inuyasha's hand on her waist; guiding her as she heaved for breath, they made their way to her table.

Seeing Kagome plop down in her chair and grasp the edge of the table as she nearly fell sideways, Sesshomaru raised a brow at his brother; pulling a chair from another table and setting it between the couple, he sprawled; one arm over the back and the other resting on the table top.

"Inu-_Huff!_-yasha, where-_Huff!_, did you learn-_Huff!_, to dance like _that?!_"

Eying the fresh glass of punch Sesshomaru had brought to the table earlier, Kagome gulped down half, then wisked her mask off and tossed it to the table.

"Feh, when my mother was still alive, she decided to teach me the basics. Then Ki...Kikyo tried to teach me, then last minute, _your_ mom and Sota showed me a few things. Heh, it's not hard"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru's claws tapped the side of the empty sake bottle as Inuyasha took the liberty of tossing off the rest.

"I see you have finally succumbed to drinking away your woes"

Inuyasha snarled from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, stuff it, _pampered-purebred-poodle!_"

"Well, _this_ is where you're hiding, Kagome!"

Twisting in her seat with a gasp and an eye twitch, Kagome grinned sheepishly as Yuka, Eri and Ayumi eyed Inuyasha; eyeing them back.

"How did your dance with Hojo go?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled under their breaths, Kagome hushed them both with a look.

"Heh, heh, don't ask"

The girls shared glances. Eri stepped forward and held her hand out to Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Eri. I don't believe we've met" He smirked and flintching when Kagome kicked him under the table, he shook her hand.

"Inuyasha, and yah, we have. At Kagome's"

Eri stepped closer, smiling sweetly. Kagome dropped her head on the table and groaned.

"Oh, wait! Inuyasha? You had that weird hair color then, I remember now! You must have dyed it"

"Hunh?"

"Oh, so...he's your brother? I guess I can see that"

"Hold up-"

"So now that Kagome's taken, this means you're on the market, right?"

"I guess-"

"Great! Let's dance!"

The chair screeched across the floor as Inuyasha was hauled away by the fire maiden, watched from behind by four sets of blinking eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

Shoes, shawl and mask clacking together in her hand, Kagome hugged her friends and wearily turned away, nearly tripping, and waved her shoes over her head in another goodbye. Ahead of her, the brothers rolled their eyes and Inuyasha continued to wipe the remaining smudges of lipstick off his neck.

Passing through the double doors, Kagome shivered and winced as her bare feet hit the cool pavement. Sesshomaru reached forward to lift her but stopped when Inuyasha gripped his shoulder with his hand.

"Hey, I got 'er this time, kay"

Stepping around Kagome he gave her a smirk and knelt down. A thankful sigh escaped her as she threw her arms around his neck and was lifted into a piggyback.

Minutes into their treck home Kagome had fallen asleep, her arms dangling over Inuyasha's shoulders, her head nestled against his. Sesshomaru carrying her mask, shoes and shawl.

"Heh, think she was tired?"

Walking beside him, Sesshomaru glanced their way from the corner of his eyes. The bright street lamps buzzing, the traffic thin so late in the night as the odd car passed by. From behind, they could still hear the bass of the music.

"It appears so" A thoughtful sigh slipped from Inuyasha.

"Two years and I still can't get over it; you mating Kagome, or her choosing _you_ for that matter.

"You had your chance, Inuyasha"

"I _know_, Sesshomaru. I never ment to hurt her, either. In a twisted sorta way, I'm thankful that you came when you did, that day. I could have killed her"

Turning a corner, Sesshomaru caught the pained expression written over Inuyasha's face before the light faded, and by the next street lamp his expression had gone vaguely blank.

"She has long since forgiven you, Inuyasha. The proof is in the absence of the necklace"

"Yeah" Spotting the shrine up ahead, Inuyasha paused.

"Take her, will ya. I'm gonna head back"

Gently transfering Kagome to Sesshomaru's arms so that she was carried bridal style with her head braced on his shoulder, they silently traveled up the stairs side by side. Reaching the top, Inuyasha made to cut across and head for the wellhouse when Sesshomaru's voice stopped him.

"Hold, Inuyasha"

"Wha-" In turning, he saw Kagome slip from Sesshomaru's arms to stand on her feet.

She shivered away the chill and dashed straight for Inuyasha, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm glad you came, it ment a lot to me"

Stepping away, she turned toward Sesshomaru to gather her things.

"I'm gonna check on Hinagiku and head to bed, 'kay"

"I will be up in a moment, sweet" She nodded and walked into the house.

A draft blew across the yard, flipping silver and black hair over their shoulders as they watched her bedroom window light up and her shadow float across the room.

"Do you still pine for my mate, Inuyasha?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Not likely, I've known her longer than you have, is all. Despite what she might have thought, I loved her, Sesshomaru. I still do, but now, it's kinda like how I care for the squirt"

"You're quite fond of Hinagiku" A tiny smile drew Inuyasha's lips upward.

"Obviously, she's my niece, _and_ a _half_-demon, but _unlike_ me, she'll grow up surrounded by family. If I have anything to say about it, she'll never know what it's like to be alone"

Warmth filled Sesshomaru's eyes, unseen by Inuyasha.

"So, you have taken it upon yourself to protect my daughter?"

"Don't get all huffy!"

A sharp cry drew their attention to Kagome's window in time to see her walk by and back again, cradling Hinagiku, Kagome's songful voice carrying in the slight breeze.

"You're lucky, Sesshomaru" His eyes widened with Inuyasha's odd remark.

"Explain" Turning away, Inuyasha spoke over his shoulder.

"Kagome's waiting. I'll catch ya later"

"Inuyasha, you claim to be alone, but you have failed to consider one important detail"

"And what's that, hunh?"

"I am still your brother"

"Feh, big deal. If it weren't for Kagome, one of us would have killed the other by now"

Blinking, Inuyasha fell back a step when Sesshomaru vanished and reappeared to stand before him.

"Inuyasha, always the pest, once more you fail to grasp the situation"

"Look it, I don't care. Tell Kagome I'll drop back tomorrow to get my stuff"

"Why the rush, Inuyasha, per chance, do you have someone waiting?"

"No! Look it, I just don't wanna fight with you, Sesshomaru. Kagome's had a good night and I don't wanna mess it up"

"How noble"

Frustrated, Inuyasha swerved around him and stalked across the yard. Once again, Sesshomaru blocked his path. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha glared into his brother's narrowed eyes.

"Inconsiderate whelp! I sought to apologize for my ignorance of the past, but I see that you have no interest"

Inuyasha's breath escaped him and left him staring wide eyed at the ground.

Taking another step forward, Sesshomaru laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, noting his brother's subtle flinch.

"It is my belief, Inuyasha, that I have long denied you the true bond of brothers. As of tonight, should you seek my council or aide, I will be there"

From her bedroom window, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, the glimmer of tears shimmering in the moonlight as they spilled from her wide eyes. Her lips pulled up softly as she drank in the endearing scene down below.

Inuyasha staring, disbelieving, at the top of Sesshomaru's bowed head.

Turning away from the window before she was caught watching, she padded softly to Hinagiku's crib and removing the half-filled sip cup, setting it on the bed-side table, she brushed away the curls from her daughter's forehead. A tiny, silver, puppy ear twitched and smacking her rosebud lips softly, Hinagiku had fallen back asleep.

Pulling the pink blanket higher on her chest, Kagome kissed her fingertips and tenderly touched Hinagiku's cheek before turning away to the sound of Sesshomaru coming up the stairs.

Quietly entering and closing the door behind him, Kagome sauntered up to him in her baby-blue tank-top and silky pajama pants. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Raising an arm, she patted the top of his head.

"Good boy, Sesshomaru"

**_Tout fini!_**

**Guess what... That's the end of LLPB! - Sobs uncontrollably, then snaps back. Yeah... I will admit that there were a few times that I wanted to pull out my hair because, seriously, making Sesshomaru fall in love while remaining in a semblance of his character is NOT easy! But! -crosses fingers- Hopefully I persevered! **

**Big, really BIG 'Thank you's go out to every single one of you that have read LLPB. To those of you that stayed with the story for all 13 months that I have been working on it, (o.O) You all get hugs! Bear Hugs for those of you that reviewed! Yayness! I love those things! **

**Special thanks to my lil' bro for listening patiently as I read out loud Every. Single. Line. Sometimes twice. Oh yes.**

**( And now I celebrate, alone, at 5am, while feeling the strings of a plot web stir in my frazzled mind)**


End file.
